Creating a Balance
by flowerchild33
Summary: Harry's life is better than he could have dreamed. He loves his wives, his sons, and his work, but creating a balance is difficult. When he takes a lead position on a significant investigation, what will come first?
1. Home

**Another rewrite of one of my earlier stories. I've fixed dialogue and some grammar issues since I've learned a lot since I started writing. This story follows on A Bonding and 46 Hours.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 – Home

Ginny and Harry met in the Ministry cafeteria for lunch, each bursting with news. Harry decided to be a gentleman and defer to his wife.

"Ladies first, what is it?"

Ginny grinned as she burst forth.

"We did it! The women's and men's Quidditch cup is being held together at the same location on consecutive days. And, guess which assistant director in the Women's Quidditch Division has secured the option to purchase fifteen tickets to the women's final?"

Harry smiled seductively as he replied.

"It wouldn't happen to be my lovely, red-headed, brilliant wife, would it?"

"Ooh Harry, stop with the flattery or I am going to forget all propriety and jump you right here! Now, what is your news?"

"Well, maybe you would like to guess which Auror has recently used his world-saving influence to secure an option on sixteen tickets to the men's final?"

Ginny seemed puzzled.

"Sixteen?"

"Yes dear, sixteen. Us, all of your family, and Xeno."

Ginny grimaced.

"Oops, I forgot about Xeno. Don't tell Luna. I'm sure I can secure one more ticket."

"I know Xeno is difficult dear, but for Luna's sake we must keep trying to work on him."

"I know Harry, but his refusal to accept that he has two grandsons still grates on me."

Ginny then switched the subject back to the Quidditch cup.

"Are we really going to be able to get the whole family to both finals?"

"Sure thing Gin, as soon as we arrange a way to get our entire, not-so-tiny family transported to the United States. Specifically, a back-of-beyond bit of acreage in the state of Utah."

Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Utah? That's somewhere in the western states, right? I heard about the decision to join the two finals, but no one in my department knew where yet, except that it was in the States. Why did they pick there? How did you find out?"

"Well, being who I am, I have some persuasion power with a certain assistant director of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. It also helps that Keel Trudgeon may have been an amazing Quidditch player, but he is not the brightest. As for why the location was chosen, it seems that there is a large magic population within that state. The state also has plenty of open land with very little interference from muggles. Finally, there is some religious group that is big in the area and any unusual rumors that may develop will most likely be accounted to them."

Ginny was stunned and excited.

"So, do you really think we can get everyone to go?"

Harry laughed.

"It's a double Quidditch cup. Barring catastrophe, I don't think anyone will care how far out of the way we have to go. Plus, we have ten months to plan."

They continued discussing details and a friendly argument ensued over which team each thought would make it to the finals. Soon, lunch was wrapping up and Harry took the last bite, then sent their trays across the room to the recycler. As he and Ginny stood up, she squealed like a little girl.

"Ooh, I can't wait until we tell Luna! Wait, what about the boys? I mean we need to take them, but they're really too young to appreciate the matches."

Harry laughed and embraced Ginny.

"We have ten months to plan the details love."

With that said, he bent down and kissed her soundly. Quite a few people looked over as the Potters said their good-byes and headed to their separate offices. The Ministry had become accustomed to the couple's none-to-shy displays of affection.

That night, Harry and Ginny apparated back to Grimmauld Place almost simultaneously. Luna came down the stairs as she heard them arrive. She had baby Sirius in arms and handed him to his mother. Ginny took her son and leaned over to give Luna a quick kiss.

"Hi love, how was your day? Wait until you hear the news from the Ministry."

Harry took over then, kissing Luna and ushering the three of them into the living room. Ginny immediately sat down to nurse her son as Luna gave them the news of her day.

"Nothing much new here. The boys really are the best babies. I managed to get several hours of painting done during their naps and then the three of us ran some errands. James is asleep upstairs now. I fed him just before you arrived home. I gave the last bottle you pumped for Sirius to him several hours ago, so of course he needed you. I know I could feed him too, but I think it's important that he bonds with both of us."

Ginny smiled at her wife. She really appreciated that Luna had taken over being the stay at home mother to their unique family. Ginny had returned to work two weeks ago when Sirius was two months old and had initially worried about how Luna would cope with the two babies and also how she would manage to keep nursing. Luna had adjusted very quickly and was a natural mother. Ginny actually felt that Luna handled it much better than she would have. As for the second problem, Harry had solved that when he brought home a muggle device called a breast pump. Ginny managed to pump enough before she left for work so that Sirius had a couple of bottles for the day. If he needed a top-off, Luna was happy to oblige.

Ginny and Luna's sons were born 46 hours apart and would grow up much like twins. Of course, they weren't identical. Sirius had thick, dark auburn hair that was a fair mix of both his parents. James had light, wavy golden brown hair that favored his mother, but showed a bit of his father's influence. Both boys had been graced with their father's beautiful green eyes. They shared a room that had been decorated with magical stars that twinkled and played lullabies at night, and their cribs were placed side by side. It was the intention of all three of their parents that the boys would grow up close.

As Ginny continued to nurse, she and Harry delivered their news and Luna also became excited.

"Ooh, a double Quidditch cup, that will be so much fun! So you have options for enough tickets for the whole family?"

"Sure do. Sixteen will cover the three of us, Xeno, Mum and Dad Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Alicia, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, and Ron and Hermione. The kids will all be too young. Victoire is the oldest and she'll be barely three."

Ginny contemplated for a minute.

"Well, by the time the cup happens, there will be six kids. Victoire, Bill and Fleur's soon to be new addition, Sirius, James and then both Audrey and Hermione are expecting."

"Hmm, you're right Gin, the family is growing rapidly. Well, we have ten months to figure it out."

"Maybe we can find a babysitter during the matches, someone who doesn't care about Quidditch?"

Harry turned to her and beamed.

"Brilliant Luna, of course! Well we have ten months to think on who can help. Maybe we should find two sitters. Six children three and under with half of them under one will be a bit much for a single person."

"So, we have a Weasley family dinner this weekend at Shell Cottage. Should we make the announcement then?"

Ginny and Luna readily agreed as Ginny finished feeding her son and handed him to his father to burp. Conversation continued covering small details of each person's day until Kreacher popped in and announced that dinner was ready.

Luna went upstairs and retrieved James from his crib and joined the rest of the family downstairs for dinner. The boys were placed in cradles set in the corner and both dozed contentedly. All three parents made a point to have family dinners as often as possible and agreed that this included their sons, even if the boys were still too young to realize what was happening. Halfway through the meal, the family was interrupted as a silvery grey patronus flew into the room. It immediately took form as a badger and began speaking.

"Hello Harry. We've traced down Yaxley's youngest and it seems he has been responsible for a few of our muggle incidents lately. We need you to respond immediately by floo to a pub called the Carted Horse a short ways outside of Swindon. Everyone will meet there and then we will take him together."

As soon as the speech finished, the badger evaporated and Harry sighed.

"Well, looks like duty calls ladies. Sorry about this, but I know you understand. Hopefully I'll be back before morning."

With that said, Harry took a last bite of chicken and got up from the table. He kissed each of his wives, cooed over the boys for a few seconds and then made his way to the fireplace to floo. He repeated the pub name that his boss' patronus had mentioned and stepped into the flames.

Neither Ginny nor Luna were happy with Harry's sudden departure, but they both accepted it. Harry's job often called him away at odd hours and it was something that all three of them were learning to accept. Harry made a point of trying to balance home and work, but it was often hard. Having each other to lean on made it bearable, but Luna and Ginny both worried when he was away.

Lately the Auror department had been busy with what were being called either Second Generation Death Eaters or Death Eater Wannabes. In the year following the Battle of Hogwarts, all remaining Death Eaters and family members of those who escaped and those who did not went into hiding. After a year or so, they gradually started to become more active. Most of the original group had been killed or were now in custody. The main problem now were the children and other family members they left behind. The Ministry was loathe to persecute anyone by association only. Not all family members agreed with what their illustrious kin had done and many tried to make amends. The issue was weeding out the crop who still believed in the 'pure-blood' ideals that Voldemort and his followers had espoused. These were the witches and wizards that kept the Auror department busy now. Their activities were uncoordinated and ranged from simple muggle baiting to muggle kidnap and torture. Thankfully, no leader had come forth to unite them in the way Voldemort had, but that made it even more difficult to track them down.

Luna and Ginny finished dinner and took their sons upstairs for a bath. Once the boys were clean and back in their cribs, their mothers returned to the living room to watch the news. The television that Harry had brought into Grimmauld Place was now an accepted part of life and it was interesting to watch muggle news for clues of something more magical happening. They watched for several minutes, but nothing in the muggle news mentioned anything near Swindon, so they turned the set off. Luna began to read a book and Ginny worked on some paperwork from the office. They each made the occasional comment to each other as they passed a companionable evening. When Ginny finished her paperwork and announced she was turning in a bit early, Luna yawned and followed her.

When they reached their room, each of the women began their nightly rituals to prepare for bed. As Ginny brushed her hair, she looked over and saw Luna gazing dreamily at her.

"Gin you are so beautiful, I know I've told you a thousand times, but you are."

Ginny smiled at the dreamy look her lover gave her, set her hairbrush down and crossed the room. She took Luna in her arms and began to gently kiss her. Before long the kiss deepened and the nightgowns they had just put on were discarded. Ginny guided Luna to the bed and they lay down side by side and continued kissing.

Ginny traced kisses from Luna's forehead, down to her ear, down her chin, to her chest, across her nipples, to her stomach and finally to her labia. Luna was moaning loudly and running her hands through Ginny's hair. Ginny marveled at her beauty and could smell Luna's desire as her fluids began dripping. Ginny finished her kisses and began probing Luna with her tongue, beginning at her clit and licking down to her hole and then continuing back to the clit. Within minutes Luna was thrusting into Ginny's face and screaming as she came. Ginny was wet and ready herself, but she loved to feel Luna as she came, so she quickly climbed onto her and placed their mounds together. Ginny reached to tweak Luna's nipple and ground down on her with increasing enthusiasm as she felt their fluids mix. As they moved together, Luna shuddered to another climax and Ginny began panting as she also got close. As Luna came down from her peak, she smiled up at Ginny, then she flipped Ginny off and switched positions. Once Luna was on top, she drove her tongue into Ginny's mouth, while at the same time doing what she knew Ginny needed. As Ginny begged for fulfillment, Luna inserted two fingers in her and began stroking her from the inside, but it still wasn't enough, so Luna forced three fingers into Ginny and picked up speed. Soon Ginny tipped over the edge and came hard against Luna with a room shaking scream. As Ginny finished her orgasm, Luna dipped her head down to lap up the fluids. As Luna reached Ginny's clit, Ginny bucked again and came with a second small orgasm. Finally spent, Luna and Ginny rolled off each other to catch their breath.

"Luna we've been together for several years and I still can't believe what you can do to me."

"Mmm, same here Ginny dear. Absolutely fucking amazing. Only thing that would make it better is if Harry was here to finish us off."

Ginny nodded in agreement as they fell asleep, naked in each other's arms. Several hours later, Harry caught the floo home and dragged himself up to bed. Yaxley Jr. had been caught with minimal resistance. The Ministry was extra cautious and had sent five Aurors, but Harry thought that two would have been sufficient. Afterward, the Aurors had to be interviewed and paperwork begun. That was one thing they never advertised about the job Harry thought, all the damn paperwork.

As Harry reached his bedroom and stepped in the room, a beautiful sight awaited him. His wives were wrapped around each other with a pile of sweaty sheets kicked to the side. Obviously they hadn't missed him too much Harry thought. They were so gorgeous and seeing them displayed like they were set Harry on fire. 'Who cares about sleep?' he thought as he slowly approached the bed.

Harry reached Ginny first, who was half on her back with her right leg slightly raised outward. Harry stripped quickly and gently climbed up on Ginny. He rolled her over slowly and Ginny just let out a light moan as she remained asleep. Harry kissed her gently as he reached down and pushed two fingers into her. She was still plenty wet and Harry smiled and stroked her for a minute. Ginny slowly woke up and smiled when she saw Harry. Then he removed his fingers and drove his throbbing cock into her instead and Ginny went from barely awake to groaning and thrusting in seconds. As Harry increased his speed, Luna woke up as well and smiled.

"Oh, Harry, you're home, excellent."

Luna had just finished noticing Harry's arrival when Ginny threw her head back and yelped as she climaxed. Harry gritted his teeth and waited for Ginny to relax the clamp she had on his still hungry cock. As soon as he could, Harry slid out of Ginny and into Luna, who had been waiting hungrily. Luna grabbed Harry's head and pulled him into a dueling kiss as they picked up their tempo and she urged him to cum in her. Harry didn't take much longer, but Luna was right before him and they shuddered to a climax together. Finally finished, Harry fell back in his favorite position between the two of them and caught his breath. He then kissed each of them and began to fall asleep. His last conscious memory was of Luna leaning over to give Ginny a final kiss before his wives also joined him in satisfied slumber.

The boys woke them around six and Harry groaned as he went to retrieve his sons. He scooped up James first, then scooped Sirius in his other arm and took the boys to their mothers. Harry spoke lovingly to his sons as he made his way back to his bedroom. Luna and Ginny were waiting for the usual morning delivery of their hungry children. Luna was waiting with open arms, reaching for the baby on his right.

"Harry, why don't you give me Sirius."

Harry yawned and complied, switching the two boys to their opposite mothers. This was something that Ginny and Luna both encouraged to build a bond with each of them. As the boys stopped fussing and began their breakfasts, Harry marveled at the scene before him and then tore himself away to take the first shower. Despite his late night, he would need to be at the office promptly to attend Yaxley Jr.'s interrogation.


	2. Work

Chapter 2 - Work

A little over an hour later Harry arrived at his office. Dean Thomas, a classmate of Harry's who had recently joined the Auror office after an injury sidelined his level one division Quidditch career, waved at Harry and came over to discuss the previous night's events. Dean was still a junior Auror, so he hadn't been called out, but he had received notice and was eager to participate in the interrogation. He smiled at Harry's sleepy state.

"Heard it was a late night Harry. When did you get home?"

"Sometime around one, but I didn't get to sleep until almost two and the boys wake around six."

Harry yawned and Dean laughed.

"Some days I think I envy you Harry, having two beautiful women. Then some days I wonder how you keep up."

"Well Dean, my wives have their own ways to help me keep up."

Harry smirked at his friend as Dean chortled. Dean had once dated Ginny, but he had made it plain at their bonding ceremony that he was happy for them and no jealousy remained. Harry was glad to have him in the department. Dean was an old friend and Harry could relax with him more than anyone else in the department.

The interrogation began promptly at eight. Three senior and two junior Aurors were present, with the juniors taking notes. A representative from the Department for the Protection of Underage Wizards and Witches was also in attendance, as Yaxley's youngest son was still sixteen. Cyrus Yaxley was a gangly boy on the edge of manhood with clipped, short, blond hair and a wisp of a mustache. He was bound to a chair and the witch from DPUWW had tried to have his bonds loosened, to no avail. He scowled at the Aurors placed around the interrogation room. Harry had been given the opportunity to lead the interrogation and stepped out of a shadowed corner. Yaxley's facade dropped briefly when he recognized Harry and saw the bottle he carried. He attempted to clamp down and refuse the potion, but Roddy Locke cast a quick 'langue finite' spell and Yaxley's jaw remained slack as Harry poured the veritaserum down his throat. The potion took effect immediately as Yaxley was read his rights and Harry, Roddy and Hestia Lang began the interrogation.

"First, are you Cyrus Yaxley, third son of Graydon Yaxley?"

"Yes"

"And are you aware of the charges against you: three counts of illegal charms to muggle artifacts, seven counts of illegal assault on a muggle inflicting minimal injury, one count of illegal assault on a muggle inflicting serious injury, two counts of kidnapping a muggle and one count of first degree rape of a muggle?"

Yaxley grinned as he replied.

"Yes, that was me."

Harry grimaced and continued.

"In regards to the most serious incident, on the night of September 7th this year. You are alleged to have subdued two muggles, a young couple, by magic and then to have transported them into Glen Forest Woods. You are then alleged to have petrified the female muggle, then you are alleged to have subjected the male muggle to torture via the Cruciatus curse while his companion watched. Then you are alleged to have raped the female muggle while she remained petrified, but awake. What is your response to the charges?"

"Course I did it. Cedrella and I had a fight and I left her place angry. Damn stupid muggles were just sitting in one of them automobiles sucking each other's faces off. I needed to let off a bit of steam. The girl wasn't pretty, but she was tight. Left them laying there all petrified and helpless."

Yaxley's smirk made Harry want to be sick. He stepped back and Roddy took over.

"You mentioned Cedrella, who would that be?"

"Cedrella MacNair, Wally's niece. Tight ass piece of work."

Roddy stepped back to the corner to speak with Harry and Hestia.

"I think I've heard enough, how about the two of you?"

Harry scowled.

"More than enough."

Hestia was looking green and Harry wondered for at least the fortieth time why and how she became an Auror. She was excellent in disguises, but most of the work seemed to be overwhelming to her. With the three of them agreed, they discussed their recommendations and Roddy pushed Harry forward to deliver them.

"Cyrus Yaxley, the Aurors present are in agreement. We will be rescinding you immediately to the Wizengamot for a final verdict, but our recommendation will be no less than twenty five years in Azkaban. I personally hope that you die on that rock, but I do not have the power to implement that sentence."

With that said, Harry and Roddy cast a sleep charm and stasis spell on the young man and then left the room.

Harry spent the rest of the morning finalizing the paperwork on Yaxley. Then he, Roddy and Dean began to investigate Cedrella. She was on a list of known Death Eater relatives, but had not been found to have any questionable activities. Interestingly, Cedrella was thirty-one. It seemed that young Cyrus liked mature women. They initiated magical surveillance on her and her home, a small cottage not far from Glen Forest Woods. Perhaps Cedrella's only crime was the family she was born into and a pitiful taste in male company, but any lead had to be investigated.

Harry's day wrapped up a bit early and since he had been working half the night, he headed home a couple hours early to spend some time with his family.


	3. All in the Family

Chapter 3 – All in the Family

The next Saturday arrived quickly and the Potters readied themselves for dinner at Shell Cottage. Harry and Ginny were each holding one of the boys as all three of them apparated to Bill and Fleur's home on the coast. Upon arriving, Harry was immediately besieged by Molly, who reached out and hugged Harry and took baby James from him all in one swift move. Harry smiled, he was certain that he would not have much chance to hold either of his sons for the rest of the evening. Both boys were already accustomed to being passed between many loving arms. Arthur was sitting on a bench with little Victoire, making bubbles with his wand. He waved one particularly large bubble their way as a hello. Bill was finishing the setup with a few wand flourishes and Harry could hear Fleur in the kitchen as she sent several trays of drinks sailing out the window.

The next to arrive were Percy and Audrey, followed seconds later by Ron and Hermione. Everyone exchanged hugs and then Hermione took Sirius from Ginny with a small squeal. Harry laughed, pregnancy had changed Hermione. She was much more emotional and expressive lately. Of course, Harry remembered that Luna had been the same way. As the babies were being cooed over, George and Angelina arrived to join in and a few minutes later Charlie and Alicia arrived after apparating post floo ride from Romania to England.

The place was a riot before long as several conversations began. Both babies and Victoire made the rounds between aunts and uncles. Harry sat back and took it all in. The Weasley family may have initially found his three-way bonding unusual, but everyone had fully accepted it and no one made any distinction between Sirius or James, despite the fact that James was technically no blood relation to the family. 'Now, if only Xeno could be as accepting' Harry thought.

Harry's reverie was broken as another figure apparated in. It was Andromeda Tonks with her grandson Teddy. Harry swooped in to grab his godson before someone else could and planted a brief kiss on Andromeda's cheek as he did so.

"Andromeda! I didn't know you were coming. Excellent!"

Then Harry turned to begin talking to Teddy, who today had opted for bright purple hair and orange eyebrows.

"Hey Teddy boy, look at you. You figured out how to change the brows different than the rest of it. Aren't you the smart lad!"

Teddy looked up and smiled at him.

"Uncle Hawwy, watch."

With that the small boy made a strained face and put his finger to his nose. It took a minute, but his nose gradually lengthened just a bit. Harry hugged him and was complimenting his skill when Molly appeared again to hug Andromeda and Teddy. Harry swung Teddy around as he addressed Molly.

"Now mum, you've already taken one from me, I get a turn."

Then Teddy saw Victoire and began to squirm to be put down as he yelled to her.

"Viccwy look, look, what I can do."

Harry laughed and set the boy down to go play with his 'cousin'. Fleur hated Victoire's name being shortened to Vicki, but Teddy couldn't manage the French and was so adorable that he was tolerated.

Soon the whole family was shuffling for seats and Harry grinned as he looked around at everyone. When he thought back to family dinners at the Dursleys, Harry shuddered. Life was so much better than he had dreamed.

Dinner progressed languorously with everyone enjoying Fleur's delicious French food. Conversations rotated around the table with participants ducking in and out of different discussions. At one point Arthur leaned toward Harry.

"So Harry, I know you can't give details, but is it true that the Aurors are making progress on tracking down some of the next generation?"

Harry smiled and answered carefully as several more heads turned to hear his answer.

"Yes, I can confirm that progress is being made. I can also confirm one arrest since the Daily Prophet has already hinted at it. I can also say that I am very glad the individual is no longer loose. Trust me when I tell you that you don't want more details."

Harry grew quiet and Arthur regarded his son-in-law carefully. He could see the strain in Harry as he spoke about work and decided to leave the subject be. Today was a day for family and good times. Then Ginny whispered in Harry's ear and he nodded to her as she decided to announce their news.

"Hey everyone! I have some additional news from the Ministry."

Everyone grew quiet as Ginny continued.

"As you all know, next year's Quidditch cup will be happening in about ten months in the States. Well, after much negotiation within the Department of Magical Games and Sports, the women's final has received equal billing with the men's and the finals will be held together on two consecutive days."

Ginny beamed as a cheer went up from the table. Once the cheers settled, Ginny continued.

"Also, I have secured the option on sixteen tickets for the entire family to the women's final…AND Harry has options on sixteen for the men's final."

That news brought a riot of applause, cheers and hollers and woke the two babies dozing in cradles under a nearby tree. Eventually everyone settled down enough that Charlie was able to ask a question.

"So Gin, where in the States are we heading? I haven't seen a press release yet."

Ginny looked to Harry, who took over.

"Well, it's not yet common knowledge, but I can confirm that we will be going to Utah."

That brought another round of questions and Bill quickly summoned a map so that everyone could refresh their geography lessons. The next question came from Molly.

"Sixteen tickets, well that will take care of the adults my dears, but what about the kids?"

Luna was the one to respond at this point.

"Well mum, we were talking about that. By the time of the cup we will have six total, three of them under one. None of the kids will really be able to enjoy the actual matches. So we thought that we might find a couple of sitters to travel with us and watch the kids during the matches."

Everyone agreed to Luna's idea and then Andromeda spoke up.

"Well, I'm willing. I honestly have never been able to get very puffed up over Quidditch. Used to annoy Ted. I could take care of the little ones. Of course, like you said, I should probably have someone else along to help. I have a couple friends who need some spice added to life. Let me talk to them."

Ginny and Fleur were the nearest to Andromeda and they reached out to hug and thank her. As everyone finally began to settle down, George cleared his throat and the table turned as he started speaking.

"I agree with Andromeda, we should definitely have two sitters. Especially since we will have seven little ones total by the time of the cup."

As he finished, everyone turned to see Angelina beaming and a new round of cheers, tears and hugs began. Molly moved over to Arthur, sat on her husband's lap and whispered in his ear.

"Arthur dear, can you believe it? Seven grandchildren soon!"

"And probably many more before long Molly, at least if our brood decides to be nearly as prolific as us."

Then Arthur wrapped his arms around her and they began kissing. As the elder Weasleys kiss turned into an enthusiastic snog, everyone at the table turned and rolled their eyes and a flurry of responses melded together.

"Mum, dad, really…at your age?...embarrassing…must you?...and that's how they got seven of us…ew, really?"

Arthur reluctantly broke his hold on Molly's lips and laughingly replied.

"And this is why your mum and I are quite happy to now have the Burrow to ourselves most of the time."

That only brought a new chorus of groans and soon everyone was laughing as Fleur summoned dessert to the table.

The sun was beginning to set as everyone scraped the last crumbs from their plates. Ginny offered to clean up and Luna joined her as they floated the plates to the kitchen and headed that direction to finish. As Ginny and Luna worked in Fleur's small kitchen, they kept bumping into each other and were soon distracted from the task at hand as Ginny gave up and wrapped Luna in her arms. A few minutes later Fleur and Bill came to check on the delay and found the two women thoroughly wrapped together and snogging. Bill groaned, but Fleur's response was different.

"Oooh, Beel that iz so sweet."

She then grabbed her husband and began snogging him in earnest, only slightly hindered by her pregnant belly.

Back outside, Molly was wondering what was taking so long. As she began to stand up, Hermione put a hand on Molly's.

"You stay here mum, Ron and I will go help."

Ron grumbled, but followed Hermione into the house. They didn't get far as they stopped abruptly and stared at the two couples.

"What the, really?" Ron groaned.

Hermione though was speechless. Ginny and Luna were halfway on a counter and Bill had levitated Fleur, who had her legs wrapped around his waist. Hermione's hormones raged and she was suddenly on fire. She grabbed Ron and soon he was completely distracted from the other two couples as Hermione demanded all his attention.

A few minutes later, Molly again began to wonder where half her family had disappeared to. The clean-up should have been done a long time ago. As conversation lagged, she decided to investigate. Arthur followed and they headed for the house. Upon entering, Molly and Arthur took in the scene of the three very involved couples. Molly was speechless, but Arthur laughed and bellowed.

"AND YOU ALL WERE COMPLAINING ABOUT US!"

This declaration brought the three couples back to the present and everyone began disentangling themselves. As everyone came to their senses, Molly moved between them and began casting spells and finishing the clean-up in a matter of minutes.

"Well now, if everyone is ready maybe we should go back outside?"

The four couples returned to the rest of the family, who looked up, questioning. Andromeda was the first to take in Ginny's disheveled hair, Fleur's rumpled skirt and the bite marks on Ron's neck. She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, it's time to get Teddy home. And it seems that a few others might want to get home as well."

With that said, the family began departing and another Weasley family dinner wrapped.


	4. A Wizard at Work

Chapter 4 – A Wizard at Work

The next week Harry returned to an office in full flurry. The surveillance on Cedrella had been logging a lot of visitors and activity. Dean had spent a good part of the weekend taking notes to prepare for a meeting on Monday morning. The entire department was called together, minus foreign operatives who were in the field. As the on-call Auror for the weekend, Dean started the meeting.

"As many of you know, a recent interrogation led us to Cedrella Macnair. She was on our list of non-active Death Eater relatives. This weekend Cedrella had a total of nineteen visitors, with eleven arriving Saturday night around eight in the evening. While Cedrella may have been having a party, it is interesting that her 'guest list' are all persons on our current watch list. Also, the 'party' lasted a bit less than two hours. Finally, the cottage itself is well shielded up to the point of the stone wall around it, but outside of the wall the wards drop. This is the point that we have placed the surveillance at. Everyone entering and leaving seemed very cautious, with only a few general greetings. The one exception was when Eva Jugson, daughter of Royce Jugson, who was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, left. Surveillance shows Eva was distraught and left before anyone else. Cedrella ran after her and stopped her outside the gate. What Cedrella said was 'Remember sister. Remember your promise. Remember the calling.' Then Cedrella returned to the cottage and the rest of the party broke up about ten minutes later."

As Dean finished his surveillance summary, the volume in the room gradually increased as multiple conversations diverged on different elements of his report. Finally, Davis Proudfoot, the director of the Auror department, stood up and called the room to order.

"Ok, everyone, let's break this down and take each piece and analyze it. First, Dean will be distributing a list of everyone who visited Cedrella, with the 'party list' highlighted at the bottom. Next, we need to look deeper into Cedrella's ties to her uncle. I want to know everything we can find about her for the last five years. Finally, I want all possible ties between her and Eva and all possible ties between their families investigated as far back as possible. I have already divided the duties and each of you will be assigned to a team that will be listed on top of the informational bulletins you are about to receive. From this point on, this will be our primary focus. Williamson will be taking our three junior Aurors and tracking any new developments separate of Cedrella. He has authority to pull any of you in on leads they may find."

As Proudfoot spoke, Dean finished passing out the bulletins and Proudfoot finished with one last statement.

"Now, everyone, let's get to work. Cedrella may just have bad taste in party guests, but I doubt it. Dismissed."

Harry looked at the bulletin he received and found that he, Hestia and Eldritch James were teamed to research links between the Jugson and MacNair families. Harry pulled the three of them into his cubicle for a brainstorming. Eldritch was fine and offered some good ideas, but Hestia just nodded and waited for an assignment. Harry shook his head once again. After the war the department had been desperate to fill vacancies, but why anyone had hired Hestia was still a mystery. Harry ended up taking the lead. He took the Jugsons and Eldritch took the MacNairs. Then he assigned Hestia the task of dropping by Eva's house to question her about Cyrus and see if there were any links between the two of them. Before Harry sent her off, he spoke to Williamson who allowed them to 'borrow' Dean as an escort to go with Hestia. Harry didn't expect trouble, but he knew it was better to be prepared.

Harry and Eldritch spent the next couple of days buried in old documents, confiscated correspondence and surrendered memory records. They were compiling a history of each of the families and then would begin to link them if possible. Hestia had been to visit Eva, but hadn't come back with much. Eva knew of Cyrus, but claimed no personal acquaintanceship. Hestia then spent an hour over tea discussing a variety of topics to get a general feeling of Eva's loyalties. When she returned, her conclusion was that Eva was definitely into something and didn't seem happy about it. Unfortunately, she credited this mainly to 'intuition', which didn't go far with Proudfoot. Harry though had two wives and knew better than to discount a woman's 'intuition'.

By the end of the week, the three of them met to match up notes. Two hours later a general picture emerged. MacNair and Jugson senior were only a year apart in age. Both families were very old pure bloods. The ancestral homes of each were not near each other, but the families were both known to spend summers near Brighton. MacNair had attended Hogwarts for a bit over two years, but had been expelled after using the Imperius curse at the tender age of thirteen. His age and family connections kept him out of prison and the troublesome teenager disappeared for a few years. Jugson had never attended Hogwarts and his family listed him as home educated. They also travelled a fair bit. Much of both their teenage years were a mystery until Harry acted on a hunch and called in a favor.

On Wednesday morning, Harry placed a floo call to the Bulgarian Quidditch headquarters and asked to speak to Viktor Krum. He had not expected to reach him immediately, but the entire team was in for new uniform fittings and Viktor stopped to talk to Harry. Unfortunately, neither was at a private location so they arranged to speak that evening when Viktor would floo call Harry at home. Harry hurried home that evening and apologized to Ginny and Luna as he locked himself in the living room before dinner and waited for the call. They were a bit surprised, but it was all part of being married to an Auror. Viktor's call came through promptly at six Harry's time and he immediately detailed what he was looking for.

"Hi Viktor, thanks for calling me back here. I need to talk, but this is official Auror business and I have to keep this private."

Viktor nodded and Harry continued.

"I am working on some research and need to know if you have any way of accessing Durmstrang student records?"

Viktor thought for a minute before replying.

"I might Harry. Vat it will take me a few days at leest to check. "

"Of course Viktor. I appreciate any help. Specifically, I am interested in any records or other details pertaining to Walden MacNair or Royce Jugson. I can't say much, but I think you are probably aware that we are actively pursuing a recent upswing in violence against muggles."

"Yes, I read vor paper. I will pursue at vunce. It will be good to call here each evening?"

"Yes, that will work fine. Thanks a lot Viktor."

With that, Harry said goodbye and closed the floo connection.

Thursday evening found Harry sequestered back in the living room waiting for a call. He didn't expect much yet, but wanted to be ready if Viktor did call. Promptly at six, the fire began to spin and Viktor appeared.

"Hullo Harry. I theenk I have what you need. It vas not easy, but I am Quidditch champion. I also have many girlfriends. Vun girlfriend was able to obtain ze records. I have them here in theez folder."

As he said this, Viktor's hand extended from the flames and Harry took the folder.

"Now, Harry I must go. It is time to repay zis favor to a very preety little weetch. Goodbye."

With the floo disconnected, Harry sat down to review the thin folder. Of course, anything larger wouldn't have been able to come through a basic non-transport floo connection. The folder only had a few documents inside and they were in Bulgarian. Harry groaned. He knew a few basic translate spells, but none for Bulgarian. It looked like his work was done for the night.

The next morning, Harry stopped at the International Committee for Magical Cooperation and inquired on a translator for Bulgarian. He had to wait for a tiny grey haired witch to arrive a half hour later, but Sofia was more than happy to assist the handsome Mr. Potter. She incanted over each document briefly and Harry watched as the words swam together and then gradually resolved to English. He thanked her, provided an autograph, and headed to his office to review the information before he met with Eldritch and Hestia.

As Harry read the brief documents, he smiled to himself. His hunch was correct. Two months after MacNair's expulsion, he had arrived at Durmstrang. Jugson was a year older and had already been at the school for three years. The records included a number of disciplinary incidents that read like a dark magic version of the exploits of Sirius Black and James Potter. It was quite obvious to Harry that the two students had become fast friends. Then, in Jugson's last year, a surprising notation appeared on MacNair's record. It seemed that the two friends had a major duel that was witnessed by several people, including a professor. MacNair was caught using the Cruciatus curse on his best friend and his punishment was to then have the curse turned on him by the professor. Harry shook his head, Durmstrang was definitely a world away from Hogwarts.

Also in the notes, a witness to the offense was listed, one Alexandra Vladinova. That name seemed familiar, so Harry flipped back through the papers and found Alexandra Vladinova listed as an accomplice on an offense with MacNair two years previous. The details of the offense were 'being found off grounds without permission'. That was curiously suspicious and Harry began to diagram the information he had so far. Finally, he turned to the last page and found a brief student record for Alexandra. She was Jugson's age and a fair student with few disciplinary offenses. Her worst was the out of bounds incident. She had left the school at the end of her fifth year to attend to a family emergency, but had returned to finish up her final year and graduate in the same class with Jugson a month after the two former friends dueled. Harry completed his diagram minutes before his meeting with Hestia and Eldritch and then left for their conference. Harry briefed Eldritch and Hestia on what he had found. Then Hestia dropped a bombshell.

"Harry, when I had tea with Eva, she talked a bit about her family. She was especially close to her mother, who died eight years ago. Her mother's name was Alexandra."

"Well, that can't be a coincidence."

Eldritch spoke next.

"When I arrived this morning I spoke to the team investigating Cedrella's past. I have a few notes from them, although it's not much yet. The first question was how close she actually was to Uncle Wally. Initial indications are that they were quite close, based on confiscated correspondence. Cedrella's father was Walden's older brother, older by nine years. And here's something else interesting, Cedrella is actually adopted. The only information we have is that she was a 'souvenir' that arrived home with her parents after a four month honeymoon tour of Europe. She is their only child. Here are copies of the notes from the other team."

Harry took his copy and began to ponder something.

"Thanks Eldritch. I'll make copies of what I have and let you pass those back to the other team since you are already working with them. I think we are getting a good trace on things, but let's keep digging and see what comes up. I am going to try to correlate my notes with the new ones you just gave us. "

With that said, the meeting broke off and Harry went back to his desk, so deep in thought that he actually sat down at Williamson's desk first and then realized his mistake. Harry moved over to his own desk and laid the notes side by side. Then he took a piece of paper to do another diagram. Harry had to admit that at times paperwork was annoying, but it also was a vital part of the investigative process. A younger Harry had dreamed that being an Auror would be a life of constant excitement and battle. In reality, it was a lot of tedious work leading up to brief periods of excitement. Twenty minutes later, Harry had something interesting in the timeline connecting his notes. Alexandra Vladinova left school for a year shortly before her fifth year was complete. Durmstrang was in Bulgaria, but Alexandra was Russian, which is where she presumably went home to. MacNair's brother and sister-in-law returned from their honeymoon a month before Alexandra returned to Durmstrang. Their last stop on the honeymoon tour was Russia and they arrived home with a newly adopted five month old baby Cedrella. Harry had a suspicion, but he needed a contact in Russia and had no idea who might be available, so he decided to check with Davis.

Harry walked across the department, stopped at his boss' door and knocked. He had never come unannounced before and hoped he wasn't intruding. A minute later, the door swung open and Davis gestured in him.

"Hello Potter, have a seat, what's up?"

Harry sat and began to explain what he needed.

"Hello sir, our team has been working on background information for Jugson and MacNair. We have discovered that they attended Durmstrang together."

Harry was about to proceed when Davis Proudfoot jumped in.

"Ah, then that would explain your floo connection to Bulgaria I assume?"

"Yes sir, I am acquainted with Viktor Krum and he was helpful in obtaining the student records. I of course was careful not to mention details."

"Yes, I'm sure you were. You are probably our brightest young Auror, not that it comes as a surprise given your history. I've been keeping track of your investigative team and glad to see you take the initiative with Eldritch and Hestia. Eldritch is smart enough, but a bit cautious at times and Hestia, well let's just say it was my predecessor that hired her. So, now, what did you find out about the two Death Eaters at Durmstrang?"

"Well, records show that they appear to have been good friends until their final year when something happen that caused a monumental duel. But there is another student mentioned in the records by the name of Alexandra Vladinova and it is because of her I am here."

Davis leaned slightly forward and waited for Harry to continue.

"Well, Alexandra seems to have left school for about a year, but returned for her final year and was present at the duel. What we need to find out is where she was during the time of almost a full year when she was out of school. I should also mention, that Hestia discovered during her tea with Eva Jugson that Eva's mother's name was Alexandra. We don't think that's a coincidence. So, what brings me here is that I need a source in Russia who can do some digging for us. Do you know of anyone?"

Davis Proudfoot let out a long, low breath.

"Hmm, very interesting. You have definitely been busy. And we do have a contact that might help. She is the sister of an Unspeakable who works downstairs. She married a Russian bureaucrat and has been living in country for close to twenty years. We have had occasion in the past to ask for her assistance. I'll call and see if she's interested. If so, you can use the floo in my office to meet with her. The floo here is probably better than using your own."

Harry realized what Davis was referring to and interjected.

"Sir, I was very cautious on the floo call to Krum. I set up all necessary wards and precautions and even shut my wives out of the room."

"Not to worry, I'm sure you were careful, but in the future please feel free to use the floo here."

Then he chuckled.

"Shut your _wives_ out of the room huh? How did they take that? I have to admit, I admire you. I can't seem to keep one wife happy. Anyway, I'll make the contact to Russia and let you know when a call has been arranged."

With that, Harry realized he was being dismissed and left the room.

As Harry was preparing to leave at the end of the day, he noticed Davis at his office door gesturing to him. Setting down his papers, Harry made his way over.

"Come in Potter, quickly."

Harry stepped into the office and saw a woman's face in Davis' fire. She appeared to be middle age, maybe older, and was draped in quite a few necklaces. Davis pulled Harry to the fire and began introductions.

" , this is Liza Makovich. Liza, may I introduce Harry Potter."

The witch in the fire smiled.

"Now Davis, do you honestly think I do not recognize who I am looking at? Hello Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure. Davis has given me very few details on what you need, but I understand that you are looking for information on an individual?"

"Yes, Mrs. Makovich. I am looking for details on a witch named Alexandra Vladinova. She attended Durmstrang, but left late in her fifth year due to family reasons and then returned just before the start of her final year. What we are looking for is information on that missing year of Alexandra's life. We also don't know much about her family, so any information would be helpful."

Liza Makovich regarded the handsome young Auror.

"I understand Mr. Potter. Let me see what I can dig up and I'll call back on the floo next Monday at eight in the morning your time."

With that decided, everyone said their goodbyes and the floo fire quieted.


	5. Family Time

Chapter 5 – Family Time

The next day was Saturday and Harry and his family went to visit Ron and Hermione at their new house. Following the war, the Ministry had seized Death Eater funds and properties. After careful cataloging, the properties were slowly being made available for sale. In addition, each of the combatants of the Battle of Hogwarts were given rewards based on an assessment of level of services delivered to the wizarding community. Harry took the largest reward, with Hermione taking a secondary reward and Ron taking slightly less than her. Ron and Hermione then used most of the funds to purchase one of the seized properties. The property included a small home on a pretty piece of farmland just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, on the opposite side of town from the Burrow. With Hermione expecting, they were quickly working on getting the place back into shape. The Potters spent a fun day with just the two families enjoying the countryside. As happy as he was, Harry still found himself fighting to keep his mind off work as he wondered what news would come out of Russia.

On Sunday, the Potters decided to take advantage of the brilliant day and take a trip to the zoo. The last time Harry had been to the zoo had been on Dudley's birthday, shortly before Harry received the news that he was a wizard. As they exited the chimpanzee exhibit, Harry's jaw dropped as he saw someone familiar standing a short ways away. Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin, had grown into a massive man. His girth was nowhere near his father's, but he was still broad and he stood well over six feet tall and his arms bulged with muscle. Harry quickly informed Ginny and Luna who it was and then he decided to step over and say hello. As Harry approached, Dudley turned and his eyes became big as saucers.

"HARRY!"

Dudley then jumped forward to grab Harry's hand with a grin. Harry was a bit surprised, but returned the greeting.

"Dudley, hello, it's been a long time. How are you? How are Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"

Dudley's face dropped a bit.

"I'm well Harry, but obviously you didn't receive the notice. Dad passed from a heart attack almost a year ago. Mum is taking it hard."

Harry was a bit shocked. The Dursleys had been horrendous to him, but the news of Uncle Vernon's passing was still unwelcome.

"Dudley, I'm sorry. I didn't receive any notice. And I'm afraid I've stayed out of touch because I thought that was what you wished."

"Well dad probably wished it, but I've wondered several times how you were. We were given a few details of what happened, but your...um...community didn't want to tell us much. We did hear that you had led some heroic battle and survived. I think mum was actually a bit proud, although she'd never admit it."

Then Dudley took a breath and grinned.

"Now Harry, I'd like to introduce you to someone."

As Dudley said this, he put his arm around the woman at his side. She was almost as tall as Dudley and quite thin with a plain face and long blond hair.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce my fiancé, Lydia."

Lydia smiled and her plain face transformed. Harry greeted Lydia and then pulled Ginny and Luna to his sides.

"Dudley, Lydia, I'd like to introduce my wives. On my right is Luna and on my left is Ginny."

Dudley's eyes got big again.

"Wives? You have two Harry? Is that…um…common with you folks?"

Harry laughed.

"No Dudley, our partnership is unusual even in our 'community', but there are some old laws that still allow it."

As Harry finished speaking, Dudley's gaze descended to the two prams in front of the threesome.

"Yours Harry?"

Harry grinned and reached out to push back the bonnet on each pram to show his sleeping sons to his cousin.

"Yes, Dudley, these are my sons, James and Sirius."

Dudley looked on in awe and then extended a single finger toward each baby and gently caressed their cheeks.

"Wow Harry, you are lucky. I hope to have a son someday."

Then Lydia spoke up.

"Not to worry Dudley, you will if I have anything to say about it!"

That brought a small chuckle from the group and Dudley pulled back from admiring the babies.

"Wait until I tell mum. She'll be happy. She's changed a lot since we lost dad."

Harry regarded his cousin.

"Well, please extend my apologies to Aunt Petunia and tell her we said hello. It was good to see you Dudley."

Then the couples turned and left each other with a final wave. That evening as Harry, Ginny and Luna ate dinner, Luna brought up the subject of Dudley.

"Harry, your cousin surprised me. He wasn't nearly as bad as I expected."

"No Luna, he wasn't as bad as I expected either. He's grown up a lot. I guess there's hope for anyone."

They soon finished dinner and decided to retire a bit early. The day had been long and Harry expected he would have a busy week. The threesome readied for bed, crawled in, spooning each other, and soon fell into a contented sleep.


	6. A Working Investigation

Chapter 6 – A Working Investigation

The next day Harry was at the office early and he waited for Davis to arrive. At ten minutes to eight, Harry's boss appeared and waved Harry over. They entered the office to await the floo call from Russia. Mrs. Makovich was punctual and the flames began to whirl promptly at eight. She began speaking as soon as she appeared.

"Good morning Davis, good morning Mr. Potter. Well, I have some interesting news."

Harry leaned forward anxiously as she continued.

"The person you requested information on, Alexandra Vladinova, is a daughter of one of the oldest pureblood families in this country. They have all been exclusively schooled at Durmstrang for several centuries. I had to call in a few favors and 'assist' some memories, but I have found young Alexandra's destination during her year off from school. She was admitted to a private hospital for what is officially listed on the records as 'stress and mental fatigue'. In actuality, the private hospital she was sent to is known for handling young, unmarried mothers to be. Alexandra gave birth in the hospital and the baby was transferred to a nearby orphanage. Alexandra then went home to her family for several months before she was sent back to school. I couldn't find any records on the child's gender, but I do know the child was adopted a few months later. After graduation, Alexandra returned home for a year or so and then left the country never to return. I did find one person who remembered Alexandra having a large fight with her parents shortly before she disappeared. From that point forward, I could find nothing more."

Harry grinned as his suspicions began to fall into place.

"Thank you Mrs. Makovich. You are amazing. I wouldn't have dreamed you could locate that much information so quickly."

Then Harry impulsively leaned into the fire and planted a gentle kiss on the her cheek.

"Ooh, Mr. Potter you do know how to flatter a woman, but then I hear you've had plenty of practice. Anyway, toodles!"

With a final wink at Harry, Mrs. Makovich dissolved back into the flames. Harry stepped back and turned to his boss.

"Well, I think I can now put together a fair hypothesis for the department meeting at eleven Mr. Proudfoot."

"Indeed Harry, I shall be most interested to hear it all put together and to see the reaction to it. And I must say you knew how to handle Liza perfectly."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Does everyone in the entire wizarding world know about my unique home situation?"

This time Davis Proudfoot laughed.

"Maybe not everyone, but at least ninety percent. You are a legend in many ways my boy."

Groaning, Harry left the office to go find Eldritch and Hestia and began working on their report.

Several hours later, Harry and his team had their facts in order and presentation ready. The actual piecing of the information was mostly Harry, with his colleagues adding to the data gathering. Harry hadn't offered, but both Eldritch and Hestia insisted that Harry present the report.

Davis Proudfoot opened the meeting at eleven.

"Good morning everyone. I appreciate you being prompt. You have all been busy this past week and we have quite a bit of information to discuss. The first team that will present their findings was looking into the backgrounds of MacNair and Jugson. Mr. Potter will present for that team."

Harry stood up and began.

"Our team started by looking at MacNair and Jugson's early years. Both of them came from pureblood families with excellent pedigrees. Next, we began looking for links between the two of them. Jugson was a year older than MacNair and his family was a fair bit wealthier. The families did not live close most of the year, but some of the first records we aligned show that both families had vacation homes on the coast near Brighton and spent their summers there. We don't think that it is too much of a stretch to think that they most likely socialized during their summers. Jugson's family travelled a fair bit and he was listed in records as home educated. MacNair attended Hogwarts for a couple of years, but in his third year he was expelled for using the Imperius curse. He was just thirteen so he avoided penalty."

This information brought a collective intake of breath from most of the department as Harry continued.

"Once expelled from Hogwarts, there were no more records on his education, at least here at the Ministry. After utilizing certain friendly connections, we were able to gain records from overseas and found that several months after his expulsion, MacNair was sent to Durmstrang. Jugson was already in his fourth year at the school at that time. Durmstrang disciplinary records show that as young men they were quite friendly and caused a lot of mayhem at school. Their friendship ended in Jugson's last year at the school. He and MacNair fought a monumental duel that ended with MacNair using the Cruciatus curse on his former friend. Durmstrang disciplinary action for this was to then have a professor turn the curse back on MacNair."

This revelation brought a round of hisses and murmured comments. Davis Proudfoot waited a minute, then cleared his throat and nodded for Harry to continue.

"Another detail from the records regarding the duel was that another student by the name of Alexandra Vladinova was present. Upon learning this information, Hestia made a connection to Eva Jugson. Hestia questioned Eva over tea one afternoon and found her nervous and a bit upset, but she gradually opened up to Hestia after a while. During the conversation, Eva disclosed that her mother's name was Alexandra. So, our next step was to investigate Alexandra Vladinova. She attended Durmstrang for most of her school career, minus a year's break beginning at the end of her fifth year. Alexandra was Russian and a contact in country was quite helpful in our investigation. Alexandra hails from a very old pureblood family, not unlike MacNair and Jugson. When she left school for 'mental stress' she did not return to her family's home, but instead went to a private hospital. Despite what official records indicate, the hospital in question is known to handle young unmarried mothers. Alexandra stayed there about seven months before returning to her family and eventually Durmstrang. The hospital in question is also associated with a nearby orphanage that took the babies once they were born. Focusing on the orphanage, our source found an interesting record that Walden MacNair's older brother and his wife adopted a baby from the orphanage on the final leg of their honeymoon trip around Europe. They named the baby girl Cedrella. Their return back to England came within one month of Alexandra's return to Durmstrang. It was at the end of that final year that the duel occurred. Jugson and Alexandra graduated together, leaving MacNair to finish his last year. Alexandra went home to her family for a while, but at some point an argument ensued and she left the country, never to return. Ministry records here indicate that within a year of her departure, Alexandra Vladinova became Alexandra Jugson. Four years after they married, their only child Eva was born."

Harry took a breath and the several people began murmuring amongst themselves. Harry cleared his throat and the room quieted as he started talking again.

"One last point we investigated was what contact Walden MacNair had with his brother and his family. It seems they were close and there are a number of pieces of correspondence between him and his young niece Cedrella indicating that he was mentoring her. So, our team's hypothesis is that at one time the MacNairs and Jugsons were friendly. Then, during MacNair's fifth year at Durmstrang, his girlfriend became pregnant and left to have the baby. That baby would later be adopted by his brother and raised as his niece. When his former girlfriend returned she began dating his former best friend and this would eventually initiate the duel. After graduation, MacNair's former girlfriend and best friend would marry. This means that Cedrella's comment to Eva was not one of just friendship, but actual familial bond that both of them are apparently aware of."

As he finished his long speech, Harry paused and looked around the room as everyone began to assimilate the information. Davis allowed a minute for everyone to take in Harry's information and waited to see if any questions were posed. When none were, he moved to the next group.

"Thank you Harry, Eldritch and Hestia for a remarkable bit of work. Now, let's move on to the group investigating Cedrella specifically. Robards, I believe it's your turn."

A middle aged Auror with brilliant blue eyes stood up and began to speak.

"Our team was challenged with investigating Cedrella's activities over the last five years, but we were able to go back further. She is listed as a non-active Death Eater relative. From surface appearances this would be correct, but our investigations have made this questionable. Cedrella is thirty-one, the adopted daughter of William and Fiona MacNair. William is Walden's older brother. Cedrella was raised privileged and pureblood to the core. She did not attend Hogwarts and we could find no record of where she was schooled. Her family does have an estate in India and, beginning when Cedrella was eight, they would spend a few months each year in that country. We contacted a Ministry source in Delhi who was able to track down a few references of donations from the MacNairs to the Bali Singh school. For those who aren't familiar, Bali Singh is a very small and elite wizarding school in northern India. They graduate about five students a year. Information on the school is even more minimal that Durmstrang. The few wizards and witches that are known to have graduated Bali Singh have all been linked to the Dark Arts, but none of them have had any ties to this country. Analyzing timelines, it would appear that Cedrella's family was in country during the usual, brief time that Bali Singh holds yearly classes. While investigating the MacNairs' travels, we also found several references to tutors that would travel with them. Our hypothesis is that Cedrella was primarily tutored privately with additional studies at Bali Singh."

Robards took a chance to pause and wait for questions, but none were forthcoming, so he continued.

"The MacNairs owned several business enterprises, including a Muggle managed tea farm and their travels were ostensibly due to business. William and Walden were both involved in the businesses. After the first war, Walden was cleared of charges, but many questioned his account of being Imperiused. In the aftermath of the war, the Ministry fined the family and they lost almost half of their properties. Then Fiona MacNair died when her daughter was sixteen during a trip to Egypt. The records on her death are minimal, but she was running some kind of in country research. We can only guess what she ran afoul of that caused her demise. Cedrella and her father returned to England for a year, but then he continued his travels and business research. When her father left the country, Cedrella was not quite seventeen and was left in the care of her Uncle Walden, with whom she was apparently close. After hearing Harry's research, it seems that we now know why. When Cedrella was eighteen she took over management of several family properties. Around this time she also briefly dated Gregory Goyle Sr. When Cedrella was twenty-one her father was killed during an enchanted fox hunt in Romania. Like his wife's death, details of William's demise are sketchy. It is interesting to note that his last location was Romania and the timeline closely aligns to when Peter Pettigrew was in country working for Voldemort. After her father's death, Cedrella took over the business dealings, but sold the tea farm. The cottage she lives in has been in the family for almost two hundred years. It is modest compared to the main MacNair estate, but it is built on an old Druid circle, which imbues it with unique magic. Cedrella came of age well after the first war and has spent most of the interceding time on overseas ventures. This is where tracing her activities becomes difficult. A little over three years ago she returned to permanently settle in her cottage. This would have been a few months before Voldemort rose to power a second time. Despite this, there have been no indications that she was involved in any stage of the battle."

With that, Robards concluded his presentation and waited for questions. With no questions proposed, Davis Proudfoot took over.

"Thank you Robards. Next, it's Smyth's turn. His group was working on the list of Cedrella's visitors."

A tiny wizard with a mass of brown curly hair spoke up in a surprisingly deep bass voice.

"Our group took the full list of visitors and first attempted to match any names to our high priority watch list. That is, individuals that have a high suspicion of previous Death Eater related activity. Looking at the list, the first name that we focused on is Draco Malfoy. Interestingly, he actually visited Cedrella three different times over the weekend. Dean's original report only mentioned number of individuals, not total number of visits, as some individuals were at the cottage more than once. Draco was also one of the Saturday night attendees. Also in attendance Saturday night was Astoria Greengrass, and our review of the surveillance shows that she and Draco left holding hands. It seems that a possible new alliance with the Greengrass and Malfoy families may be in the works. Another attendee was Gregory Goyle Jr. and he actually was the last to leave on Saturday night, almost three hours after everyone else. As you know, Goyle Jr. is on our high watch list. Like Malfoy, he was apparently coerced into action during the second war, but seems to be more of a follower. The other attendees Saturday night include Millicent Bulstrode, Graeme Wilkes, Theodore Nott, George Rowle, Flora Carrow, Daphne Greengrass, Edward Vaisey and Gemma Farley. Of the eleven, eight are known Slytherins who attended Hogwarts within the last five years. All have familial ties to known Death Eaters. Their average age is 21.5 years, making Cedrella a full ten years older. Given this, our team concludes that Cedrella is most likely mentoring and leading the group. We may not know what they are doing yet, but we doubt that the conjunction of this group is just to attend an innocent party."

As Smyth finished his presentation, Proudfoot opened the room to suggestions from each team on next steps for the investigation. As ideas were presented, several lines of reasoning coalesced and Proudfoot spoke up to assign teams.

"Robards' team will continue investigating all of the party guests except Malfoy and the Greengrass sisters. Smyth's team will take over investigation and surveillance on those three. Potter's team will continue investigating Cedrella. Specifically, looking into her business dealings and the cottage she lives in since we all agree that living in a two bedroom cottage when you own a mansion a short distance away is suspicious. Williamson is going to question Yaxley Jr. with a bit more pressure. He'll be bringing in the three juniors on that as part of their training. Thank you everyone for your hard work. We will meet next week at the same time. Dismissed."

Harry, Hestia and Eldritch left the staff meeting and reconvened at Harry's desk. Eldritch was the first to speak.

"Harry, thanks for presenting the findings. You did a good job on summarizing the key points. I'm now going to state the obvious and nominate you as our team lead, unless Hestia disagrees. You've been basically heading this up anyway. Where do you want us to focus now?"

As Eldritch finished speaking, Harry looked to Hestia. She nodded in agreement, so Harry proceeded.

"Thanks Eldritch. I'll lead, but I want to emphasize that we are a team. The first thing we need to do is initiate full surveillance on Cedrella, especially when she leaves her cottage. Hestia, you are the best at disguises, so I am going to appoint you that duty. We'll set up an alarm on the current surveillance wards so that you will be notified when Cedrella steps foot out of her gate. If you need assistance, you can call in Eldritch or myself. Are you okay with this?"

Hestia nodded and Harry continued.

"Eldritch, if I remember correctly your family owns several small businesses. I'd like to have you use your business knowledge to start a deep dive into Cedrella's business dealings. I'm going to focus on the cottage history and the unusual deaths of both her parents. Any questions, concerns?"

Neither Eldritch or Hestia spoke up, so the team dispersed to each of their tasks. Harry's first stop was at the Department of Magical Land Ownership. After several hours digging, the ancient records for the land on which the MacNair cottage sat had been found and Harry returned to the Auror office to review them, but saw that it was already after his usual dismissal time, so he locked up the files and decided to head home. Before he left, Harry stopped by Proudfoot's office and had Davis provide Liza Malkovich's mailing address. He had an idea how to thank her for the immense help she had provided. With address in hand, Harry headed for the lift and exited the Ministry.


	7. A Night at Home

Chapter 7 – A Night at Home

Harry floo'd out of the Ministry and headed for Diagon Alley. He was already late, but Ginny and Luna were used to his work running overtime so Harry decided to add a few minutes and run an errand. Upon reaching Diagon Alley, Harry made his way straight to Honeydukes, ordered a 600g box of chocolates and had it posted to Liza's address in Russia with a thank you note. Then Harry also purchased two 350g boxes for Luna and Ginny. He picked different box colors for each to make them individual for each of his wives. Harry may not have been bonded for long, but he knew that if a man was buying thank you chocolates for a colleague, he had better also buy some for his wife, or wives in Harry's case. He made his way home and Ginny was the first to greet him.

"Hi dear, you're late. Trouble at work?"

Realizing she sounded a bit miffed, Ginny sweetened the question with a kiss. Then she realized Harry's hands were behind his back.

"Ooh, you're hiding something! What is it?"

Harry laughed and brought his arms around to produce the two boxes of chocolate and Ginny squealed.

"Luna come down here, Harry's brought us yummies."

Luna bounded down the stairs, kissed Harry soundly and then took her chocolate.

"Harry! You spoil us. Not that I'm complaining."

Ginny had already opened hers and had her mouth full of chocolate as she tried to reply.

"Mmm, deffinly not Hawwy."

Then Ginny plunged her mouth into Harry's as she shared her chocolate. They began a delightful chocolate snog session that lasted several minutes until Luna tapped Ginny on the shoulder and Ginny separated herself from Harry.

"My turn Gin."

Luna then took a chocolate snog turn with her husband. Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself as Ginny started to feel up both of them while they snogged, but then a cry came from upstairs. One of the babies was awake and demanding attention. Harry disengaged from Luna and headed for the stairs to check on his son. Halfway up, his second son also began to cry. Harry sighed and picked up the pace on his way to the nursery. Ten minutes later, he appeared back downstairs with both boys and handed them to their mothers for feeding. Then he fell into the couch and relaxed for the first time since arriving home.

"So Harry, the chocolates are wonderful, but is there a reason?"

Harry smiled.

"Do I need a reason?"

Then he chuckled.

"Actually I was buying another box as a thank you for someone and I thought it was only right to bring each of you some as well."

Luna looked up as she switched James to her other breast.

"A thank you for someone? A woman?"

Luna smirked and Harry knew she was teasing.

"Yes, a woman Luna love. An out of country resource that spent most of her weekend tracking down some very interesting information for a case I'm working on. I'm still early in my career, so I need to maintain good relations with my sources and I have yet to find a woman who will turn down Honeydukes."

"Well, as long as she's out of country then I guess I understand. And you do know how to flatter a woman."

"Funny, my source said the same thing earlier."

Soon the boys were fed and Harry took James from Luna. He was amazed at how quickly the boys were growing and enjoyed any time he could spend with them, even simple things like burping them. As he took his son and began to move James to his shoulder, the baby let out a large amount of gas and emptied a portion of his dinner down the front of Harry. Luna laughed, drew her wand and siphoned the mess off of him. Harry looked at his son and laughed.

"Feel better James?"

Harry was then rewarded with a small baby smile and another burp that was thankfully dry. By the time Harry finished burping both his sons, Kreacher had called them to dinner and the family made their way to the dining room. The boys were settled in their cradles while their three parents ate.

After dinner they began the usual routine of baths and nappy changes for the boys. Ginny and Luna let Harry finish and get the boys to sleep. Usually they helped, but Ginny had pulled Luna away and Harry wondered what they were up to. He decided not to worry and enjoy the time with his sons.

With the boys finally sleeping, Harry tiptoed out of the nursery and was on his way back downstairs when Luna called from the bedroom. Harry turned around and went to find out what Luna needed. When he walked in the bedroom, the sight that awaited him was quite delightful. Both his wives were dressed in nothing but lacy knickers and were wrapped around each other. Harry grinned as he realized that they had their own plans for nighttime entertainment and he crossed the room to the bed.

Both Ginny and Luna got up and kneeled on the edge of the bed as Harry approached. As soon as he was within arm's length, they expertly began undressing him and then yanked him into bed. Harry may have been tired after a long day, but he was never too tired for this and was already rock hard as both his wives began lavishing kisses all over him. Occasionally, Ginny and Luna would get close to each other and briefly turn their kisses on each other. Harry just laid back and enjoyed the show for a few minutes. Then, when Ginny worked her way back up to his neck, he grabbed her and began returning the kisses. His hands seemed to move on their own as one reached backward and grabbed one of Luna's breasts, while the other tried to remove Ginny's knickers. Once he conquered the knickers, Harry immediately drove two fingers into Ginny, who was writhing in pleasure. Then she pulled his hand back and grinned mischievously at Harry.

"Now Harry, you can't get too worked up. We haven't even had dessert yet."

Ginny then reached to the nightstand where an open box of chocolates waited. Taking the chocolate, she took a long, slow lick and then nibbled a corner. Then she positioned herself kneeling over Harry's prone body, as she took the chocolate and ran it across Harry's chest several times. As Ginny finished the chocolate trail, Luna leaned over and began to lick it off of him. Ginny kept nibbling the chocolate and had reached the center, which appeared to be raspberry. She dribbled the raspberry syrup on her breasts and then pulled Luna up off Harry. Seeing her wife's raspberry breasts, Luna began to devour them as Ginny moaned. Harry watched the show and thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and the three of them had done a lot. Harry groaned and Luna turned and smirked at him, having finished with Ginny's breasts.

Luna then reached behind her and took another chocolate before turning back to Harry. Ginny moved aside and Luna lowered herself down to his cock. She gave him a couple of long licks down his shaft and Harry moaned. Then she started to lick the chocolate in slow, deliberate strokes while staring at him. After a few licks, Luna put the chocolate in the palm of her hand and then put her hand around his cock. Luna began stroking him and squeezing the chocolate, causing his cock to soon be coated. Harry was about to cum when Luna saw the familiar quivering in his thighs and stopped. Then she turned to Ginny and began to snog her wife while Harry watched. While he normally loved to watch them, Harry was throbbing and desperately needed release. Ginny and Luna heard his groans and disengaged their tongues. They looked at each other and smiled, then they each descended on Harry's chocolate cock. Each of them began licking one side. When their tongues met and licked his head, Harry finally came and sprayed cum in both their faces. Luna and Ginny then turned their attention to each other and began to clean up the mess he had made. They were both kneeling over Harry and each began stroking the other. Luna was the only one left with any clothes and Ginny quickly discarded Luna's knickers. The room was filed with a chorus of moaning and in just minutes, the show had Harry hard again.

Once Luna and Ginny had cleaned up, Harry decided to turn the tables and kneeled on the bed, while forcing his wives down. He began with Luna as he reached for a piece of chocolate and nibbled it. Then he ran it in a swirl pattern from her collarbone down her stomach and finally down to her thatch. After a dozen or so rotations on Luna's beautiful body, she was well coated in chocolate. Harry took the last bit of the chocolate and put it in his mouth. Then he leaned over and began to snog Luna and share the chocolate. She stopped Harry before the chocolate was completely gone and turned her head to begin snogging Ginny and they finished the last of the chocolate piece together as their tongues fought for dominance. While his wives worked on sharing dessert, Harry began to clean up the chocolate swirls he had left on Luna as he began to lick her all over.

Luna was still involved with Ginny and didn't notice that Harry had claimed another piece of chocolate from the box. Suddenly, Luna felt something enter her pussy, but it didn't feel like Harry. She disengaged from Ginny and looked up at a grinning Harry. Then Harry flipped Ginny back onto the bed next to Luna and took another piece of chocolate. He licked it a few times, and then deftly inserted it in Ginny. Watching Harry, Luna suddenly realized what she had felt and she burned with desire. Harry wasn't finished yet, as he found what looked like a chocolate covered cherry in the box. He bit the corner off of it and then dribbled the syrup over both Ginny and Luna's clits. With just the cherry left, Harry descended on Ginny and his tongue placed the cherry in her mouth. Then he went back down and began to lick the juice off Luna's clit. Luna quaked under Harry's tongue and he worked his way lower. When he reached Luna's hole, he found that his plan had worked and the chocolate had melted inside her and was just starting to ooze out. Harry began to lick and suck the chocolate out of Luna, but before he could finish, she spasmed under him and screamed his name. Harry still had chocolate left, so he continued sucking Luna dry and soon she came again. Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Luna's head was thrown back in ecstasy.

As Harry finished with Luna, he moved over to Ginny and began to clean her clit first, savoring the sweetness of the candy mixed with Ginny's own sweetness. Ginny trembled as Harry cleaned her and he looked up briefly before moving lower. What he saw made him throb more. Luna was massaging Ginny's breasts when Ginny stuck her tongue out with the cherry waiting at the tip of it. Luna's tongue reached out to take the cherry and she was soon draped over Ginny while their tongues fought for supremacy. Harry groaned and ducked his head down to continue working. The chocolate he had placed in Ginny was melted and he began to lick and suck it out of her. He had barely started when Ginny jerked under him and issued a strangled scream into Luna's mouth. Harry smiled and continued cleaning up. As he finished sucking chocolate out of her, Harry made one last pass over Ginny's clit and she shuddered to another orgasm.

As Ginny came down from her high, Luna looked up at Harry and saw his need. She grabbed Harry and pulled him to her, then she rolled so that he was flat on the bed again. Ginny was still panting and smiled as she watched her wife mount him. Luna gained speed quickly and was soon bobbing up and down on Harry's shaft. He tried to hold back, but the amazing night had him too far gone as he shot a massive load into Luna and began to slip out of her. Luna didn't seem to mind as she placed herself between Harry and Ginny and the threesome began a round robin snog session.

Harry thought he was done in for, but his wives had other ideas and soon more chocolates came out. The threesome were kneeling in a circle on the bed as Ginny dragged a chocolate down Harry's neck and to his chest. The center of the chocolate broke loose and began to dribble caramel, which Ginny traced around Harry's nipples. Luna's eyes were on fire and she immediately started lapping up the candy. As her tongue flicked around his nipples, Harry was undone and ready to go again. Ginny had turned slightly to engage with Luna again and he took the opportunity to bend Ginny over and enter her from behind. Surprised, she let out a small squeak and then began moving in rhythm with his thrusts as he pounded in and out of her. Luna moaned and began to dip her fingers into her folds, so Ginny pushed Luna down in front of her and began to devour her. As Harry continued pounding Ginny, she moaned and grunted into Luna, making Luna quiver. Finally, Ginny came in another mind shattering climax and the feeling of her muscles tightening around Harry's cock caused him to release into her. Luna was still quivering, so when Ginny regained her vision, she plunged several fingers into Luna and stroked her to her own climax. Finally spent, the threesome collapsed in a pile, panting. Harry's last thought was to pull a loose blanket over them before sleep claimed him.

The next morning Harry was the first to wake up and immediately realized that the room was brighter than it should have been. Reaching for his watch, Harry saw that he was supposed to be at the office in a half hour. He leaned over to kiss Ginny awake.

"Gin, it's late, time to wake up."

She groaned and began to come to as Harry darted for the bathroom. He jumped in the shower for two minutes and cleaned the most important parts of himself. Then he shaved and attempted to plaster his wet hair to his head. As Harry was shaving, Ginny wandered in and took the next shower. She was able to take more time, as her department was more lenient on tardiness. Harry admired her as she passed by, then brought himself in check as he went to the bedroom to dress. Once he arrived in the bedroom, he saw that Luna had collected the boys and started feeding them. Harry went to give her a kiss.

"Good morning Luna love. I can't believe the boys let me oversleep, but thanks for taking care of them. Sorry I have to run, you know how Proudfoot is about tardiness."

Luna smiled at her husband.

"No worries Harry dear. And thank you for a most spectacular night."

"I should be saying the same."

Then Harry looked at the bed. It was a tangle of sheets and blankets with liberal smearings of chocolate all over.

"Wow, we made a mess. I'll need to apologize to Kreacher."

Just as Harry was mentioning the elf, Kreacher appeared with a breakfast tray. Harry issued his apologies, gulped a cup of plain tea, and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth as he headed downstairs to floo to work.


	8. An Ironclad Investigation

Chapter 8 – An Ironclad Investigation

Harry arrived in the Ministry atrium just two minutes before he was due to be at his desk and hurried to a very crowded lift. He arrived at his desk just three minutes late and Eldritch and Hestia were waiting for him. Eldritch surveyed Harry's wet hair and darkened eyes as he chuckled.

"Late night Harry?"

"In a manner of speaking. I overslept."

Then Hestia joined in, as she stepped closer to look at Harry.

"Harry you have something on your neck. Wait. Is that chocolate?"

Harry grabbed a tissue and wiped his neck.

"Oh, um, yeah, must be left from dessert last night. I had to take a fast shower due to oversleeping."

Eldritch and Hestia were both smirking at him as Harry grew red. Then the last person Harry wanted to see right then poked his head over the cubicle wall.

"Interesting Potter. I don't think I've managed to spread dessert on the side of my neck since I was about two."

Davis Proudfoot then turned back to his office with a laugh.

Harry decided to ignore the many looks he was getting from around the office and ducked his head down to review the land records he had stowed the previous day. The records for the land that Cedrella's cottage was on were fairly brief, despite how long it had taken to find them. The land had been first recorded in the MacNair name almost six hundred years before, but that record was one of the very first from the days when the Ministry started tracking magical land ownership. Harry knew it was quite likely that the land went back with the family further, the Ministry just didn't have the records. What Harry did have showed that the land passed from male to male throughout the centuries. Cedrella was the first female to inherit the land, so if she ever married the land would transfer to another name for the first time in centuries. The only other point of interest was an old notation with a name for the land 'Tir o Rym Haearn'. Looking at the name and given the location of the property, Harry guessed the language was Welsh. Hoping he was correct, Harry waved at Hestia before she left, as she was getting ready to leave the office on a surveillance trip. Hestia had Welsh family and Harry remembered that she had translate skills for the language.

"Hestia! Before you go. I need a quick favor."

Turning around, Hestia headed back toward Harry's desk.

"What do you need Harry?"

"I've got something here in the records on Cedrella's land. I think it's Welsh. Can you tell if I'm correct and translate it?"

Hestia leaned over the paper for a moment.

"Aye Harry, it's Welsh. One second."

Hestia waved her wand over the words and they blurred and turned into English.

"Land of Iron Power?" Harry read with a quizzical look.

"Well thanks Hestia. Not sure what it means yet, but it's a bit of a lead."

"No problem Harry. I'm off now on surveillance. Cedrella left her property a few minutes ago."

Harry pondered for a few more minutes, trying to figure a path to pursue next. He didn't have much to go on, but the Welsh translation was intriguing. The key word he decided to focus on was IRON. What did that have to do with the land and it's purported magical properties? He knew there was an ancient druid circle on the land. Was there a connection? This was really beyond normal Auror duties. It was more a historian's area and Harry wished he had paid more attention in History of Magic. After a few minutes, he decided to go to the Magical History Department with his clues and see if they could point him further. Sighing, he left his desk and headed for the lift. Four floors below, he entered the History department. The place was as quiet as a library, with several old witches and a wizard with their heads down in books. Harry cleared his throat and one of the witches looked up. Her frustrated look immediately dissolved when she saw who it was and rushed over to greet him.

"Harry Potter! I can't believe it. What brings you down to our hole in the Ministry? Oh, and I'm Maude Blakely."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you Maude. I have an active investigation and I need some help with a piece of information I've found. I was hoping you could help."

"Certainly, please come sit and tell me more."

Harry sat in the offered seat and gave Maude a synopsis of what he had found so far. She pondered for a minute before responding.

"Hmm, interesting. My suspicion would be that the reference to iron is referring to meteoric iron. The ancient tribes that inhabited these isles placed great value on the rare substance. And, while it was mainly useful to Muggles for making weapons, wizards of the time knew that iron formed in the stars has a powerful influence on the base elements of creation. The wizards of that time are what we now call druids. They used meteoric iron as a focal point when calling on atmospheric influences such as rain, thunder and lightning. There are several instances of druid circles being placed over the landing spots of meteors. My suspicion is that the land you are researching is one such place."

"Wow, interesting indeed. So, if I wanted more details on the potential for this power, do you have a suggestion on where I can look?"

Maude smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote on it and then passed the paper to Harry.

"Harry, this book is the best for a good introduction on the subject. It's an area I studied once and the book gives a good overview without trying to teach you a full course of alchemy."

"Excellent, thank you Maude. Looks like I'm off to the Ministry library then."

"No problem, always happy to help."

Harry shook Maude's hand and made his way out of her department and on to the library. Once there he inquired about the book and found that it was in the restricted section. Thankfully, Aurors were pre-authorized and the archivist handed the book over within minutes. The book was quite large and Harry spent an hour scanning the information it contained on meteoric iron. He soon gleaned enough information that he had an idea why Cedrella stayed in her small cottage.

With his research on the cottage having provided a good deal of fruit, Harry turned to his next task, investigating William and Fiona MacNair's deaths. Harry returned the book on alchemy and made his way through a door on the far side of the library which led to the Ministry archives. Once there, he made his way to the archivist's desk and submitted his request for death certificates and death investigation details for William and Fiona. The archivist advised that it would take a while, so Harry decided to take an early lunch and made his way to Ginny's office to see if she was available.

As he entered the Women's Quidditch Division office, Harry saw Ginny standing at a colleague's desk. She was underneath one of the false skylights that poured imitation sunlight down on her and he paused to stare. They had been together for several years, but she still left him gobsmacked sometimes. Harry stayed like that with his mouth hanging open for a couple of minutes before Anne Smithson stepped in front of him and laughed.

"She still has that effect on you, huh Harry?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Ginny's co-worker.

"Oh, hi Anne. Um, yeah."

Anne laughed and shook her head as Ginny saw Harry and crossed the office to him.

"Hi honey, what's up? Are you here for lunch? I wouldn't mind going early, I'm starving."

"Excellent. So you can leave now?"

Ginny looked over her shoulder and several co-workers gave her a shoo sign as they grinned at her. Ginny chuckled, took Harry's arm and led him to the lift. They enjoyed a relaxed lunch with Ginny doing most of the talking about the preparations for the Quidditch cup and several difficult contract negotiations that were underway. Harry spoke a bit about his research and the fact that he had mainly been stuck in books and archives for the past week. He couldn't give Ginny details, which frustrated him, although she understood.

They finished lunch and he walked with her back to her office. When they arrived it was 12:30 and everyone else had gone to lunch. Since their usual audience was missing, Harry decided to give his wife a good snog before going back to the archives. As they snogged, Harry felt himself begin to lose control and he started to pull back, but Ginny held firm to his waist as she began to pull his shirt up. Soon they were stumbling toward her desk. Harry knew they were mad to do this in the middle of an open office in the middle of the day, but he was losing all rational thought as Ginny began to unbuckle his belt and he reached forward to open her blouse. As he began teasing her breasts he felt a bit of wetness leak from her nipples and lowered his head to suckle her. Ginny began groaning and reached around to sweep papers and a broom off her desk. While Harry's mouth was busy at her breasts, his hands had raised her skirt and were making quick work of her knickers. They were panting into each other when Ginny pulled back a little bit.

"Gods Harry. I don't know what's come over me. We shouldn't be doing this, but I need you. Please just get on with it and shag me quick before everyone comes back."

Smiling down on her, Harry pushed her back on the desk and began nuzzling her neck. Then he entered her in one swift move and Ginny's body trembled. Knowing that time was limited, Harry began a fast rhythm and Ginny was biting his shoulder to keep her noises to a minimum. Within minutes she came, arching back against the desk as Harry kissed her and inhaled her scream. He thrust several more times and came quickly. Feeling his knees buckle, he collapsed onto Ginny while he caught his breath. They hadn't gone that fast in a while and Harry was completely drained. Gradually his breath returned and he stood up, pulling Ginny with him.

"Mmm, Harry, that was amazing. You need to come visit me for lunch more often."

Harry gave her one more kiss and began to clean up and pull his pants back up. Ginny was busy buttoning her blouse and had just started to straighten her hair when several of her colleagues returned to the office. Harry walked by them and nodded on his way out, unable to keep the grin from his face. Ginny meanwhile was busy putting the papers on her desk back in order and trying to ignore the chuckling coming from the desks around her.

When Harry arrived back at the archives, the information he had requested was waiting for him. He took the files and made his way to a research cubicle. He decided to start with Fiona, who had died first. Her official cause of death was listed as 'adventure misfortune'. Harry scowled at that obtuse entry and continued reading. Fiona had died in Egypt and her body was sent home for burial, but no autopsy was done. Due to the unusual nature of her death and 'questionable practices on the behalf of the Egyptian authorities', an initial investigation was performed. Looking through the investigation notes, Harry found only a couple of items of interest. First, the investigator noted that Fiona's chest was covered in a strange pattern of burns. Second, she was found with a large selection of iron beads that were believed to have been illegally excavated from Egyptian tombs, and the investigator recommended a fine for suspected illegal digging. Nothing further in the records on Fiona provided additional insight and Harry moved on to William's records.

William MacNair had died while on a hunting trip in Romania and his cause of death was listed as heart attack. Due to his brother's activities, Willliam was under surveillance after the first war and thus his death was investigated fully. Reading through the investigation notes, Harry found several interesting details. First, William had spent three days with the hunting group and then had disappeared for four days before having his heart attack. Second, his last known location with the group was a pub where he was seen talking to a small disheveled man. Reading the description that the investigator had recovered from a memory, Harry recognized the person described as Wormtail. Finally, the location where William had died was in woods near a popular hiking area around an old meteor crater. The conclusion was that hiking the steep slope had induced his heart attack.

As Harry finished going through the records, he gathered all the papers and returned them to their folios. Harry then turned everything in and made his way out of the archives. His brain was churning as he made his way back to his office. He had an idea, but needed to check on Cedrella before he put his plan in motion. When he arrived, he made his way to Proudfoot's office and knocked. Davis waved the door open and Harry stepped into the office.

"Hello Potter. You look pensive. What's up?"

"Hello. I have a potential lead I want to investigate more. Do you know if Cedrella has returned home yet?"

Davis pulled out a small blue tinted crystal ball and stared into it. A minute later, he looked up and responded.

"No Harry, the surveillance wards do not show her at home."

"Good. I want to check something at her property. I think it can be done outside the wards. Do you know of a dowser sir? Hopefully someone immediately available?"

Proudfoot cocked an eyebrow at Harry.

"You are full of surprises Potter. I may know of someone. Old friend of my dad's. Works in the Potions Research Department. Name is Henry James. The work he does is good, but the research is not usually time pressing. I think he may be able to spare you a couple hours. Why don't I come with you and make the introductions."

Harry and his boss made their way out of the Auror office and bypassed the lift in favor of the stairs since they were only going down one level. Davis made his way down the hall to a door marked with various safety warnings. They entered carefully into a room that smelled like the dungeon of Hogwarts times ten. Harry's nose twitched as he followed Davis to a workbench and a tall, skeletal looking old wizard.

"Henry! How are you old friend?"

"Well hullo Davis. Doing as well as can be expected at my age. What brings you here? Oh, wait. Is that Harry Potter?"

"Yes indeed Henry, and he is the reason we are here. Harry, this is Henry Davis, an old friend, potions master extraordinaire and expert dowser."

"Hello sir. Pleasure to meet you. I'm working a case investigation and I need a dowser who can come with me this afternoon to do a bit of work. Davis thought you might be able to help."

"Dowsing huh? Well, it's been a while. Not to worry, once one has the gift, it doesn't leave. I take it time is of an essence? I'd be happy to help. Will be good to get out and get some sunshine. These old bones could use it. Let me go find a couple of things and I'll meet you at the lift in fifteen young man."

Harry smiled and followed Davis back out of the department.

"Well Harry, I'm heading back upstairs. Henry's a good man and one of the best dowsers I've seen. I don't know what you are looking for, but if it's to be found, he will find it. Good luck."

Harry said good-bye to his boss and made his way to the lift. Henry joined him a few minutes later and they made their way out of the Ministry. Then Harry apparated them to the border of Cedrella's property. Henry looked around and then turned his attention to Harry.

"Okay young man, we're here, wherever we are. What exactly are you looking for? I can feel the warding and it's unusually strong. Whoever owns this place has some power."

"Yes Henry. We are going to be working just outside the wards and I hope they will not cause an issue for you. What I am looking for is metals. Specifically iron. I'd like to know if there are any large amounts nearby."

"Iron! Okay, got it. Let's start walking in a circle on the edge of the wards. I am going to do some enchanting that will help to tune in my dowsing rod to the desired element."

Harry and Henry began their slow maneuvers around the edge of the cottage. Henry was deeply focused with his eyes nearly closed and Harry had his wand in hand, on guard for any surprises. They circled the entire property twice and Harry noticed Henry pause at several points when his rod trembled more than usual. Finally Henry stopped and looked at Harry.

"Okay, I've done all I can Harry. I don't like this place, so can you please get us back to the Ministry and we can talk."

Harry took his arm and apparated back to the Ministry entrance before they went inside and made their way to Henry's office. While they were in the lift, Harry glanced at his watch and realized he was already an hour late getting home. Oh well, some things couldn't be helped, especially when it came to being an Auror. They reached Henry's office and settled into two chairs as Henry opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of muggle scotch. Harry declined as Henry downed his first shot and then poured a second. Once the drink settled him, Henry began.

"I don't know what that place was Harry, but the magic there is not normal. I know you felt the wards. Hell, even a squib would feel the wards around that place. Beyond the warding, did you feel anything else?"

Harry frowned as he replied.

"I wasn't planning on saying anything. No one else in the department has mentioned it, but something there felt off. I can't describe it better than that. Almost like an itch you can't reach. I don't understand it."

"Ha! I figured if anyone would feel it you would be the one. I know you told all the newspapers that everything you did was a combination of luck, circumstances and assistance from friends, but I know better. There is a special power in you my boy. Now stop frowning at me and I'll explain a bit. What do you know about dowsing?"

"Um, well dowsing is an ancient art used to feel underlying changes within the atmosphere that indicate the presence of different materials. Muggles dowse for water and their efforts are sometimes successful, but sometimes not. A properly trained wizard can dowse for a number of materials, of which the most useful are various metals. I've read that it takes unique training, but I've never heard of any training offered for it."

"Yes indeed Harry and you never will. Training in dowsing is a specialty offered to those who show promise. It is passed down from a master to an apprentice. A master does not seek apprentices, nor do apprentices seek a master. The underlying magic of the world crosses their paths. Some would call it fate. That is what happened to me at fourteen. Also, you should know that dowsing has a heavy psychic element to it. Most successful dowsers come from family with psychic blood, myself included. I've never been able to read tea leaves or a crystal ball, but with my rod in hand I can feel things others cannot. I think that is why I was disturbed more than you by the location we just visited. So, you specifically asked me to dowse for metals and, more specifically for iron. Well, I can confirm that there is iron in abundance both within and without the earth at the location. There are also a number of other trace minerals. The site reeks of metal. I wonder why someone would choose to build on such a location. Is there anything more you can tell me?"

"Well, most of the investigation is secret of course, but I feel that you can keep a trust?"

"Of course my boy."

"The location we were just at is the location of an ancient druid circle that once went by a name that translates to 'land of iron power'. My research has led me to believe it is most likely the site of a meteorite. I can't tell you more than that."

"Hmm, well that does explain a lot. The druids were wizards of ancient natural forces and meteoric iron was one of their especial affinities. Still, it would not be where I would choose to build my house."

"But it would be a place of extreme magical power?"

"Indeed, although how extreme would depend on the quantity of the iron."

"So, if you collected more iron in an area, that would increase the strength?"

"To an extent, although you would need a fair bit. Each meteorite is its own entity. Metal from other meteorites will be different. They will add to the strength, but not as much as one would think given their different affinities."

"Would there be any way to increase the affinities of different sources so that they would strengthen each other?"

"Perhaps. I've heard of something similar in the past, but that goes beyond my area of expertise. There is an alchemist that might help you. He's a bit of a hermit. If you want, I can try to contact him and see if he is willing to help."

"Please, I would appreciate that."

"No problem. If you are tracking down dark magic and it is aligning with the ancient powers of earth, then it would only be wise to help you. I'll send my associate an owl tonight, but it might take a couple of days before I hear back, if he responds at all."

"I understand, thank you for all your help."

"No problem my boy. Now, it is late and from what I've read, you have a couple of lovely ladies waiting for you at home."

Harry chuckled and Henry smiled and winked at him as Harry stood up and left the old man to his musings.


	9. Priorities

Chapter 9 – Priorities

By the time Harry arrived home it was almost seven. He stepped into the foyer and called out, but there was no answer. Usually at least one of his wives would be waiting to greet him. Instead, Kreacher popped in.

"Hello Master Harry. It is good you are home. Kreacher has kept your plate warm."

"Thanks Kreacher. I'm just going to go talk to Ginny and Luna before I eat."

Harry proceeded down the hall to the living room, but it was empty. Then he made his way upstairs and finally heard noises coming from the hall bath. He stepped into the small room and his heart lifted. Ginny and Luna were each bathing a baby and the room smelled pleasantly of their lavender baby bath.

"Hello dears. Daddy's home!"

Ginny turned and smiled.

"Hi Harry. Sorry, we couldn't wait any longer. We have to keep these boys on schedule. Here, James is done. Why don't you dry him and do his nappy."

Harry took his son and planted a kiss on Ginny, then he turned and kissed Luna briefly as she welcomed him home. Then he took his son and began to make him ready for bed. A half hour later both boys were settled in their cribs and drifting off to sleep. Harry had made a point of snuggling each of them, but he wasn't happy. He had spent a total of a half hour all day with his sons, and split that between the boys. They were too young to realize, but Harry did. He made a silent commitment to himself to try to get home sooner.

Harry, Ginny and Luna made their way downstairs and settled in the living room. Kreacher brought Harry's dinner tray and Harry begin to eat when he looked at Luna and saw she was grinning.

"Luna love, you look fit to burst. What is it?"

"Well, when I was running errands with the boys, I stopped in that new shop in Diagon Alley, the Magical Home. It's quite a shop. Lots of beautiful furniture. It's amazing what some transfiguration spells can do to make a utilitarian piece of furniture multi-functional. Anyway, I stopped and talked with the owners, the Websters, and I mentioned I was an artist. They have a lot of great items, but don't have a lot of decorative pieces yet and they were interested to see my work. So I called Kreacher and he very nicely fetched a couple of my complete paintings. As soon as the Websters saw them, they immediately offered to take my work on commission. They take a 30% commission, but I couldn't believe the prices they put on some of my pieces. They took the three I had Kreacher bring and I am going to take a few more over there tomorrow. I can't believe it, I'm going to finally be a real artist! Of course, we have to see if the paintings sell."

Harry pushed his tray aside and reached across the room, pulling Luna into a hug and ended up swinging her in a circle.

"Luna! That's fantastic! Of course they'll sell. It's fabulous news. And I know you must have been dying to tell me and then I was late and we had to get the boys ready for bed. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay Harry. We miss you of course, but we know your work is important. I'm just so glad that I'll be making some money and contributing."

Harry pushed Luna back and looked her in the eyes.

"What? Worried about contributing? We have two beautiful boys who are wonderful, but highly demanding. Ginny and I wouldn't be able to do what we do unless you were here. I've told you before and I don't want to hear anything about 'contributing' again. I am thrilled that you are finally fulfilling your dream to be a painter."

Harry kissed Luna soundly and sat back down to finish his meal. Ginny began discussing some of the recent contract negotiation drama from her department. She was careful to only divulge what was public knowledge, but it was interesting how involved professional Quidditch contracts could be. Of course, when Gwenog signed her ten year deal, Ginny had told them the negotiations took five months. As they all discussed their day, Harry wished he could tell them some of what he was doing, but there was very little he could say. He did mention his work with a dowser, although he didn't give case specifics. Both Ginny and Luna found the idea of dowsing fascinating. It was an old magic art that was seldom heard of in the modern day.

As the night wound down, they all went to prepare for bed. As they were getting ready to turn in, Harry went for one last check on the boys. When he approached Sirius' crib, he noticed something was wrong and lit his wand. The baby was sprawled in an unusual position and quite pink. Harry touched his brow and found that the baby was burning up. Turning quickly, Harry checked on James. He was a bit warm, but not as bad as his brother. Harry called Ginny and Luna in right away. They both took one look at Sirius and decided to make an immediate trip to St. Mungo's. Harry stayed with the boys while Luna and Ginny dressed, then he pulled on clothes quickly. Each of the mothers took their sons and the entire family floo'd to the hospital.

As they came out of the fire, Ginny ran with Sirius to the reception desk. Luna and Harry were directly behind her. Seeing the sick baby, the receptionist called a healer immediately and before long they were ushered back to an exam room. Two healers immediately began examining the boys. Sirius was the worst, but James was also sick. After several diagnostics, the boys were diagnosed with Flytherby Fever. There had been several cases lately and the hospital was prepared to treat the illness. The disease was transmitted airborne and most often affected the young. If the boys had been older, they likely would have received a higher immunity level from their mothers. The outlook was good, but the babies would have to be in the hospital for several days. Realizing the unique family situation, the healers set up a special room with two bassinets and the three parents arranged themselves in the room and began the long wait. One key element of the healing process was to bathe the babies every four hours in a solution of diluted murtlap essence. Usually nurses would handle the baths, but the threesome decided they could handle that part of the babies' care. The night was long, but eventually the new day dawned and they were hopeful as Sirius had already noticeably improved.

Early in the morning, Ginny made the decision that she would stay with Luna at the hospital. There wasn't anything that needed her desperately at the office. Harry though was faced with the horrible choice of staying where his heart was or going to work a job that was in the middle of a crucial investigation. Ginny and Luna insisted that they could handle taking care of the boys and pushed Harry to go on to work. Harry finally agreed and floo'd from St. Mungo's to the Ministry with a heavy heart. Arriving at his desk, Dean was the first to notice his rumpled clothes, unshaved face and darkened eyes.

"Harry, what in the hell happened to you?"

As Harry prepared to respond, he noticed several other faces turned to him. Davis Proudfoot had just stepped out of his office and made his way over with a questioning look on his face.

"Morning Potter, is something wrong?"

"Good morning. Well, actually not good. Both my sons are at St. Mungo's with fevers. They're doing better, but will be there a couple days. I left Luna and Ginny there and came straight to the office. I know with the ongoing investigation, I need to stay on this. I haven't had any sleep and I apologize for my appearance, but I haven't been home since last night."

Dean and several others expressed their concern for the boys. Davis though smiled at Harry and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry to hear about that Potter, but the boys have their mothers. I'm glad you're keeping priorities straight."

As Harry watched his boss retreat back to his office, he sincerely wondered if he did indeed have his priorities straight.


	10. A Plan Emerges

Chapter 10 - A Plan Emerges

Harry's first task of the day was to meet with Eldritch and Hestia. They convened at Harry's desk to put together the information the three of them had gathered over the past several days in preparation for a department meeting at eleven. Harry began by outlining what he had found regarding the MacNair land and also his research into the elder MacNairs' deaths. It became clear as he listed each item that there was a link to iron and meteorites in regards to both the land and the deaths. As he was finishing, Harry could tell that Eldritch was getting excited.

"Ok, so that's what I have for now. Eldritch, you look like you have something monumental. Why don't you go first."

"Well Harry, as you listed your findings, a few pieces clicked into place for me. I've been looking into the MacNair business dealings, especially over the last ten years. The family has a lot of old business ties, but in the last years they have been busy restructuring their holdings. The tea farm they sold has been in the family for 120 years, but was sold very quickly for a reasonable amount, but potentially it could have brought more money. The next part of my puzzle was looking at what they've been doing with the money from these sales. It took some digging through magical and muggle records, but I've tracked a link to Cedrella MacNair via a corporation in the States. That company has spent the last eight years gradually building up a new division of investments centered around mines and rare minerals. One of their purchases was a small mine in the northwest part of Romania, near where William was visiting shortly before his death. Also, Cedrella is listed on the board of the corporation as Sinead MacNair. Sinead is her middle name. It seems that the MacNairs have been keeping a lot of their dealings private by working within the muggle world. Interestingly, I found a Sinead MacNair who took several muggle business courses in the United States when Cedrella would have been nineteen and was in the States on 'student travels'."

Harry let out a low whistle.

"Very interesting. For a pure blood family who have historically despised muggles, it seems the MacNairs are tolerant of muggles when it suits them. Thanks Eldritch. Ok Hestia, how did the surveillance go?"

"Well, I followed Cedrella on three occasions when she left her cottage. Twice the trips were brief, just a couple of hours on average. The third trip lasted most of day and into the night. The two short trips were both to visit the homes of some of the party attendees. The first trip she visited the ancestral home of the Wilkes family. The youngest son, Graeme, was part of the Saturday night gathering. Interestingly, Theodore Nott is also living at the home. The house is on a fair size, very old estate that is well warded. Along with the main road, there are three additional side roads into the property. I called in some of the juniors to watch those roads and no one left while Cedrella was visiting. Graeme and Theodore left together about a half hour after Cedrella left. I had already followed Cedrella back to her cottage, but Mr. Thomas, one of the juniors, took the initiative and followed the men when they left. They spent several hours making a number of stops, including Malfoy Manor and Knockturn Alley. They ended up back that evening at Cedrella's cottage with several boxes in hand. It would seem that Cedrella may not be leaving the cottage often, but the others are doing her bidding."

As Hestia paused, Harry and Eldritch took a moment to assimilate the information.

"Ok Hestia, what about Cedrella's two additional trips?"

"Well, trip two was the briefest, lasting only about an hour. She visited Millicent Bulstrode's flat and left less than an hour later. The flat was warded, but not well. I was able to use an extendable ear from an adjacent stairwell and heard a bit of the conversation. The warding did work in that the conversation was muffled, but I still caught some of it. She was discussing something with Millicent and trying to ensure Millicent would be ready in time for the 'growing moon'. That was something I caught well in Cedrella's voice, the emphasis was on the growing moon. Millicent was difficult to hear, but she seemed to upset. Not long after, Cedrella left the flat and appeared angry."

Before Hestia continued, Eldritch spoke up.

"Growing moon…I've heard of that. I think the Prophet had an article on it recently."

"Indeed Eldritch, I looked it up. The 'growing moon' is a full moon that occurs quite close to the Earth in rotation. Muggles call it a supermoon. They are a bit overly dramatic. Anyway, the next one is due in just three days. That is where the final visit I witnessed comes in. Cedrella spent most of a day and evening at the Goyle residence. While not spectacular, the house is quite old and sits on close to an acre of land near old forest. We know that Cedrella was at one time involved with Gregory Senior when she was in her late teens and he was nearly forty. Since he was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, it seems she has switched her focus to his son, who is eleven years younger than her. The house was warded against listening devices, but the grounds were not. Also, there was no disillusionment of the grounds and I was able to see quite a bit of what happened once darkness fell. This was two nights ago as the moon was waxing and the grounds were quite illuminated. Cedrella stood outside near an old tree and performed some sort of ritual. The language was similar to Welsh, but significantly different from the modern version. I recognized enough though to realize she was calling on the power of Taranis. Part way through the ceremony, she ended it abruptly."

Hestia paused to sip some water and then continued.

"Gregory Junior did nothing while this was going on. He mainly just stood to the side and watched. When Cedrella finished, she turned to him and seemed to be possessed. She said something about 'finishing the ritual when the moon completes'. She seemed quite frantic after her partial conjuring ceremony and attacked Goyle in a most carnal manner afterward. I will say for a man who seemed to be in a state of shock, he recovered quickly and did everything she demanded, which was quite a lot. Now, I'm no prude, but it was quite shocking to watch them and I was tempted to leave, but I maintained surveillance. After about an hour, they finished and Cedrella walked off the property and apparated back home. She left young Goyle laying under the tree. I followed Cedrella and caught her as she returned to her own cottage. In summary, I would say that she appeared to be practicing for something big to happen at the time of the growing moon. Seeing what the brief practice ritual did to her, I would hate to see the result of a full ritual."

Harry looked a bit stunned.

"Wow. This does not bode well. I paid attention enough in my mythology lessons that I remember a bit about Taranis. He was one of the most powerful Druidic gods, with the ability to control thunder and lightning. Given the location of the MacNair cottage, as well as their great interest in metals and mines, I can only assume they are planning on attempting to call Taranis to do their bidding. I don't know if I even believe it is possible, but we can't ignore the possibility. Let's go ahead and get a summary together for the department meeting. I think some decisions are going to need to be made quickly."

A couple of hours later, the Auror department all gathered for their update meeting. Davis Proudfoot called the room to order.

"Good morning everyone. I know you have all been busy. I'd like to start with Smyth's team. They were tasked with surveillance and investigation of Draco Malfoy and the Greengrass sisters."

Smyth stood and addressed the department.

"Our team has been looking into Draco Malfoy and Astoria and Daphne Greengrass. We put all three under careful surveillance. Initially, this surveillance was to be initiated at Malfoy Manor and the Greengrass estate. After two days it became obvious that the Greengrass sisters are in fact living at Malfoy Manor. As we thought earlier, it appears an alliance is in the works and we noted on one evening that Draco is indeed involved with Astoria, but also with Daphne. They were spotted at the Pixies nightclub and it was quite obvious that the three of them are very, um…intimate. While interesting, Draco's personal life is not our main concern. What is concerning is that during our surveillance Draco made a trip to a dark arts store located in Mould-on-the-Wold. This store, Nasty Novelties is a small by-appointment only establishment. Draco was at the store a total of 23 minutes and left with a small package. The team checked with Gringotts after this and found that Draco made a withdrawal of a sizeable amount two days prior to his shopping trip. Of course, the goblins won't tell us exact amounts. Along with Draco's own shopping trip, Theodore Nott and Graeme Wilkes made a brief visit, arriving with a package, but then leaving without…"

As Smyth made his presentation, a short, chirping alarm sounded from Proudfoot's office and he left the group briefly. Returning seconds later, he carried the blue-white surveillance ball that was linked to Cedrella's cottage. As he peered into the ball, Proudfoot grimaced.

"Well everyone. It looks like we have a timely development. Draco Malfoy just arrived at Cedrella's cottage. He is alone, but carrying several packages. He's entering the wards now, so we won't see much else. I'll keep a watch while we continue the briefings."

Smyth caught the nod from his boss and continued.

"Well I was almost done. We don't have anything additional. The Greengrass sisters have done nothing apparent on their own. The family is old pure-blood, but nowhere near as wealthy as the Malfoys. In summary, it appears Draco is working with several others within Cedrella's group to run some kind of errands and gather materials for something. We may not know what, but I can't imagine it's good."

Smyth finished and Proudfoot signaled Robards to begin.

"Okay everyone, our team took a look at the other guests from Cedrella's party. As has been mentioned, Theodore and Graeme are known to have run at least one errand for Draco Malfoy. We were hoping for similar results from detailed surveillance on the other participants, but the only information we were able to deduce is that it seems that several of Cedrella's party-goers are paired off. Along with Draco and the Greengrass sisters, George and Gemma, and Flora and Edward were spotted together and their interactions make it obvious that the purebloods are pursuing their usual early pairings to keep the blood lines alive. Interestingly, one evening's surveillance also caught Graeme and Theodore in a brief compromising situation in an alley. It would seem they are also together, which is surprising. The purebloods have traditionally scowled on such relations, as they do not propagate the bloodlines. While this may seem to be just a bit of gossip, the information should be kept in mind if we ever need to provide pressure during future investigations. As a last note, three days ago Farley and Vaisey also made withdrawals from their family vaults. Again, we are unsure if money or other valuables were removed, but the coincidence seems a bit too convenient."

Robards turned to Proudfoot, who then nodded at Harry to present.

"Our team was tasked with investigating the MacNair cottage and businesses, as well as the deaths of William and Fiona MacNair. We discovered that the cottage sits on an old druid circle and is in the records with an ancient name that translates to 'land of iron power'. Additional investigation leads us to believe that the iron in question is meteoric iron. This iron has been especially valued through the centuries for its purported alchemical uses and there are also legends of the druids using the iron to draw on ancient primal forces. We also found that over the last ten years, the MacNairs have been working on locating and collecting more sources of this iron. Fiona died in Egypt while in possession of looted artifacts made of the substance. William died in Romania near a well-known meteor landing site. Also, the MacNair family has spent the last few years consolidating their businesses and investing quite a bit into mining operations. Eldritch had to do a lot of digging, but found that Cedrella sits on the board of a muggle holding company and is actually the driving force behind the company's mining investments. She also has attended a muggle business school in the States."

That announcement brought a round of whispers and hisses. Someone spoke up from the back of the room.

"So much for hating muggles. I guess they're useful on occasion."

Harry couldn't identify the voice and decided to continue.

"Indeed, it seems that Cedrella has decided to hide some of her business dealings behind a muggle facade. Next, myself and a dowser visited the cottage and we found a lot of iron traces of different 'affinities'. The dowser I utilized is quite accomplished and believes the iron at the site comes from multiple sources. He was greatly disturbed by what he felt and left as quickly as we could finalize the work. Finally, Hestia kept Cedrella under surveillance whenever she would leave the cottage. She made a visit to Theodore and Graeme that we believe initiated their shopping. She also visited Millicent Bulstrode, but left quickly and Millicent seemed upset. That may be something we can leverage in the future. Finally, Hestia witnessed a partial ceremony at the home of Gregory Goyle that appeared to be a trial run of some sort of ceremony where Cedrella was readying to call on the ancient god Taranis. She ended before the ceremony was complete and advised Gregory that they would finish the ritual at the 'growing moon'. That moon is now due in just three days. It is our belief that the group is pulling together ancient artifacts, primarily iron, in preparation for some sort of ceremony to be performed in three days. I don't know if it's actually possible, but it would seem that Cedrella is going to call on the power of the druid god of thunder and lightning, Taranis. If she can actually do this, we obviously have a very large problem."

Harry ended his presentation and looked at Proudfoot. Davis took a moment before he spoke.

"Merlin's beard. It sounds like we are in for a shitstorm of trouble. Okay, thank you everyone. I think it's time we all get together on this and decide on a plan to move forward. Before we do that, Williamson and the juniors were working on Yaxley. Did you get anything else out of him?"

Williamson stretched his lanky frame as he responded.

"We've spent several days providing increased pressure around the clock on Cyrus. We may have a complaint from the DPUWW, but I'm willing to take it. For one so young he is amazingly skilled and stubborn in resisting. I'm a reasonably skilled Legilimens, but even with the aid of potions to wear him down, I have only been able to touch the first layers of his mind. The juniors have been using more mundane means and have garnered much of the same information. Cyrus was part of the group of young people that Cedrella recruited about a year and a half ago in the wake of the Battle of Hogwarts. All we can see in his head is the saying 'right the wrongs as promised'. We can continue to pressure him, but DPUWW is beginning to raise a fuss."

Proudfoot nodded at Williamson and turned to address the whole room.

"Okay everyone, let's start brainstorming. I want suggestions on next steps. We've been lucky with passive surveillance so far, but I think given time constraints we need to get more aggressive. Any idea is welcome, no matter how small. Remember, when we caught Cyrus we thought it was a simple muggle abuse case and now look where we are."

The room began buzzing and hands began raising as ideas started dancing around the room. Davis took the ideas with multiple supporters and waved his wand to sketch them in the air in fluorescent lettering. Once they had settled on four immediate actions, Davis spoke to begin assignments.

"Okay, Potter, Lang and junior Thomas will be going to Millicent Bulstrode's to question her. Since she knows Potter and Thomas from school, let's hope that they can get some information out of her. Lang will also be in attendance for her abilities with questioning from a witch's perspective. Next, Robards' team and Smyth's team will be splitting into two person groups. Each group will be assigned twelve hour alternating shifts and will glue themselves to Malfoy/Greengrass, Nott/Wilkes, Rowle/Farley and Carrow/Vaisey. If any of those duos split, then someone from Potter's team will be called in to assist. Given the time constraints, let's add some pressure and make sure that all the participants are aware of our surveillance. No glamor charms for now. Maybe we can wear a few of them down. Next, Williamson and the other juniors will visit Nasty Novelites in an attempt to question the proprietor about what Malfoy acquired. I don't know why the Ministry allows such stores to remain, but maybe we can dig up some violations that will make them more amenable to help. Meanwhile, I will work with our Ministry goblin liaison and attempt to freeze the MacNair account. I will also begin the process to apply for a writ of entrance that will allow us to raid the MacNair property given the evidence we now have. We have two and a half days until this 'growing moon'. Let's get to it and cut this snake off at the head..oops, sorry Potter, bad analogy. Anyway, you know what I mean. Dismissed."


	11. Surveillance

Chapter 11 – Surveillance

Harry, Hestia and Dean gathered at Harry's desk. They discussed how they wanted to go about questioning Millicent and outlined a plan with roles for each of them to hopefully break her down. Reviewing the notes on Millicent, they found that she worked at a shop called The Scribe's Corner. It was already well into lunch, so they decided to not delay. Harry had been hoping to make a quick trip to St. Mungo's to check on the boys, but was disappointed when Hestia and Dean wanted to make their way to the shop immediately. With a conflicted heart, Harry followed them to the lift and left the Ministry. The Scribe's Corner was located on the edge of Diagon Alley and they arrived within minutes. The shop was a dingy, small affair that specialized in rare books and writing artifacts. Upon entering, they saw Millicent standing behind a rack talking to another witch wearing similar shop robes. Both witches looked up and it was obvious that Millicent realized why three Aurors would be paying a visit. Her face displayed a range of emotions before settling into a determined glare. As agreed, Harry would open the line of questioning. He opted to begin immediately, hoping the pressure of a public location would put Millicent on edge.

"Good afternoon Millicent. I haven't seen you since school. Looks like you're doing well. As you are aware, the Auror office is running an investigation into some potentially dangerous and illegal activities by an acquaintance of yours. We need to ask you some questions."

The witch standing to Millicent's side glared and interrupted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, is this something that could be discussed after hours?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss?.."

"My name is Beatrice. This is my shop."

Dean took a subtle cue from Harry and entered the conversation. This was a common tactic used in questioning, switching the focus to a new examiner to throw off the person being questioned.

"Well, Beatrice, I do apologize, but this matter cannot wait. I would think that you would be interested in any potential illegal activities by your employees that might impact you or your business. By the way, my name is Dean, Dean Thomas. Millicent and I attended school together."

"Really Harry, Dean, can we at least discuss this in the back room?"

Millicent interjected, looking quickly over at her boss, who nodded in assent.

Hestia saw Millicent's quavering look and decided to play her role. Taking Millicent's arm, she asked Millicent to lead the way.

"By the way, Millicent, my name is Hestia Lang. Pleasure to meet you. I apologize for Harry and Dean. We're all under a lot of pressure on this case. I'm sure though that we can all be reasonable and help each other out."

Harry and Dean followed the two witches into the back room of the shop. Harry hid a smile as he listened to Hestia handle Millicent expertly and saw Millicent calm a bit. Perhaps Hestia had certain useful talents he hadn't realized. Soon the three Aurors and Millicent were settled at a small table and Harry gave Hestia a nudge to continue questioning. They'd discussed how to proceed and decided that boldly dropping certain key facts without revealing too much would hopefully startle Millicent into divulging more information. Harry leaned back in his chair, appearing nonchalant while Hestia began her questioning.

"This is much better Millicent, thank you. It's nice to have a quiet place where we can talk freely. Now, we know Cedrella MacNair paid a visit to you recently and we also know she has something big happening at the next full moon on her property near Glen Forest Woods. We know quite a few of the people involved and some are probably being questioned right now as well. From what the department has uncovered on each of you, the person I was most surprised to see involved is yourself. You appear to have a successful job, no trouble in your background. I know you were friends with some of those involved back in your school days, but it's obvious you're well beyond them now. I think you maybe have been unintentionally involved? We really have no desire in pursuing the innocent, but it would be helpful if you could assist us with the investigation."

Hestia finished and presented a peaceful half smile to Millicent. She appeared calm and unperturbed as she waited on Millicent, who was now chewing her lip and thinking hard. They remained silent while they allowed Millicent to stew for a few minutes before she finally answered.

"Hestia, if I can help you, what can you guarantee me? Some of my former friends, and I use that term loosely, can make my life very difficult if they desire."

Hestia looked to Harry. Assessing the situation, Harry responded.

"Millicent, I'm senior on this team. If you can give us suitable information to assist, we can guarantee you will not be included in the trial or trial records. Investigatory records will also be sealed. I can also provide my personal assurances to Beatrice who I understand may now be concerned about what you are involved in. I'm happy to see you doing well here. Our intention is not to disrupt your life. We know there are persons much more complicit that yourself. The Ministry will also be available to respond to any reports you make if you feel threatened, although our goal is that we keep this quiet enough that security will not be necessary."

Harry stopped and let quiet descend the room. While he had been talking, Dean slowly leaned his way across the table, staring intently at Millicent. This was another attempt to make her uneasy and it appeared to be working. Finally, she replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know, but Cedrella won't tell me much. She mainly just wanted to use me and my family connections. Draco is much closer to her."

Dean smirked.

"Oh yes, Draco is being monitored closely, as well as both of his ladies."

Millicent looked surprised for a minute, then recovered.

"So you know about him and Tori and Daphne? One thing I can tell you is that didn't please his mother. She had the marriage contract all arranged for him and Tori. Then Tori caught him in the dining room with her sister bent over a chair. Somehow he got her to agree to share. They had a wedding date all set when Tori's mother caught the three of them in bed. The contract is still valid, but the wedding is on hold until Draco can decide on which sister he wants."

Harry's eyebrows went up as he shot a glance around the room. That bit of information may come in handy in the future. Millicent summoned a drink from a nearby shelf and then continued.

"Anyway, about Cedrella. She is one high handed bitch. I know she's got a big event planned like you said at the full moon. Supposed to be something to bring her family back to prominence and punish certain blood traitors. What she wanted to use me for is my family connections. There's an old witch in Ireland by the name of Mairead Conner. She was a friend of my great grandmum. Like I said, she's old. Well, she has an ancient necklace that Cedrella was looking to purchase, but Mairead refuses to sell. She only has one great nephew and he's a squib, so I don't know what she plans on doing with it when she kicks. I approached her about the necklace, but she practically booted me out the door. Cedrella tried to get me to go back, but I know a lost cause when I see it. Cedrella wasn't pleased when I refused. We argued and I've not been invited to the full moon party, not that I mind. I'll be truthful, I'm still not partial to encouraging muggleborn witches and wizards, but I've got a comfortable life and I've decided to keep my nose out of politics. My parents aren't happy, but they've still got my brother to pin their hopes on."

Dean was the next to speak up.

"Thank you for your candor Millicent. About this necklace. Can you describe it?"

"Old, really old. Ugly heavy metal with a lot of small uncut rubies in it. Must be powerful because I can't imagine anyone wanting to wear it."

Harry looked at Hestia and Dean, and both gave passing nods as they leaned back in their seats. There was nothing else any of them had to question Millicent on, so Harry took over.

"Well Millicent, I think that is all we need for now. I understand you are not participating in this anymore, but can you please try to avoid contacting any of the others for the next few days. Perhaps a holiday would be in order?"

"If Beatrice will let me go, I wouldn't mind spending a few days with a friend down near Bournemouth."

"I think the Ministry would be in agreement with that. Let me go talk to Beatrice. We do appreciate your help. If you have any concerns or anything else comes to light, please contact myself or Hestia at the Ministry."

Harry, Hestia and Millicent rose and exited back into the shop. Dean delayed when he stopped to wave his wand and retie his shoe, but was right behind Millicent. Harry went and talked to Beatrice and arranged for Millicent's vacation, ensuring that Beatrice also understood that Millicent was in no trouble and the Ministry appreciated her help. Then the three Aurors exited the shop and made their way back to their office. Harry and Hestia went straight to Harry's desk while Dean stopped briefly at the monitoring office. A few minutes later he joined them to discuss Millicent's questioning.

"So you put the trace on her Dean?"

"Yes, while I was behind her fixing my shoe. Just set the monitor on her trace. We should know if she does as she said and goes to Bournemouth."

"Excellent, so let's review. We learned a couple things this afternoon. First, Draco and the sisters."

"Yes, interesting, maybe useful. Not surprising given that it's Draco."

Hestia looked back and forth at the two young Aurors as they appeared to share an inside joke. Harry saw her looking at them and regained his composure.

"Sorry Hestia. You're about a decade ahead of Dean and I, so you never knew Draco Malfoy at school. Starting around third year, he began personal in depth studies with most of the girls in Slytherin."

"As well as a few Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor I know of."

"Ah yes, lovely Lavender. I forgot about that Dean."

"I didn't. One of my biggest mistakes, but I was fifteen."

Hestia looked back and forth between Harry and Dean and let out a low whistle.

"Anyway, the fact that Draco is bedding both the sisters is not a surprise. Which brings us back to the second part of the questioning. This necklace sounds much like the other items Cedrella's been interested in. How much do you want to bet the necklace is iron?"

"I never bet on a sure thing."

With all three in agreement, they went to knock on Proudfoot's door and brief him on the interview. He let them in the office quickly, but seemed distracted.

"Alright, what did you get? Was Millicent cooperative?"

Harry briefed Proudfoot quickly and waited for a reaction.

"Well, I'm on my way to file the paperwork for the writ of entrance. This gives us one more piece of evidence. Now, next assignments for the three of you. Thomas, I want you to meet up with Williamson and the other juniors. They're at a pub called The Priory. They didn't have as much luck with the proprietors of Nasty Novelties, so they're staking the shop and trailing them. Lang, I want you to join Smyth's team. He's back in office, but could use someone else for shift work. Potter, I have a special request from Eldritch. Carrow and Vaisey split and Eldritch is following Vaisey on his own. Vaisey has a record of being temperamental, mainly in pubs, but I'd appreciate if you'd back up Eldritch. He's at the Vaisey home now. Not sure what shift, Robards' team is spread thin right now."

With that, everyone went their separate ways. Looking at his watch, Harry saw it was almost four. Realizing he may be gone a while, he sent a fast owl to St. Mungo's with a brief update for Ginny and Luna. He really hoped everything was okay, but he knew Eldritch needed backup and Harry couldn't delay with a trip to check on his sons. He made his way out of the Ministry and apparated to the surveillance point near the Vaisey home. Eldritch was pleased to see Harry and greeted his arrival.

"Harry! Glad that you could break away. Any luck with your questioning?'

"Yes Eldritch, quite a bit actually. The individual we interviewed was quite helpful. Now, what do we have going on here?"

"Mr. Edward Vaisey, age 24, ex-Slytherin and companion to Flora Carrow. This is his ancestral home. His parents are out of country, younger brother in school, so only he is in residence. He and Flora went separate directions after lunch and I've been sitting here watching the place since. I've placed monitors on the other quadrants around the house. He shouldn't be able to move without us knowing."

Harry looked around. They were sitting on chairs set on a low hill looking down at a chateau style country house surrounded by a few acres of gardens. They were well within sight of the house and Edward obviously must have known he was being watched, as Proudfoot had instructed.

"So, we just wait and see if he moves then."

"That's about the sum of it Harry. I asked for backup though because of everyone we're watching, Edward has a volatile history. Three months ago he and Flora were in a pub and someone made a move on her. He ended up putting them in St. Mungo's and destroyed half the pub in the process. Paid off the person he hurt and paid for repairs to the pub so no charges were filed. Seems he's used to buying his way out of trouble. I however do not have that option."

"No worries Eldritch, I understand."

The next few hours passed quietly. Harry and Eldritch talked on occasion, but often lapsed into periods of silence as each took time to think. Harry was worried about the babies, even though he knew Ginny and Luna were quite capable and had each other. Around six in the evening, Robards stopped by with bagged sandwiches and drinks. Eldritch advised that nothing was happening and Robards left, promising to send replacements in a few hours. Harry ate the dry sandwich and tried to not think about delicious, warm meals at home as a light drizzle began. Eldritch cast an impervious umbrella over them and they continued the monotonous waiting. Harry was deep in thought about how much different being an Auror was than he had once dreamed it might be, when an alarm on the west side of the house went off. He and Eldritch apparated the quarter mile quickly and landed feet away from Edward, who appeared to be heading into the nearby woods. Edward looked angry and immediately started yelling.

"What the bloody hell are you buggers up to? This is my property. I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Eldritch was the first to speak.

"Hello Edward. We are in fact not on your property, but approximately thirty meters beyond your boundaries. The Auror office has some concerns about recent activities you and your friends have been up to, so here we are. Going off on a late night hunt in the woods? We won't stop you, but you can't stop us either."

Edward looked at Eldritch and then looked at Harry. He seemed to have not noticed Harry before and his eyes went wide with recognition. Harry saw the slight twitch of Edward's shoulder muscles under his shirt as Edward reached for his wand. Harry drew first, firing a stupefy spell immediately. Unfortunately, Edward ran forward at the same time he drew and plowed into Eldritch. Harry couldn't fire again for fear of hitting Eldritch, who was now wrestling with Edward. Tucking his wand, Harry reached down and tried to pull the two men apart, but Edward was a furious fighter who had obvious training in hand to hand combat. Harry finally had him pulled sideways when Edward turned his attention to Harry and kicked him hard in the shoulder. Then Edward rolled off and took off running for the woods. Harry twisted his Auror ring to call for backup and then was right after him, ignoring the radiating pain the kick had caused him. He could hear Eldritch behind him, but he sounded like he was having trouble breathing. Harry reached the woods as Edward fired off a spell, hitting a tree behind Harry. Harry ducked behind a log and listened, judging Edward's movements by the noise he was making. He may have been a fighter, but Edward was no woodsman. Harry jumped out from behind the log and shot several spells in the direction where he thought Edward was. In the distance, Harry heard more people running toward him, but didn't have time to stop and look. Harry's first spell missed, going just past Edward's arm. That gave Edward the split second to fire one spell before Harry's second spell, a full body bind, hit him in the chest. Edward went down just as a branch above Harry that had been hit by Edward's last spell split and angled downward, hitting Harry in the head and causing the world to go black.


	12. Arriving Home

Chapter 12 – Arriving Home

Harry woke up and was momentarily disoriented. His last memory was of a dark forest, but now he looked around and saw light blue walls in a room filled with light. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Ginny and Luna sitting together to one side of the bed he was in. Ginny stood up and put Harry's glasses on so that he could finally focus. As his eyes adjusted, he realized his head was throbbing in beat with his heart. Looking at his wives, he saw concern in their faces and wondered what was going on. Luna saw his look and answered him.

"Hi darling. You look confused. You're at St. Mungo's. They brought you in a few hours ago. Ginny and I came right over. You were on some mission and got hit by a tree branch. Your boss couldn't tell us anymore. The healers say you'll be fine and we can take you home later today."

Harry smiled and looked around again.

"The boys? How are they?"

"Oh they're fine. Almost back to normal. They were released yesterday afternoon. When Dean came to give us the news that you were injured we called mum and she's looking after them."

As Harry continued to absorb the information, a healer entered the room.

"Well hello Mr. Potter. Good to see you're awake. How does your head feel?"

"It throbbed at first, but it's getting better."

"Very good. You're due for another potion and I have some salve for your shoulder. Perhaps one of your wives could apply it?"

Ginny reached out her hand and took the salve while the healer handed Harry the potion. He drank it down quickly, grimacing at the bitter taste. Meanwhile, Ginny had crawled up onto the bed and was kneeling over Harry as she unbuttoned his robe to get to his shoulder.

The healer laughed.

"It looks like you're in good hands. Go ahead and rest. You should be feeling better in a couple more hours."

As the healer left, Ginny began working the salve gently into Harry's shoulder as he winced.

"Sorry dear, but this should clear the bruising up shortly. What happened? It looks like a boot print on your shoulder."

"Yes, well that's what happened. Boot to shoulder. There was a foot in the boot, a very angry foot."

Luna came over and gently began planting kisses all over Harry's face. The potion combined with his wives' attention was quite relaxing and Harry settled back with a sigh as Ginny finished the salve and started kissing Harry's chest. Harry was feeling decidedly better when a small cough came from the doorway. Looking over, Harry saw his boss trying to not smile.

"Hello Mr. Proudfoot. How is everybody? Is Eldritch okay?"

Davis Proudfoot stepped into the room and gave up as he started to chuckle.

"No serious injuries Potter, thanks to your quick actions. It looks like you're doing better. Most probably due to your specialized nursing care. I really do hate to interrupt, but we need to talk. Alone."

Taking a hint, Ginny climbed off Harry and Luna stepped back. Harry reached out and pulled each of them in for a kiss before they left to go to the hall. Davis Proudfoot watched them go and shook his head, then he began to cast intensive privacy wards around the room.

"Now Potter, here is where our current investigation stands. Edward flipped out when he attacked you and Eldritch. He really didn't have any need, but it did give us cause to arrest and question him. We put him under veritaserum and he was quite helpful, although he did fight it. Had to strap the bastard down while we questioned him. Anyway, it looks like the show is on for tomorrow night. Cedrella has been creating some kind of power focus and has a number of targets identified. How she is going to hit them is uncertain, Edward didn't know. She's a crafty one, only shares a few details with each of her cohorts as needed. With Vaisey in custody, Flora has gone underground. She may even have left the country. She has family on the mainland. We've got a few of the others nervous, but no one else has been stupid enough to pull what Edward did. Cedrella herself hasn't left the property in almost 24 hours. I have a 72 hour freeze on her Gringotts account, not that it will help much at this point. I'm still working on the writ of entrance. Paperwork for it is a bleeding hassle. Oh, and so you know, you were brought into the hospital shortly before ten last night. It is now eight thirty the next morning and the full moon is tomorrow night. I've talked to your healers and they want you to rest, but said if you should be well enough in 24 hours. As soon as I get the writ, I'm going to put together a task force and I could use you if you're ready by then."

"I'll try Mr. Proudfoot. My head's not throbbing now thanks to the potion, but I feel a bit spaced by it."

"Well, you rest up. We are keeping a thumb on everyone and I'm pressuring the legal department for the writ. They're damn stingy with them, but they need to see this time that it's required. Now, I'll take the wards down and let your wives come back in. I have to say, I read about your bonding in the Prophet, but seeing the three of you when I arrived, I have a better understanding now."

With that, Davis Proudfoot dissolved the privacy wards he had placed and left the room. Ginny and Luna came back in immediately and went to sit next to the bed. With their encouragement, Harry quickly fell back asleep.

Three hours later Harry was discharged from the hospital and floo'd back home. He was greeted by Molly, who was carrying Sirius. Harry gave her a hug and took his son from her. He looked the baby over and kissed him, noticing he was now fever free. Then Arthur came down the stairs carrying James.

"Harry! You're home! Looks like St. Mungo's patched you up well. Molly came over last night while the boys were sleeping, but I decided to join her this morning. Took the day off work, but it's worth it. I don't get to see my grandsons enough."

"Hi Arthur. That's wonderful. I appreciate you all coming over."

Ginny and Luna insisted that Harry go straight upstairs and rest, but before he would consent he took a couple of minutes with James as well. Reassured that both his sons were well, Harry complacently followed instructions and made his way upstairs to rest. The rest of day passed slowly. Harry napped some, but mainly lay in bed listening to the radio. The healers had insisted that he not strain his eyes with reading, so he was limited in what he could do. As the sun set, he began to smell roasting chicken and the smell drove him from his bed. Making his way downstairs, he realized he felt even better than earlier, almost back to normal.

When he arrived downstairs, Luna and Ginny were setting the table. Ginny pushed him into a seat and soon Kreacher arrived with dinner. It was the first food Harry had eaten since the dry sandwiches of the night before and he ate two full plates. After dinner, Luna and Ginny wanted him to rest while they bathed the boys, but Harry refused. He had spent very little time with his sons and was not going to miss the little bit of time he had before they went back to sleep.

An hour later, the boys were settled and Harry was laying on the couch with his head in Luna's lap, while Ginny sat in a chair, reading to them. Remembering where he had been the previous night, Harry sighed and decided he may never move from his couch and the very pleasant lap that was cradling his head. Ginny finished a few chapters and then declared it was time for bed. Harry made his way upstairs easily, feeling completely clear headed finally, although a bit sleepy. When he reached their bedroom, it became obvious that his wives had something else other than sleep in mind. Luna and Ginny stripped each other quickly before converging on Harry and began undressing him. Harry smiled and began to kiss each of them in turn. He was trying to decide which to throw on the bed first when Ginny broke their kiss and touched the faded bruise on his shoulder as she appeared to be close to crying. Harry pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Ginny dear, what is it? I'm fine now. I'll be even better if you and Luna continue with what we were doing a few moments ago."

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to see you like you were. When Dean came last night he tried to reassure us that you weren't that bad, but I couldn't help thinking what might have happened. I know your job is important, but sometimes I really hate it. There, I said it. I'm sorry, I can't help it. I know you have to do it, but I just don't want to lose you."

Luna started to tear up as Ginny spoke and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Harry, it's hard. But you're here now and we need you."

Ginny smiled and put her hand to Luna's face as she kissed her. The kiss deepened and soon they were both moaning when Luna broke off the kiss with difficulty.

"Unh…Ginny…we need…Harry."

Ginny smiled and turned to Harry, pushing him back on the bed. She climbed on top of him and began to trail kisses down his neck. Luna climbed in after her and reached down to begin stroking Harry. Ginny worked her way back up to his mouth and began to furiously kiss him. As he focused on the taste of Ginny, Luna guided him into Ginny and she settled herself onto him completely. Harry was a bit surprised by his sudden entrance and groaned into Ginny's mouth as she pulled back and began to ride him hard. Luna was watching on the side and panting as she fingered herself. Harry reached out and pulled her closer. He kissed her once and then pulled her over his head, facing Ginny. He drove his tongue into Luna and she squealed and leaned forward to start snogging Ginny. Both women then began fondling each other's breasts haphazardly as Ginny rode Harry harder. Within minutes Ginny screamed into Luna's mouth as she came. Harry gave a couple more thrusts and shot his load into Ginny as his tongue continued to dip in and out of Luna, who came shortly after. Temporarily spent, they all collapsed, panting. Luna was the first to regain her breath and began to snog Harry again. He was getting ready to flip her over when Luna stopped him.

"No Harry. You're still recovering. Let us do most of the work tonight."

Harry smiled and started snogging Luna again while Ginny brought him back to full hardness and then guided Luna onto him. With Luna settled, Harry pulled Ginny over and settled her in the same position on his face that Luna had been before. The threesome began their second round with the ladies positioned reversed as Luna rode Harry hard and Ginny writhed as Harry's tongue explored her. This time the three climaxed within a minute of each other. Luna was the last to reach her peak and, as she screamed, another voice intruded in the room. Ginny collapsed off Harry and he looked over to see Proudfoot's patronus speaking.

"Potter, I have the writ. If you are well enough, we move tonight. More details if you show. We need all hands on this. Convening at the office in a half hour."

Luna had finished climaxing and Harry slipped out of her. Having his boss' patronus arrive at that moment was a definite joy kill. Ginny groaned and looked at Harry.

"Bloody worst timing ever."

Luna caught her breath and fell back on the bed.

"I guess you have to go then Harry?"

Harry looked at his wives and thought about his sons in the other room. At that moment, he finally knew for certain that his job was the last thing he wanted. Especially right now. He sighed as he pulled Ginny and Luna close.

"I'll be honest, I hate having to go, but I'm committed to this case. It's the biggest case I've had. I love you both. That was some incredible sex. Right up until that damn patronus showed up."

"Oh well Harry, at least we all came before it arrived."

Harry smiled.

"That's our Luna, always keeping in mind what's important."

Ginny laughed and the three lovers curled up for a few more minutes before Harry extracted himself and went to clean up.


	13. Infiltration

Chapter 13 – Infiltration

Harry arrived at the Auror office twenty minutes later. It was strange to see the Ministry at night without the usual hustle and chaos. Harry was the last to arrive and Proudfoot already had everyone gathered in a large huddle. He saw Harry arrive and waved him over.

"Hey Potter, glad you could make it. Feeling alright? Hope I didn't interrupt your rest."

"Yes, I'm feeling better. And no, it wasn't rest you interrupted."

Proudfoot looked a bit startled and then joined as everyone chuckled at Harry's comment.

"Well yes, sorry about that Potter, but it's not every day we run an operation this big. Now then, I think everyone is here except for a few that are still in the field. As you are all aware, Cedrella has her ceremony planned for tomorrow night. We've been shadowing her party guests and the work has been worth it, as they all appear nervous. About two hours ago the guests all started arriving at her cottage, with the last appearing about a half hour ago. We aren't sure, but we think she may be planning on starting early. Either that or they are all tired of the surveillance and are going to ground at her place until the full moon. Whichever it is, we don't care. I have a writ of entrance for the property and we are going in tonight. Along with Cedrella, we have confirmed the following persons are on site: Malfoy, both the Greengrass sisters, Wilkes, Rowle, Nott, Farley, Jugson and Goyle Jr. That is ten known on site, while our team has seventeen senior and three junior Aurors available. The juniors are to remain in backup roles only. No negotiation on that, so don't try. I am going in on this as well. They know we are on to them, but let's hope they aren't planning on us hitting them tonight. We outnumber them and we outperform them. You are the best wizards and witches the Ministry has, while some of this lot are less than adequate to say the least."

"That said, Cedrella is not one we want to mess with. That is where the power lies. Our goal will be to go in quick, neutralize the wards and take out everyone else, then converge on Cedrella. We anticipate she may be using some ancient magic, so we need to be on our toes. You may likely see shit you've never heard of. As is our usual procedure, we aim to incapacitate before injury and kill only if necessary. Now, the plan is a basic quadrant. There will be four teams at the four compass points. Juniors will remain back at our usual remote surveillance point, ready to be called in only if necessary. The four quadrant leaders will be myself in the east, Potter in the west, Robards in the north and Williamson in the south. Once we have our teams together here, I will give everyone the signal to apparate to your points together. Once we are all on site, we will mark ninety seconds to gather and then we move. Place yourself ten meters from the wards and start neutralizing them. Once neutralized, do not delay and begin the full infiltration. Here are your assignments, make your way to your team leader."

As Proudfoot finished, he waved his wand in a swirl over the group and small colored sparks of light settled over each Auror. Harry had a bright blue spark, indicating he was a team leader. Soon, he had three additional Aurors with lighter blue sparks joined around him. He was happy to see that Ethan Nelson was on his team. Ethan was more timid than most Aurors, but Harry had seen him in practice drills and knew he had a unique intensity when called for. He also had an unusual weather affinity talent that Harry thought might be helpful. Also on his team were Eldritch and Niles Jameson. Harry looked at his team and began to address them.

"Alright everyone, we are on the west side of the property. Proudfoot has already detailed what we need to know. I want to emphasize though that there is a high probability that we will see atmospheric magic. Nelson, I'm glad you're with us. I want you to keep your unique senses tuned. If you feel anything unusual, report it. If your ears itch, I want to know, understood?"

Nelson nodded and Harry continued.

"Okay, let's do this, we apparate to the western surveillance point on Proudfoot's mark."

A minute later with all four teams and the juniors gathered together, Proudfoot gave the go signal and all the Aurors apparated in one loud, continuous crescendo. Harry and his team arrived in formation at the western surveillance point and Harry checked his watch to begin the ninety second countdown. When the time arrived, he motioned his team forward to the ten meter mark and gave the signal to begin. The other quadrants also began at the same time and soon the invisible dome of warding over Cedrella's property began to glow as multiple spells hit it. Harry held tight to his wand, focusing his energy into neutralizing the wards, but also keeping his team in his peripheral vision. As the magic swirled around them, Harry felt the strange crawling feeling he had felt when last at the property and redoubled his effort to focus despite the strange magic in the area. Four minutes into the assault, a sonorous boom could be heard and the neutralization spells began to flow freely across the property, indicating the wards were down. Harry waved his team onward and they made their way sixty meters forward and over the property wall to begin the infiltration.

Harry took a center position after they topped the wall and found himself in a vegetable garden. Proudfoot had emphasized speed for this operation, so he took little care where he was stepping. The first entrance the team reached was a large window. Harry ran a quick detection spell and found the window itself was also warded with a nasty explosion charm. He gave the signal to his team members to step back and shield. Then he signaled and they began to neutralize the charm. Within seconds the glass cracked and rained down harmlessly into the garden. The charm had been simple, but would have been dangerous if undetected. It was quite apparent that Cedrella had indeed prepared well for potential intrusion. Harry led the way toward the window while he cast a third eye spell and sent it through. He saw nothing in the immediate vicinity, so he gave his team the go signal and they entered the cottage through the window and found themselves in a small dining room. The air in the cottage was heavy with magic and Harry cast an aura shield around himself. Taking his cue, the others did the same. The aura shield would help to dampen the effect of the latent magic that was heavily laid around the area.

They moved forward slowly, with Nelson taking a lead position and periodically sending forth another third eye to check their path as they went. Outside the dining room was a cramped hallway with steep stairs leading up one side. Harry saw other teams coming in from other rooms and gave them a quick nod. Looking around, he saw a door on the back of the stairs and carefully went to investigate. As he approached the door, the palpable magic was like a wave flowing through it. Harry gestured for his team and the others. Proudfoot came in from the other side of the couch and made his way to Harry, giving the all clear sweep sign. Harry pointed at the door that he presumed led down and Proudfoot came forward, pausing when he felt the wave coming out of it. Proudfoot pointed Harry's team back and motioned his forward to be the first through the door. He cast a strong shield and then his team began to dissolve the spells placed on the door. A minute later a loud boom sounded as the door disappeared and stairs leading down into blackness appeared. Proudfoot took the lead, with his team behind him, then Harry and his team followed with the additional two teams behind them as they all made their way into the basement of Cedrella's property.


	14. Into the Depths

Chapter 14 – Into the Depths

Proudfoot's team descended the stairs as he cast a lumos vicinitias spell, creating a sphere of low level light throughout the immediate area. Harry's team was the second of the four to descend. As Harry reached the basement and his eyes adjusted, he looked around and observed what appeared to be a standard basement. The floor was dirt, the ceiling was low. The walls on one side were lined with old wood shelves. A variety of discarded junk sat in occasional piles. Despite the common appearance, the feeling of the place was anything but. The place reeked of magic in a way that Harry had never felt before. Proudfoot's team had several third eyes exploring every corner and the teams paused to wait for their reconnaissance. While Harry stood still, Nelson came and put his mouth to Harry's ear. In a bare whisper he informed Harry that it felt like a storm was imminent. Harry nodded in assent as the third eyes returned and Proudfoot's team moved to a corner of the basement. Looking at the basement wall, Proudfoot began to stroke an area with his wand wall incanting nonverbally. Several minutes later he found the right combination of spells and the stones began to move, revealing a low doorway. Proudfoot waved the third eyes through the opening and then moved his team through. Harry was right behind with his team and found himself at the top of a second set of stairs.

The stairs were made of ancient stone, worn through centuries of use. Proudfoot had already reached the bottom, so Harry continued quickly down. The further he descended, the thicker the magic aura grew and Harry had to use his mind training to dampen a wave of nausea. At the bottom of the stairs a curving pathway led left and right. Proudfoot's team went left, so Harry took the right. He was moving quietly but quickly on the dirt floor when he saw an archway on the left with a narrow shaft of light. He approached closer and heard chanting. His team had been joined by Robards' team and Harry gave a few hand signals to indicate how they would enter and fan out once through the archway. With a final nod, Harry set his jaw, raised his wand and stepped through the archway into the large, circular room beyond.

As Harry stepped into the room, the first thing he saw was a young woman suspended in mid air over what appeared to be an altar in the center of the room. Cedrella was dressed in red robes and stood next to her on a dais. Around the room were the others that had recently been under surveillance, arrayed in a circle. They were focused inward, with hands outstretched and a cord of some sort wrapped around the circle. The air was heavy with strange magic. All of the participants seemed to ignore the new arrivals as Cedrella raised her hands, in which a large metallic object rested. Her chanting grew louder as Proudfoot entered through another archway opposite of Harry. Seconds after his entry and assessment of the situation, Harry drew his wand and aimed a stunning spell at Cedrella, only to have the spell bounce off and nearly hit Eldritch.

Realizing that she was shielded, Harry changed his focus to a young woman standing in front of him with her back turned. Harry began to aim rapid fire stunning spells at her back. Each one hit and she trembled, but the woman remained standing. Drawing closer, Harry noticed that the cord wrapping the group was actually woven lengths of metal wire. Suddenly struck with an idea, Harry began launching sever charms at the cord. As each spell hit the metal, it caused a flash of light that left the cord glowing blue. Waving his team closer, Harry directed each of them to join his efforts. Soon the spells of four Aurors were aimed at one spot in the cord. A minute later, the cord appeared to begin unraveling as a flash of light sent a shockwave back at them. Harry increased his shield as he watched the break they had made in the cord begin to spread along its length. Suddenly the woman nearest to him in the circle turned and Harry hit her with three stunning spells to different levels of her body and the woman dropped to the floor. Harry waved his wand again and bound the woman. As he did so, he heard a flurry of spells around him and noticed that others in the circle had also begun to fall. Harry was turning his attention back to Cedrella when Nelson's voice resounded through the room.

"SHIELD! MAXIMA! SHIELD! EVERYONE SHIELD!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry used every ounce of strength and poured it through his wand as he shielded himself. Suddenly, the room was brighter than a mid-summer's day, except that the light was blue-white. The intensity was blinding and a wave of malevolence flooded over Harry. Exercising all his will, Harry stopped his retching as the light died down enough that he could look back at Cedrella. She was leaning over the woman who was hovering and her hands seemed to glow as she reached toward the woman. Harry had no idea what the rite she was performing entailed, but he feared for the supine woman as he aimed his wand at Cedrella. Harry volleyed a shield dissolve spell, two stunning spells, a ripping spell, a disarming spell, a shock spell and a bone breaker spell all directly at Cedrella. She still appeared partially shielded, but the final couple spells seemed to make their way through and hit her as she screamed and focused on Harry. He shot off one more spell as he heard Nelson shout his name. Before he could finish casting and bring his shields back to maximum, Cedrella pointed at Harry and a ball of electricity crossed the intervening space, hitting Harry in the chest.


	15. St Mungos

Chapter 15 – St. Mungo's

Ginny was awakened by Kreacher insistently prodding her. She groaned and sat up, looking at the elf.

"Mistress, there is a caller. He says he is here about Master Harry. Kreacher did not wish to wake you, but the caller insists Kreacher must."

A wave of fear hit Ginny as she reached to take Luna's hand. Luna had woken up when she heard Kreacher talking.

"We'll be right down Kreacher."

Ginny and Luna pulled on dressing robes and quickly descended the stairs, fingers entwined, clinging to each other. They reached the foyer and were dismayed to see Davis Proudfoot standing there, looking grim. He had a deep furrow of singed hair on one side of his head and dried blood on his cheek. He had obviously had a rough night. They made their way to him and waited without saying a word.

"Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Potter, I'm here to inform you that Harry has been injured again while working on an operation. This time it is much more serious. I've been sent to retrieve you without delay. Time is of the essence."

Ginny shuddered and Luna grabbed for her. They wrapped their arms around each other in an attempt to quell the cold wave that rolled over them. Luna was the first to respond.

"We'll be ready shortly."

Then Luna turned Ginny and they headed upstairs. Upon reaching their bedroom, Ginny had recovered enough to send a patronus to the Burrow for the second time in three days. She called Kreacher next and asked him to unlock the floo. They then dressed quickly, peeked at the sleeping babies and rushed downstairs. As they reached the first floor, Molly arrived. Looking down the hall, she rushed to talk to Proudfoot.

"You! Are you an Auror? What has happened with my son?"

Proudfoot wavered briefly in front of the angry storm that was Molly Weasley as he responded.

"I take it you must be Mrs. Weasley. I am Davis Proudfoot, the director of the Auror office. Harry has sustained serious injuries tonight in an operation that I cannot give details on. I must get his wives to him immediately."

Molly glared as Ginny and Luna reached her. She hugged them each quickly, as the three of them held back tears.

"Mum, we need to go now. The boys are still sleeping. Later today can you please let the family know?"

"Go! Go! I can handle things here. And I will notify everyone later on."

Ginny turned to look at Kreacher, who was waiting behind them.

"Kreacher, my mum is mistress of the house until we return and say otherwise. Please assist her with anything she needs."

"Yes mistress."

With everything settled, Ginny and Luna stepped outside with Proudfoot and apparated to the entrance of St. Mungo's. He led them inside, pushing past other waiting patients and waving aside the receptionist. They reached the lift and he took them to the Critical Care Ward. When they reached their destination, the place was buzzing with healers. There were four rooms arranged around a central desk and three of the rooms had monitoring lights hovering over them. Ginny and Luna stood in a state of shock when Proudfoot turned to them and spoke.

"Before we continue, I'll tell you what I can. The operation we were on tonight was a raid. It went bad quickly and we lost one Auror at the site. Another three are here, including Harry, and each of them is still questionable. I also have another six with more minor injuries. I am going to take you to Harry now, but then I need to check on the others. I'm spread a bit thin right now."

Luna nodded and Proudfoot directed them to the second critical care room. The sight that greeted them was staggering. Harry was suspended in a bubble above the bed with a Healer on each side. Several tubes of fluid were pumping into his body, which was deathly pale. From the neck down to his waist, he was covered in a strange pink substance. They approached slowly and Proudfoot stepped forward to talk to the healers.

"Healers, I have brought Mr. Potter's wives to stay with him. Yes, they are both legally bonded to him. Please detail them on his injuries and support them in any way you can. I have to go check on my other team members. If you need anything, just let me know."

As Proudfoot left, the older of the two healers turned to them.

"Hello, I am Healer Grayson. Mr. Potter was brought here a bit over two hours ago directly from the location of his Auror activities. We were informed that he was in full arrest at the site, but was administered the appropriate potions immediately to restart his heart. The information from the site is limited, but we have been told he was hit with something akin to ball lightning. Its primary impact location was his chest. That is where the majority of his injuries are located. He has internal injuries and swelling to numerous organs. We are treating those injuries with a variety of infusion potions. That is what you see in the tubes. In addition, we are providing a mild nerve stimulant, as lightning injuries often cause nerve damage. The other major concern are the severe burns he sustained on his chest and abdomen. That is why we have him coated in the regrowth emollient solution. We are attempting to minimize scarring, although that is actually a secondary concern at the moment. Right now he is stable, but he has injuries to a lot of different systems in his body. Our goal right now is to keep him supported and hope he is strong enough to fight with us and keep any organs from shutting down. In the longer term, we will have to assess nerve and potential brain injury. I am hopeful in that regard since the injuries seem localized to his mid-section. Do you have any questions?"

Ginny and Luna clung to each other and Ginny was the first to speak.

"How long will he remain asleep? Why is he in that bubble?"

"The bubble is actually what is allowing us to maintain his sleep state. We need to keep him unconscious to allow for maximum healing. How long is uncertain. His combination of injuries is complex and unique. While he is in critical care, at least one healer will remain with him at all times. We normally allow only one immediate family member as well, although I am sure we can make an exception due to your unique situation so that you both can remain."

Ginny and Luna mumbled their thanks and cautiously approached the bed to look at Harry closer. He didn't appear to be breathing, although Grayson assured them that he was, although the respirations were slow. Luna had remained quiet for a while when she suddenly choked out one small sob and clutched at Ginny desperately. Ginny felt her knees shaking, but knew that Luna needed her to remain strong. It was usually Luna who supported her, but this time the tables were turned. She pulled Luna tight and began to stroke her hair.

"Luna love, I'm here. We'll get through this. We both know how strong Harry is. Between us and the healers, we're going to force him to come back to us. Do you hear me? We are not letting him go!"

Luna looked up at Ginny and nodded. Ginny began to kiss the tears off her face as they clung to each other, oblivious to the rest of the room. Healer Grayson stood to one side, slightly stunned at what he was witnessing. Coming to his senses, he summoned two guest recliners into the room behind where Ginny and Luna were standing.

"Ladies, I am going to step out. I am leaving Healer Hammond here to monitor your husband. If you need anything, let us know. We will keep you updated as he progresses."

Ginny thanked the healer and turned to place Luna in one of the chairs. Then she pulled the other chair over next to her and settled in to wait. The hours dragged on and each of them slept in small bursts on and off. They tried to always have at least one of them awake to watch Harry, even though there was nothing to watch, as he remained unchanged. Around eight in the morning, Healer Grayson returned looking slightly flustered.

"Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Potter…"

"Healer, let's avoid confusion, just call us Ginny and Luna."

"Ah yes, thank you, that does help. Ginny, Luna, it seems your family has arrived and there are quite a lot of them. One woman, who I believe by resemblance is your mother Ginny is especially, um, vocal about being allowed in here. They are causing a bit of a stir in the waiting area. I can allow two people maximum in here at a time. Non spouse visitations are limited to five minutes each. I thought I would let you arrange how best to handle your crowd."

Despite the situation, Ginny couldn't help but smirk at the healer's difficulty handling her family.

"Luna, how about I go out and talk to everyone and then I can divide them in groups of two."

Luna looked over at Harry and then at both the healers.

"Actually Ginny, I think Harry will be alright without one of us for a few minutes, let's go together."

Ginny and Luna took each other's hands and exited the room. They made their way down the hall and heard familiar voices as they located the right waiting room. As they stepped in, everyone stood up and grew quiet. Every one of Ginny's brothers except Charlie were present. All of her sister-in-laws were also present, except Fleur, who was home with Victoire. Arthur was holding James and Molly had Sirius. Ginny took a breath and then slowly explained Harry's condition. Hermione was barely holding it together when Molly began crying and the two women hugged each other as they tried to gain control. Once everyone settled down, Luna took over.

"The healer has said that he can only allow two visitors at a time for a total of five minutes per visit. Ginny and I will stay and feed the boys. The rest of you can divide into couples and go visit. Perhaps Molly and Arthur first."

Ginny's parents nodded and passed the babies to their mothers before leaving the room to visit Harry. Luna and Ginny then settled down to feed the boys, who were an hour past schedule. Molly and Arthur arrived back in the waiting room looking quite pale and very quiet, and Ron and Hermione were the next to take a turn. As Ginny finished nursing, she remembered that she needed to notify her office. Handing Sirius to George, she excused herself and went to make an emergency floo call. By the time Ginny returned, only Bill and Fleur were left to visit. When they returned, Ginny and Luna decided to take the boys down to their father. Healer Grayson hadn't said anything about age limits and they would technically be exceeding the visitor limit, but they both felt that Harry would know if his sons were present. They entered the room and found that nothing had changed. Both healers were still in attendance and Grayson's eyebrows raised when he saw the babies.

"Please Healer Grayson, we know we're bending the rules, but we want Harry to know his sons are here."

"That's fine Ginny. We don't know just how much someone in this sleep state is aware of, so it may help. I suppose I should have asked if you had children. They look close in age, are they twins?"

"Actually no, we each have a son with Harry, but the boys are just 46 hours apart in age. So they're virtually twins."

As they talked, Ginny and Luna brought the boys closer and Healer Grayson looked down on them.

"I tell you what, can we try something? Harry is in the bubble, but I can still maneuver his extremities so that he can touch the babies. If you don't mind? Maybe it will help."

Healer Hammond looked at the older healer a bit questioningly, but moved aside as Ginny stepped closer. Grayson took one of Harry's hands and gently placed it on Sirius. After a minute, he repeated the same with James. There was no response, but he hoped that something subconsciously had gotten through. Once that was done, Ginny and Luna left to return the boys to their families. They also collected the bags that Molly had packed for them and then returned to Harry's bedside.

The next week was long and monotonous. Ginny and Luna continued their vigil and lived at the hospital. Their family visited frequently, with someone bringing the boys by a few times a day to nurse. Even Charlie made the long floo trip from Romania two days after Harry was injured. Luna and Ginny missed their sons, but each felt the need to remain with Harry. The healers were hopeful, as his internal organs were showing significant healing. The emollient solution was dissolved and freshly replenished on a daily basis and the burns were progressing well. When Luna and Ginny had first seen the strange burns during the first emollient change, it had been a shock that showed once again just how extensive the damage was. Proudfoot and several other Aurors also made regular visits, each showing their own minor injuries. The two other Aurors in the critical care unit had progressed enough that they had been moved downstairs, leaving Harry as the most critical.

Six days after Harry was admitted, Luna and Ginny celebrated when the last emollient solution was dissolved and Harry's burns were well enough to switch to a salve, which was easier to apply and maintain.

Then, nine days after Harry entered the hospital, Healer Grayson appeared in front of Ginny and Luna and smiled at them. In the time he had cared for Harry, the healer had grown friendly with the women and had come to understand that they were as bonded to each other as they were to Harry.

"Ginny, Luna, I've got good news! The latest results show that Harry's organs have recovered remarkably well. His liver and pancreas still show some signs of damage, but nothing we can't manage with potions. We'll be able to remove the tubes and start to bring him out of the sleep bubble. If he responds well, we should have him awake in a couple of hours."

Luna and Ginny jumped out of their seats and embraced the healer, then they turned and began kissing each other as Healer Grayson stared before shaking himself and turning his attention back to his patient. He began the process of turning off the potion solutions pumping into the tubes leading to Harry. Then he waved his wand and the tubes began to slide out. He monitored Harry's vitals and all remained stable. He was conscious of Ginny and Luna's presence waiting right behind him. Once he sealed the tube entry points and everything continued to look good, he turned back to Ginny and Luna.

"Alright, everything looks good. I'm going to release him gradually from the bubble now and let him drift down to the bed. Each patient comes out of this at a different rate. You can move up to the bed so that you are nearby when he comes around. Even once he is awake, he will be groggy for a while. That's normal."

They both nodded at him and he began the process to dissolve the bubble. Over a period of around five minutes, Harry gradually descended until he was resting on the bed. His breathing was slow, but regular as Ginny and Luna waited to see if he would wake up. Twenty minutes later his eyes fluttered and opened slightly. Squinting, Harry looked around, but did not talk. Luna reached and put his glasses on. Healer Grayson handed Ginny a glass of water and she placed the straw to Harry's mouth. He took a small sip and blinked as he woke up a bit more.

"G..G..Ginny? Looona?"

"Yes Harry, I'm here."

"We're both here."

They bent over the bed and lightly kissed Harry's face. Then they each took one of his hands and held onto him, relieved to finally be able to touch him after so long. A couple of minutes later, Harry looked around and spoke again.

"Wh..What happened? Mungo's?"

"Yes Harry, you're at St. Mungo's. You were hurt on a raid, but you're getting better now. Just rest Harry, we're here with you."

"Indeed Mr. Potter, your wives have stayed by you the entire time you've been here. Now, rest."

Harry gave a weak smile to the healer and drifted back to sleep.

Once Harry was settled back to sleep, Ginny left Luna briefly to send word to her family and Davis Proudfoot. Then she returned to her position at Harry's bedside. A couple of hours later the family began appearing and made brief visits before Harry fell back asleep. The following morning Harry woke and seemed more alert than he had the previous day. With Healer Grayson's encouragement, he managed a bit of solid food in the form of thin porridge. He was still having a lot of coordination issues, so Luna and Ginny took turns feeding him. Shortly after his breakfast, Davis Proudfoot showed up and was overcome to finally see Harry making progress.

"Hello Potter. Merlin's beard it's good to see you awake. How are doing?"

"Well enough Mr. Proudfoot. Still having trouble moving some. Left side especially, but they tell me it will get better. The burns sting some, but the salve helps. I remember the raid, can you tell me what happened?"

"Ah yes, well, let's give you a couple days. You've only been awake for a day. You look tired, I should go. I just wanted to see you with my own eyes."

"Thanks for coming Mr. Proudfoot. Luna or I will keep you updated."

Davis Proudfoot nodded and left the room as Harry drifted back to sleep.

The next day Healer Grayson arrived for his morning shift and was grinning broadly.

"Harry! I have good news. You're being transferred downstairs. You are officially no longer critical. Also, I hope you don't mind, but I've asked that I be assigned to move with you. There are no other patients on this floor right now that need me and I'd like to continue your care myself."

"That sounds great Grayson. When do I move? Can I see my boys then?"

"Yes, of course. And we'll have you moved within the hour. I've got a VIP room assigned for you. Least the hospital can do considering you were injured while on an Auror mission."


	16. Revelations

Chapter 16 – Revelations

An hour later Harry's transfer was complete and he was settled into a much less sterile room that included a side sitting area with a couch and chairs for multiple guests. A few minutes later the family began to arrive, starting with Arthur and Molly with the boys. Harry held back tears as his sons were brought to him. Luna and Ginny each stood on a side, helping hold the babies since Harry's strength was still returning. The rest of family soon arrived as well and everyone was moved to see Harry holding his sons once again. By the time lunch came, Harry was exhausted and unable to hide it. The family took the boys and left him so that he could rest.

That evening Proudfoot returned and was thrilled to find Harry out of the critical care unit. Harry had rested well and was ready for some answers.

"Now Mr. Proudfoot. I'm improving daily and I'm no longer critical. Can you now tell me what happened?"

Proudfoot looked over at Ginny and Luna and they nodded in understanding.

"Alright Harry, we'll excuse ourselves and let you discuss Auror business. Someday I hope you will be able to tell us more."

With the ladies gone, Proudfoot quickly warded the room and began to brief Harry.

"Okay Harry, the first thing you need to know is that you were in the critical care unit for eleven days. It has now been twelve days since the raid and a lot has happened since. How much do you remember from the raid?"

"I remember reaching the second basement. Seeing Cedrella with that woman floating over something that looked like an altar. Then the others were gathered in a circle. They had some kind of metal rope binding them. We neutralized that and then I tried to hit Cedrella. I threw every spell I could think of at her. I think I got through her personal shields when she turned around on me. The last thing I remember is a blinding light."

"Okay, well then you remember most everything up until the point you were hit. The blinding light was some kind of spell she aimed at you. We told the healers it was like ball lightning. After Cedrella hit you she seemed to slow down briefly, almost like she had overused herself. We took that opportunity and threw everything else we had at her. She recovered fairly quickly and threw a few more spells around. Goyle Jr. also launched an assault on some of us. None of the others did. They almost appeared to be in a trance. After you were hit, the total exchange only lasted about a minute before we had her down. Then we took Goyle down right after. He survived, but Cedrella did not. With everyone else still out of it, we were then able to take care of the injured. You were the worst. Eldritch administered the emergency potions to start your heart again or you wouldn't be here. We had one fatality, Hestia was hit by a sequence of fatal hexes from Goyle Jr. There was nothing we could do. There were another dozen injured, including two others that were critical, Williamson and Niles. They are both much better and home now."

Harry took a minute to absorb the news. He had never thought Hestia was the best Auror, but hearing that she had died doing the job was startling. The number of injuries was also a shock.

"I thought we were well prepared for the raid Proudfoot. That many injuries and to lose Hestia. How did we go so wrong?"

"I've been asking myself that for days Potter. I think we were as prepared as we could be. If we had had more information maybe we would have done better, but we didn't have the time. After what we uncovered after the raid, I know we did the right thing, despite our losses. Once we had the worst of the injuries tended, the few of us that were left went back to investigate fully. We've also been questioning everyone involved. Our juniors have been putting in a lot of hours working on the aftermath. Hell, once we wrap this case, they'll be ready to be moved out of junior grade."

"So, you remember the floating woman above the altar? That was Eva Jugson, Cedrella's half-sister. Apparently she and Cedrella have known about each other for around nine years. Walden introduced them with the help of Alexandra, Eva's mother. It seems from our questioning that Alexandra and Walden rekindled their friendship in later years. About five years ago, Cedrella gradually initiated Eva into a plan that the MacNairs have been brewing for years. It was originally meant to be implemented to assist Voldemort, but was delayed when both of Cedrella's parents died unexpectedly. Eva had thought that the plan died with Voldemort, but Cedrella just needed time to get it back on track. This time the plan was going to be used to wreak havoc on those that had caused her family's downfall, as well as reigniting the 'magic is might' cause. As your investigation found, the cottage sits on an ancient druid site. The sub-basement is the grounds of the original druid circle. It is also the location of a meteor landing, as you surmised as well. The metal cord that wove around the circle was formed from various meteoric iron artifacts that were melted down. Cedrella and Eva were wearing additional iron artifacts and the altar had more iron as well. The whole place was setup as a magnetic center used for the ancient ritual Cedrella was weaving. It's a good thing we moved early before the moon was full, because her power would have probably been even greater."

"So what was the goal Mr. Proudfoot? How did she harness that much energy?"

"Well, from our questioning of the surviving participants and evidence at the cottage, we have a good idea. Of course, we may never know the precise intricacies of the ceremony now that Cedrella is dead. We found some very ancient texts that indicate the MacNairs trace their line back to the first magicians on the isle, namely the druids. The ritual she was undertaking was meant to call down the power of Taranis, god of lightning and storms. Hestia's surveillance discovered that days earlier, but we have since confirmed it. The iron focus she was using is believed in the ancient lore to bring Taranis' focus down to Earth. Once a follower has his attention, the next stage is to present a suitable offering. That was Eva's position. If Taranis was satisfied, then the he would grant the summoner access to his powers and they would be given the ability to direct lightning and storms at specific targets."

"Bloody hell. Is that actually possible? Would it have worked? I mean, I can understand using metal to draw down lightning, but to actually focus it somewhere else?"

"Whether or not it would have worked we thankfully never found out. Cedrella and her followers believed it would. Remember our first surveillance? The words that Cedrella spoke to Eva? 'Remember your promise, remember the calling.' Well, we have questioned Eva extensively and it was actually quite difficult, even with the strongest veritaserum. I called in a favor and enlisted the help of a powerful Legilimens. Between the serum, a couple of additional potions, as well as sleep deprivation, the Legilimens finally broke through her mental shields. Cedrella had initiated Eva into the ancient druidic arts in such a way that Eva believed that once her sacrifice was accepted she would be reborn in the stars and return to the Earth in a more powerful form. I know, it's a load of tripe, but that's what she thought. She made a promise to Cedrella several years ago to become the necessary sacrifice. She considered it her calling. Cedrella kept a tight hold on her followers, but on occasion they would waver. That was what caused the encounter with Eva that we recorded."

Harry pondered before responding.

"Alright, let me see if I've got this. I'm still really tired, so correct me if I stray. Cedrella is descended from some ancient magicians and was attempting to call down one of their gods to do her bidding, using her half-sister as bait. Her other followers were there to assist in providing the power focus?"

"Essentially, yes, that was the goal."

"So what were the targets? Do you know? What happened to the others who were in on the focus?"

"Yes, we do know at least some of the targets. Cedrella had them mapped. Not just mapped, but drawn in blood on the hide of a white bull. Some more ritualistic shite of hers. She planned on hitting the Ministry first, then moving on to muggle targets. Some of her targets include the Palace of Westminster, Scotland Yard and several military bases. As for the others involved, Goyle's injuries were treated and he has been remanded to Azkaban. Apparently the Goyles are descended from the same druidic line as the MacNairs and he was Cedrella's primary deputy. He may not have been the brightest, but he was perfectly malleable for Cedrella's needs. As for the others, most were under the influence of some kind of powerful hallucinogens. Something Cedrella brewed herself. It took days to sober them up enough for questioning and we haven't retrieved much from their muddied minds. They've been meeting for Cedrella's little parties for over a year and she has been gradually increasing the amount of the drugs. On the night of the ritual she loaded them on the biggest dose yet. Rowle and Nott are in the mental ward upstairs. We don't think they'll ever recover. The others are still undergoing treatment for withdrawals. Once they are mentally well, we will be sending all the evidence to the Wizengamot for review and potential charges. Personally, I don't think any of them was highly culpable. They were all tweaked on Cedrella's brew. She was masterful at what she did, gradually bringing in her followers and building up to the perfect execution point for her plan. Fortunately, we got to her one night before she could fulfill those plans."

Harry sighed and sunk back further onto his bed, thoroughly exhausted. Proudfoot decided he had had enough for one day.

"Alright Potter, that's about what we have. I know it's a mess, but it could have been a lot worse. I think you should rest now. I'll send your wives back in."

"One second Mr. Proudfoot. I know it's been a couple of weeks, so I assume Hestia's funeral has already happened? Also, what about the press, has any of this leaked out?"

"Yes on both counts. I know you would have liked to attend the funeral, but the department provided a decent turnout given the injuries we sustained. As for the press, the Prophet got wind of some of it. Hard not to with the size of the operation and the fact we had to roll you all into St. Mungo's with little warning. They don't know the details, but reported that a number of dark magic wizards and witches were caught during an ancient rite and a number of Aurors were injured. They mentioned your name specifically. I would have preferred to avoid that, but they've got ears everywhere. Now, I've told you more than you need for now. Get some rest."

Proudfoot dissolved the privacy wards he had placed and left the room. Luna and Ginny returned immediately after and made their way to Harry's bedside, concerned at how tired he appeared.

"Harry, I think Proudfoot overdid it. You look exhausted. He was in here nearly forty minutes."

"Yes Ginny. I'm tired, but I needed that briefing. It helps to settle a lot of questions in my mind. I also needed to know what happened to the others. Did you know we lost someone in the raid?"

"Yes, the Prophet reported that. A witch with a number of years' experience. Did you know her well?

"Well, we weren't buddies, but she was part of my investigation team. I wish I could have attended the funeral."

"I'm sorry Harry. I know it's hard, but we have you back now. Can you please try to get some sleep?"

Harry yawned and smiled at his wives, reaching out for both of them. Ginny and Luna each leaned down and kissed him soundly before waving the lights off and letting him sleep.


	17. Going Home

Chapter 17 – Going Home

Over the next week, Harry continued to improve. Thrice daily potions continued their healing work on his liver and pancreas, and Grayson was encouraged by his progress. His energy also increased, as well as his appetite. He was still on a carefully controlled diet with limited sweets and starches, but Grayson promised that as his pancreas improved the restrictions would lessen. The day after being moved down into the regular ward, Harry began therapy to help regain his coordination and movement abilities. His left side had sustained the majority of the damage and he had difficulty moving his left arm. He was frustrated by what he considered slow progress, but Grayson assured Harry he was actually progressing quite quickly.

After a week in the standard ward, Harry was begging to go home. Grayson was still concerned and insisted that Harry remain another week. Luna was the one to come up with the solution. The only reasons that Harry was staying in hospital was for his potions and salve, therapy, and daily checkups with Grayson. Luna talked to a hospital coordinator and found a therapist who was willing to make house calls for a fee. The potions and salve were simple enough, so that only left Grayson. When he showed up for Harry's afternoon checkup, Luna presented her plan.

"Grayson, we know you are concerned and want Harry to stay, but he is begging to go home and I think we may have a solution. The hospital has a therapist who we are going to pay to make daily house calls. The potions and salve are standard now and we know Harry doesn't have any bad reactions, so Ginny and I can handle those. You've been Harry's primary healer and we don't want to change that. Would you be willing to make house calls after your hospital hours? We can afford to pay you whatever you feel is fair."

Grayson seemed a bit taken aback and took a moment to respond.

"Luna, it's not the money. I am just worried that Harry may have a setback we don't anticipate. We still have very little knowledge about the magic that injured him."

Grayson paused and ran a hand through his hair. Everyone gave him a couple minutes to think.

"Alright. I suppose it would be more beneficial for Harry's mental health at this point to be home with his family. Harry, you must agree to follow every single direction I give. That includes rest and food. I'll make the house calls and you don't have to worry about paying me. I'll be honest, I'm invested in you now. Early in healer training we are taught to not get emotionally involved, but I lost my detachment weeks ago. Can you agree to follow everything I tell you? If you sneeze I'll want to know."

Harry sat up in his chair and readily agreed. Grayson finished checking him over and went to make the arrangements for Harry's discharge the next morning. Meanwhile, Ginny sent a patronus home to her mum with the news and asked her to spread the word.

The following morning Harry was up and ready to go before seven. Grayson arrived about eight and signed the last papers, while also ensuring that he would be at Grimmauld Place at six to check on Harry. Ginny and Luna gathered everything and pushed Harry's wheelchair to the central floo. Then they each took him by an arm and they floo'd home. When Harry arrived he took a moment to soak in the warmth of home before Molly descended and gave him a brief peck on the cheek. Ginny was ready to send Harry upstairs, but he insisted that reclining on the couch would be fine. Molly went and retrieved the boys and Harry took turns cuddling each of them, happy that his chest had healed enough to once again hold them. It had been almost a month since the raid and Harry couldn't believe how much the boys had grown.

After Harry was back home, the household settled into a new routine over the following week. Harry's days consisted of time with his family, regular meals following strict nutrition guidelines from Grayson, therapy at ten each morning, lunch at 11:30 followed by a nap since his therapy sessions left him exhausted, then a quiet afternoon before Grayson arrived at six. Grayson's visits were welcome and by the second night the healer began to stay for dinner. They found that he wasn't as old as they thought, having just turned thirty. He was single and often ate out. After one dinner at the Potters, he declared that his house call payments must be made in the form of a home cooked meal. This request was satisfactory for everyone and Harry and the healer soon developed a keen friendship.

One day when Harry was in his therapy sessions and marking his daily progress on a calendar, he realized that it had been two months since the raid. Having slept through much of the time, Harry found it hard to believe. Deciding that a celebration was in order, Harry called and made a reservation for four at a favorite muggle Italian restaurant in the neighborhood. Then he called Ron and Hermione and arranged for them to watch the boys. When Grayson arrived that evening, he was surprised by the arrangement but did not argue. It was to be Harry's first trip out of the hospital or house and the healer decided to keep a close watch on his patient. He did do one favor and made Harry drink an extra potion for the evening. The potion worked with Harry's damaged pancreas and helped to balance his blood sugars, allowing him to indulge more than the strict diet regimen would normally allow.

The evening was pleasant as they worked their way through multiple courses, peppered with stimulating, friendly conversation. The one thing Grayson did not allow Harry to partake of was alcohol. Since Ginny and Luna were still nursing they did not drink either and Grayson also desisted. By the time they finally left the restaurant and headed home it was nearly nine. Ginny and Luna floo'd to Ron and Hermione's to pick up the boys. While they were gone, Harry used the time to set up a surprise for them. When they returned, the boys were already asleep and quickly settled into their cribs. Harry went to kiss them goodnight and then took each of his wives' hands as he led them to the bedroom.

Luna and Ginny were pleasantly surprised to see rose petals strewn around the room and candles floating in the air. Harry then removed his robe, under which he was wearing only a tight pair of silk boxers that showed his assets nicely and was a favorite of both Luna and Ginny. He hadn't made love to them since the fateful night when Proudfoot's patronus had interrupted and he was more than ready as he pulled Ginny to his side and began fondling her while he started to snog Luna. He slowly started to undress both of them when Ginny put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Harry, are you ready for this? I want you desperately, but I don't want to delay the healing or tire you out."

"Ginny, this is exactly what I am ready for. Potions are only one type of healing."

Ginny sighed and gave in as Harry's mouth claimed her. Harry finished undressing his wives as they reached the bed. Ginny and Luna crawled into the bed, each giving Harry a delightful view of them from behind. Then they turned around and pulled him in with them. Luna was the first to crawl over Harry and begin to lavish kisses from his ears down to his neck. His torso was still coated in a light layer of salve so she moved further down and begin to kiss Harry's cock through his boxers. The thin silk did little to mask her attentions and Harry groaned as his throbbing increased. Sensing his need, Ginny leaned forward and gently began to remove them. He arched his hips to help and soon the entire threesome was devoid of clothing.

Ginny leaned forward and began to snog Harry as Luna started to blow him. He ran his left hand through Luna's hair, attempting to guide her efforts, but having difficulty since he still had little feeling on that side. His other hand did much better as he held onto Ginny's bum and she began to grind against him while moaning. As Luna began to push him over the edge, Harry slipped one finger into Ginny's backside. Surprised, she groaned and reached to start fingering herself. Feeling her need, Harry lost control and shot his load down Luna's throat. Having been without release for months, the feeling was exquisite as Harry cried out. Ginny was panting and groaning desperately when Luna finished cleaning Harry up and grabbed hold of her. Luna laid Ginny down next to Harry and dove into her, immediately finding her clit and beginning to suckle it. Ginny began thrusting into Luna's face, desperate for release. Seeing her hang on the edge, Harry gently rolled her to the side and inserted his fingers into her again. As he stroked her anally and Luna sucked her from the front, Ginny finally came powerfully. As she seized in climax, Luna dove down lower to suck her dry, causing Ginny to cum again.

Watching Ginny cum made Harry hard again and he knew Luna needed relief. She was still kneeling with her head down on Ginny, so Harry crawled around and positioned himself behind her. Reaching forward, he found her pussy was dripping and ready for him. He stroked her with his fingers, watching her squirm. As she began to beg, he entered her quickly, burying himself in her completely in one stroke. Luna screamed his name as Ginny moved down to return Luna's oral favors. As Harry pumped Luna from behind and Ginny sucked her clit from underneath, Luna shuddered to her climax. Neither Harry or Ginny desisted as she came the first time and soon their continued efforts caused her to orgasm twice more. On the third time, the repeated pressure on his cock caused Harry to fill her with another load of cum shortly before he rolled to the side and the three of them lay panting. Several minutes later Harry finally regained the power of speech.

"Gods, that is exactly what I needed. I think my healing just took another leap forward. I don't ever want to go months without shagging you two ever again. At least I was asleep for a lot of it. How did you two manage?"

Ginny laughed as she pulled herself up on one elbow and looked at her lovers.

"Well, Luna and I did get creative in the hospital. Twice actually. Once when you were in critical care we briefly left to send messages to the family. We found an empty waiting room and had a quick five minutes to ourselves."

"Five minutes? That's not enough time. So you said twice?"

Luna spoke up next.

"Well five minutes was enough. Just a quick fingering. After all the stress we needed the release, but we didn't want to leave you for long. Then the second time was after you moved to the regular ward. Let's just say the large bathroom was quite conducive to some privacy."

Harry smiled at the both of them.

"Well, I'm glad both of you didn't go completely without. Still, twice isn't much, especially compared to our usual frequency. We have some make up work to do. Perhaps we should start catching up now."

With that, Harry pulled Ginny back over the top of his reinvigorated cock and she started to ride him hard. Luna began snogging Harry and fingering herself as she reached sideways and tried to fondle Ginny's breasts. Harry decided they needed a better position and rolled over so that Ginny was below him, all the while not breaking their connection. As he began to pound Ginny, he pulled Luna over and she kneeled over Ginny's face. Ginny began driving her tongue into Luna, occasionally barking orders for Harry to push her harder. Minutes later Luna and Ginny screeched to a mutual climax, with Ginny's being dampened by the fact that her face was still buried in Luna's crotch. Harry gave several more thrusts before he let himself go, filling Ginny completely and leaving his cum dripping out of her. They once again collapsed and this time Harry felt fully complete as he kissed each of his wives deeply before Ginny cast a quick cleaning spell on the bed and Luna pulled a blanket over them.

The next morning the threesome awakened to the sound of two babies crying. Feeling incredibly refreshed, Harry jumped out of bed to retrieve his sons, a duty he hadn't performed since returning home. Minutes later he was settled back on the bed with Ginny and Luna each suckling a baby. The day was Saturday and Harry was ready to get out of the house and decided to pose the question to his wives.

"So my lovelies, what should we do today? I'm feeling quite well after our wonderful evening and I think fresh air will do us all good."

Ginny smiled, but seemed a bit unsure.

"I don't know Harry, you were quite active last night. Do you need to rest? Not that I'm complaining."

Ginny smirked and leaned over to kiss Luna and then Harry.

"Nonsense Ginny. Like I said, I think this has helped my healing. Jenny won't be here for my therapy until three. I want to make the most of the day."

"I have an idea! How about we visit the park? We can take a picnic. If Harry feels tired he can rest with us. We can be outside and still relax."

Harry beamed at Luna.

"Brilliant idea my love!"

Ginny nodded in assent and Harry summoned Kreacher, who appeared within seconds.

"Good morning Kreacher. We'll be down for breakfast in about a half hour. We are also planning on taking a picnic out today. Can you please pack the hamper after breakfast is done."

"Yes Master Harry."

While the boys finished breakfast, Harry took the first shower. Along with his usual cleaning, he carefully removed the layer of salve from the previous day. The burns were doing well, with only a couple of spots that still stung. When he emerged from the shower, Luna was waiting to apply a new layer of salve while Ginny took the next shower. With the salve in place, Harry pulled on a plain undershirt to cover his wounds before picking out a simple t-shirt and jeans for the day. Forty minutes later they were all dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, Harry gathered the hamper while Ginny and Luna pushed the prams and they made their way out into busy muggle London. They decided on a local park that was a little over a kilometer away. When they arrived it was still a couple of hours before lunch and the park was sparsely populated. They picked a spot near a grove of trees where they had a bit of privacy and settled down on their picnic blankets. Ginny and Luna talked for a while, but Harry laid back and was soon snoozing. The previous night's exercises had worn out his recovering body more than he realized.

After a while Ginny and Luna took the boys from their prams and nursed them before curling up around Harry. Before she drifted off, Ginny cast privacy and protection wards around their blanket, as well as an alarm in case anyone still managed to come close. Then she leaned back and soon the family of five was catching up on their much needed rest.

A couple of hours later Luna stirred and realized she was hungry. As she moved, Ginny and Harry also woke and they settled down to a light lunch. As they ate, Ginny decided to broach a subject that she had been contemplating.

"Luna, Harry, what do you think about my going back to work? I love having the time with you, but I've been off for two months now. The office has been wonderfully understanding, especially since Proudfoot talked to my boss. I think though now that Harry is doing so much better that it may be time."

"Well, I think it would be good for you Ginny. I love having you around all day, but I know you're not completely happy without work. I love being home, but you need more."

"I agree with Luna. Ginny, you are great at what you do and I know they've been missing you. You know we don't need the money, but that's only one factor. I will always be grateful that you and Luna put everything on hold for me, but that's no longer necessary."

Ginny looked at Harry and Luna and smiled. Then she leaned over and kissed Harry, then turned and kissed Luna.

"Thank you both. I am so lucky to have a husband and a wife who are so supportive. I think then that I'll start back to work on Monday. Now that it's decided, there's no need to wait. This does get me thinking though. Harry, what about your job? I dread thinking about you going back in harm's way, but I know that Proudfoot wants you back. And your wand arm is completely functional again. Have you thought about returning to work?"

"Actually, yes, I have thought about it…"


	18. A New Chapter

Chapter 18 – A New Chapter

"…and I think that I have given the wizarding world enough, don't you? The average career of an Auror is just over eight years. Well, I started fighting Voldemort at eleven and I'm twenty now. So I've put in my time. Honestly, even before I was injured, I had started contemplating leaving the job. I have dreamed of being an Auror since I was fifteen, but those were the dreams of a boy. Dreams of danger and intrigue. Now I'm a man, bonded and with children. My dreams have changed. Of course, I'm not sure what I'd do with my time. That will take some consideration. In the meantime, do you think you could put up with having me around all the time Luna?"

Realizing that Harry was ready to give up his career for his family, Ginny began to tear up. To no longer have to worry every day if he would come home or not was a dream. Seeing her distress, Harry pulled Ginny close as Luna responded to his question.

"Oh I think we'd be fine having you home for a while Harry."

Then Luna crawled over to Harry and Ginny and began alternately snogging each of them. Soon the threesome were quite involved when Harry groaned and pulled back.

"I hate to say this ladies, but we're in a public park. I don't know if we should put our wards to the test."

Groaning, Ginny pulled away and nodded.

"You're right of course Harry. Also, you have therapy in about an hour. We should probably head back. "

The next groan came from Harry as he nodded and they began to gather the picnic supplies and the boys and left the park. They arrived home as Harry's therapist arrived a few minutes early. Ginny and Luna retreated from the spare bedroom that had been converted to a home gym, knowing that Harry hated to have anyone around during his therapy. An hour later the session was done and Harry made his way downstairs to collapse on a couch. Luna was painting and Ginny was reading as they spent a lazy afternoon quietly in each other's company.

After he had napped for a bit, Harry began to wake up and watched Luna at work. At one point she bent low to look up at the canvas. Harry had no idea what she was looking at from that angle, but the position she was in gave him a perfect view of her bum. Harry glanced over at the chair where Ginny was sitting and saw that she had also noticed the lovely view. Harry and Ginny exchanged a knowing look as they each rose and moved quickly across the room. They reached Luna and each grabbed a handful of her rear, causing her to squeak with surprise. Luna stood up and turned to smile at her lovers. The desire to have her was too great as Harry gave in and yanked her to himself. Soon he was snogging her deep while he thrust against her. Ginny meanwhile had come up behind and was grinding into Luna's backside while sucking on her neck. The threesome were groaning and almost ready to drop to the floor when the floo began spinning and Grayson appeared for dinner. It took a moment for them to realize that a fourth person was in the room and they gradually disengaged themselves. Turning around, Harry smiled at Grayson. The healer was saying nothing, but his mouth hung open as he stared, entranced.

"Oh hi Grayson. Is it dinner time? Sorry, we kind of lost track."

"Um, yes, I saw that Ginny. I didn't mean to interrupt. Should I go?"

"Not at all. We can continue this later."

Harry led the way to the dining room and Kreacher appeared within minutes carrying platters of roast beef and potatoes. As they ate, Grayson inquired as to how Harry was feeling. After Harry assured the healer that he was feeling almost back to normal, Grayson brought the subject back around to what he had unknowingly floo'd into upon his arrival.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about Harry. As your healer, I need to review all aspects of your recovery, including your therapy and exercise routine. That includes other strenuous activities that classify as exercises in a sense. You may feel better, but you need to understand that you are still recovering. You shouldn't overdo exercises of any sort. If you wear your body down too much, you'll cause yourself setbacks."

"You're talking about sex then. You're afraid I may try too much?"

"Truthfully Harry, yes. You have two beautiful wives and I can imagine they may be take a bit to keep up with. I certainly don't expect you to curtail all activities, but please monitor yourself. Ginny, Luna, I know the level of care you've been providing Harry. This is another area where you need to take care of him."

"Not to worry Grayson. Luna and I are making sure to do more of the work than usual in the bedroom. Between us we've gotten quite creative in caring for Harry."

Grayson smirked.

"Well that's good to hear. I won't say anything further except that I have to admit I'm a bit envious of you Harry. Some of us haven't yet found one good woman and you have two."

The topic switched back to current events and the rest of dinner proceeded without further discussions about Harry's recovery. After dinner though, Grayson took Harry into the living room and checked him over. Seeing that Harry was indeed progressing and was actually well rested, Grayson was reassured when he left later in the evening.

The rest of the Potters' weekend was spent companionably at home. Soon it was Monday morning and Ginny was awake early to prepare for her return to work. She fed Sirius and then pumped as much as possible to make it through most of the day. After much discussion, Harry also decided that today would be the day for his return to the office to submit his resignation. He and Ginny finished breakfast, kissed Luna and the boys goodbye, and then made their way together to the Ministry. Harry's presence was noted almost as soon as they arrived and a number of people stopped Harry to wish him well and inquire on his progress. Harry was friendly, but tried to keep moving. He knew his resignation would be front page news once the word got out. They finally made it to the lifts and Ginny exited first, giving Harry's hand one final squeeze. Several floors later, Harry disembarked the lift and walked toward the Auror department.

Upon entering the department, everyone came rushing at Harry. He was happy to see all his colleagues and realized just how much he would miss the camaraderie in the department. Despite that, Harry was still resolute in his decision. Proudfoot heard the commotion and poked his head out of his office. Surprised to see Harry, he also rushed forward and began complimenting Harry on his progress. After a few minutes, everyone settled down and Harry asked Proudfoot for a private word. Proudfoot nodded and motioned Harry toward his office. As the door closed, Proudfoot started the conversation.

"So Harry, you're doing much better. I'm a bit surprised to see you back so soon though. Should I expect good news or bad?"

Harry was a bit surprised at the question, wondering if Proudfoot was somehow anticipating what was coming.

"Actually sir, that depends on the point of view. From my point of view, the feelings are a bit mixed. There's no other way to do this, but to just say it. Mr. Proudfoot, I've enjoyed my time with the department, but I've decided to resign. I am nearly fully functional, but my left arm may always be in question. I know that you feel I can work around that disability, but honestly I have a family that I need to consider. I've decided what is best for myself and them is to tender my resignation."

Proudfoot sighed and sank into his chair.

"Well Potter, I'd be lying if I said I was surprised. I always knew this was a possibility. I suppose your mind is well made up? I'm willing to give you as much time as you need to recover."

"Yes, I am positive on this decision. Even if I recovered fully, I don't see myself as an Auror any longer. This was my dream as a young man when Voldemort was alive. I am now a husband and father. My dreams have changed. I appreciate your support, but I've talked this over at length with Luna and Ginny and this is my final decision."

"Alright, I suppose we should get the paperwork done now. You know you'll be missed. I hope you stay in touch. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Of course I'll keep in touch. Doing the paperwork now sounds good as well. I just have one request. I know you report to the Minister. I'd like to talk to Kingsley myself first. We've been friends for years."

"I understand. Let me call up his office and see if he has any availability."

Proudfoot took a mirror out of his desk and spoke to it as Kingsley's secretary appeared. Kingsley had a few minutes after a meeting ending in a half hour and Proudfoot had her reserve the slot. Next, Proudfoot began to gather the papers to make Harry's resignation official. As Harry signed and affirmed the papers, he felt just a twinge of regret. His boyhood dreams were being replaced with the aspirations of adulthood as he moved on to a new chapter of life. The final step was for Proudfoot to initiate a permanent secrecy spell over Harry. The spell would prevent Harry from ever speaking about his former job without severe pain and punishment. Before they left for Kingsley's office, Proudfoot issued an order to the department that everyone remain in office for a brief meeting in thirty minutes. Then he and Harry left for the lift that would take them to the Minister's office.

They arrived in the Minister's office minutes later and Kingsley called them in immediately. He was quite pleased to see Harry and clasped Harry's hand as he pounded him on the back.

"Harry! Merlin it's good to see you looking better. That last time I saw you in the hospital you had me so concerned. I know you've been home for a while. I should have been around to check on you."

"No worries Kingsley. I know you have hundreds of demands for your time, but you also know that our door is always open if you want a good home cooked meal."

"Mmm, yes I should make a point of coming around more. So how is your recovery going? How are Ginny, Luna and the boys?"

"My recovery is coming along fine. My left arm is the main issue. My therapist is worried the nerve damage may be permanent, but we keep working on it. My family is all doing well. Ginny started back to work today."

"Good, good to hear. Now, I'm thrilled to see you, but is there a specific reason you came to talk to me?"

Harry sighed and looked over at Proudfoot. His former boss had remained silent and seemed a bit amused at the friendly exchange between the Minister and Harry.

"Yes Kingsley, I wanted to talk to you because I wanted the news to come directly from me. A few minutes ago I completed the paperwork to finalize my resignation from the Auror department. My recovery is progressing, but I feel that I am no longer able to do the job well. This is not just due to my injuries, but also due to my personal considerations with my family."

Kingsley grimaced.

"Well, I suppose it's not a complete surprise. The news is highly unwelcome though. I know you've been a fast rising star in the department. I appreciate that you came to me directly."

"Of course Kingsley. You are the Minister of Magic now and I respect that position, but before that I count you as a close friend. I don't wish for that to change."

"Thank you Harry, I appreciate that. Now, I wish we had more time, but I have another commitment. I think I'll check my schedule and see if I can find some time for a nice quiet dinner with friends sometime soon."

"That sounds great Kingsley. Just give us a call. Our schedule is quite flexible. Thank you for the time today."

With that, Harry shook Kingsley's hand once more and escorted Proudfoot out of the Minister's office. They made their way back to the lift and to the Auror department, where Harry had one more task to complete. They arrived and most of the department had gathered as Proudfoot had asked. They waited a couple more minutes until the appointed time and Proudfoot signaled to Harry to start the meeting.

"Good morning everyone. Mr. Proudfoot called this meeting, but I'm the one who wanted to talk to you. As you know, I've been recovering at home for a while now. I'm feeling better, but still have daily therapy sessions. I am well enough though that I could return to work on restricted status, but I've made a different decision. I've decided that I am going to resign my position and focus on my family. I know this is a bit of a shock and I want all of you to know that I will miss working with everyone. I hope to maintain the friendships we've built over the last couple of years and I want to thank you all for being so supportive to me recently. This has not been an easy decision, but I know it is what is best for my family."

As Harry finished his announcement, the room seemed stunned. There were a few low murmurs, but most everybody remained silent. Finally, it was Dean who spoke up.

"Well Harry, your news is a surprise of course, but I understand. Thanks for telling us yourself. Is this effective immediately?"

"Yes Dean. I finished the paperwork a while ago and have been to speak to Kingsley and inform him directly due to the unique nature of our working relationship."

That comment brought a few chuckles and the curious tension in the room resolved as everyone came forward to shake Harry's hand and wish him well. He spent a while longer speaking with his former colleagues before wishing them a final goodbye and exiting the Auror department. As he did, Harry felt another unexpected twinge of regret. The feeling was brief, but it was there. Gone were his youthful aspirations as he now stepped more fully into the promises of adulthood. He had no idea what his future may hold, but he knew that he would face it with a large family and close friends by his side. For now that was enough as he made his way to the lifts and exited the Ministry.


	19. An Interesting Possibility

Chapter 19 – An Interesting Possibility

The next two months were boringly normal for the Potter family, a fact that Harry did not mind after everything he had been through. Ginny was back to her usual work schedule and preparations for the Quidditch Cup were increasing now that the date was only five months away. Harry took over a lot of the boys' care, leaving Luna more time to paint. She was always available to help when the now increasingly active babies overwhelmed their father. Her paintings were selling out at The Magical Home and she had also started taking private commissions. The boys were now seven months old and beginning to crawl. They had both also started to babble, with Sirius being the most vocal. If he didn't get what he wanted in a timely matter, Sirius would make sure the entire house heard his squeals. The boys had also started on a couple of soft foods, although Ginny and Luna were insistent on breastfeeding for the first year.

Despite what some of his friends wondered, Harry was not bored. He was happy with his quiet life. His therapy continued, but Grayson did not think much more progress would be made and Harry's therapy sessions were now only once a week. A month previously, Grayson had finally declared Harry completely recovered and no longer made daily house calls. At Harry's insistence, he still appeared every Thursday for family dinners. Often Ron and Hermione would join and sometimes other Weasleys or Xeno Lovegood as well. Xeno was still not particularly warm toward his daughter's spouses, but he did seem entranced by both babies.

Three months after his retirement from the Auror office, Harry met up with Ron and George at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and a bit of catch-up. As they began to order, a familiar figure appeared and filled the doorway of the pub. They hadn't seen Hagrid in months and upon seeing them, Hagrid strode across the pub in three large steps, arriving at the side of their table.

"Harry! Ron! George! Merlin's beard it's been too long. How are you all? Harry, how are the ladies and your boys?"

The three friends laughed and invited Hagrid to have lunch with them. Tom, the Leaky's bartender, materialized a large chair from the back room and Hagrid settled himself at the end of their table. Soon everyone was into their second pints as a lunch of hearty shepherd's pie arrived. The conversation moved around from family to work and business to current political events. Hagrid provided updates on the continued rebuilding of the castle. Surprisingly, in just a couple of years most of the work was almost complete. Minerva was hanging in, but definitely showing her age. She had made several staffing changes and was once again looking for a new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Upon hearing this, Ron set his pint down with a thud.

"Harry! That would be perfect for you. You've taught DADA before, except this time it would be official."

"You know Harry, Ron may not have a half bad idea there. You certainly have the experience. And there have been a lot worse DADA professors."

"I don't know Hagrid. I'm retired. I enjoy being home. Sure, there are some days where it's a bit lacking, but my boys will only be young once. Plus, I'm too young for the position. Minerva would probably dismiss me right off. Oh, she'd be nice enough, but I wouldn't be in contention."

"I wouldn't count on that Harry. Anyway, think on it. Wouldn't hurt to talk to her. You've been out of touch lately."

"Yes, I know and I apologize Hagrid. I've been too caught up with my own family lately."

"No worries Harry. Anyway, I need to wrap up here. I've still got a few errands to run. It's been good catching up with you all."

As Hagrid left the pub and Harry, Ron and George finished their pints, Harry's mind wandered as he considered the possibility of the DADA position. It wouldn't be for six months or so anyway, since the current school year was only about half way done. Perhaps he should talk to Ginny and Luna. After lunch, Harry walked with Ron and George partway back down Diagon Alley. The brothers continued on back to their shop and Harry went about taking care of a couple of chores that Ginny and Luna had for him.

Later that evening, after the boys were bathed and put to bed, Harry was relaxing with his wives in the living room. Luna was painting while he and Ginny read. As Luna finished for the evening and cast her cleaning spells, Ginny set her book aside and yawned. Harry's mind had been thinking about the DADA position all day and he decided it was time to at least broach the subject.

"Ginny, Luna, I have something I've been thinking about. I want to talk it over with you."

Luna turned around and came over to sit in Ginny's lap.

"Sure love, what's up? You've been thinking hard and I've been waiting for you to tell us why."

As Harry took a second to compose his thoughts, Ginny absentmindedly began stroking Luna's thigh, causing Luna to start humming under her breath. Harry watched them and suddenly other thoughts invaded his head.

"Um, can we focus for a moment? You know I love watching you two, but right now you're starting to distract me and I really do want to talk to you. Preferably before all the blood leaves my head and goes south."

Ginny laughed and Luna moved herself over to sit next to Ginny instead of on her.

"Okay Harry, is this better?"

"For now yes. Thank you. So, you know that I went to lunch at the Leaky with Ron and George earlier today. Well, while we were there, Hagrid showed up and joined us. Lunch went long, but it was good to talk to him. I really have been out of touch. Anyway, Hagrid mentioned something in passing and then Ron grabbed hold of the idea and I've been thinking about it since. It seems a bit crazy, but I don't know. Hagrid said that Minerva is beginning to look for a new DADA professor for the new school year. Ron and Hagrid think I should try for it. I've been happy here at home and I told you both that I was retiring, so part of me says it is completely out of the question. Then another part of me is intrigued by the idea. Then there's the issue of how young I am. I don't think Minerva would even entertain the idea for another ten years or so. Plus, usually professors live in the castle, which is completely out of the question. Still, with every negative I can think of, I can't help but remember the DA and how good it felt to teach and see everyone improve. So I guess this explains why I've been a bit distracted tonight."

"Well I think it's a brilliant idea Harry."

"I think I agree with Luna, at least in part. You would be perfect Harry. The whole age issue is tosh. About your 'retiring', that's also a load of shite. We knew you were retiring from being an Auror, but you're only twenty. You can't think that we expected you to retire from any job whatsoever? I do worry though how this will affect the family. You've been a big help with the boys and they're getting more active by the day. Luna also has been busy with commissions, which she couldn't manage if you weren't helping with the boys."

"Not to worry Ginny. If Harry got a job I'd manage. The family is the most important. If people want to commission me they just have to wait longer."

"So, neither of you would mind? You both are truly amazing. I'll think on it a bit more, then maybe I'll talk to Minerva."

"Why don't you invite her to dinner? We haven't seen her for months."

"An excellent idea. I'll do that once I'm really sure."

"Well then, since that's settled, can we get back to what we were doing?"

Ginny then pulled Luna back to her and began caressing her wife again. Harry groaned as he got up, took each of them by a hand, and took them upstairs to their bedroom.

Harry spent the next couple of days proceeding with life as usual, but he kept the idea of teaching in the back of his mind. A week after his lunch with Hagrid, Harry decided he would invite Minerva to dinner and sent her an owl. Three days later she arrived by floo. Ginny and Luna were both in the living room, each holding one of the boys after having just finished nursing. They both got up and embraced Minerva before calling Harry in from the kitchen where he was working with Kreacher on a few last minute items for dinner. Once Harry arrived, they all settled down and quickly began to catch up. Minerva had taken hold of James immediately after arriving and then a few minutes later passed James to his father and reached for Sirius. It was obvious how much she loved the babies and Ginny once again wondered why she had never had any children of her own.

A half hour after Minerva's arrival, Kreacher popped in and announced that dinner was ready. They proceeded into the dining room and Minerva and Ginny settled the boys into high chairs before proceeding to their own seats. Dinner was delicious and everyone enjoyed the lively conversation that crossed a number of subjects. As the main course ended and they took a break before the dessert pudding was served, Harry decided to broach the topic that was most on his mind.

"Minerva, I have something I wanted to talk to you about. We invited you because we've been out of touch for too long, but I have to admit there is a secondary reason as well."

Harry took a sip of his wine and looked at Minerva. She had a knowing smirk and he realized that she had probably guessed that there was something else on his mind.

"A couple of weeks ago I was having lunch with Ron and George at the Leaky when Hagrid came by and joined us unexpectedly. While we talked, he mentioned that you are looking for a new DADA professor for the next school year. Ron and Hagrid both prodded me into considering the possibility and that's what I've been doing for a couple weeks. I've also talked to Ginny and Luna and they're open to the idea. I still have some concerns and I wanted to talk to you. I'm not officially applying yet, but I thought I might investigate the possibility. First, I think I am probably too young for the position and would be disqualified on that fact alone. Second, even if I am not disqualified, there is the question about residency. If I do decide to teach at some future time, I wouldn't be able to live at the castle and I'm not sure if professors are allowed to commute. Now, despite my questions, I also have to admit that the idea of teaching is appealing. I got a brief taste of it with Dumbledore's Army and I enjoyed myself, even if I didn't admit it at the time. So, now that I've made my confession, what are your thoughts?"

Minerva sipped her wine and regarded Harry for moment. She knew there was something else to this evening, but this question was not one she had considered. After a minute, she collected her thoughts and spoke.

"Well Harry, I admit I am a bit surprised at your question. I hadn't even considered you as a potential candidate. If I'm honest, my omission is probably due to your age. Now that I think about it though, I have to admit that you are uniquely qualified. Certainly, there are others more qualified, but the question is if anyone who is more qualified would be interested in the position. Now, this is all unofficial of course until you decide to apply, but I can tell you that there is no age limit. As for the issue of needing to live in the castle, that is not required. Many professors have chosen not to, myself included at one point. Of course I only commuted from Hogsmeade, but if a professor needed to we could arrange something else. If you were to apply and receive the position, you have to be aware that you would face some unique challenges being only a few years older than your students. Ginny and Luna should realize this as well."

Ginny listened to Minerva and smiled. Harry took a minute before he realized what they were thinking and then Ginny spoke up.

"So Minerva, you think we'd need to worry about students taking a liking to Harry? I hadn't really thought of that, but now that you brought it up I can see the likelihood. I wouldn't have a problem though as I know Harry is skilled in deflecting admirers."

Harry snorted and Luna chuckled. Looking at his wives and seeing no concerns, Harry decided his mind was made up.

"Alright then Minerva, I think I will apply. I take it the first step is to fill out the appropriate paperwork at the Department of Magical Education?"

"Yes Harry. Please start there. I'll look forward to reviewing your application. I must say that I am intrigued by the idea of a Professor Potter."

As Minerva finished speaking, Kreacher appeared with the dessert pudding and the conversation switched to more mundane subjects as they enjoyed the delectable dessert. Minerva stayed a while longer and then hugged each of them goodbye, kissed the boys, and floo'd back to Hogwarts.


	20. Lifes Joys

Chapter 20 – Life's Joys

The day after dinner with Minerva, Harry was puttering around the house when the floo alarm rang. Harry rushed to it and found Molly waiting in the fire to talk to him.

"Hi Harry. Fleur's in labor. We're all heading to St. Mungo's."

"Got it Molly. We'll be there shortly."

Harry darted upstairs to get Luna and the boys. Fifteen minutes later the boys were changed and the diaper bag was packed as Luna and Harry headed back downstairs. Before they could reach the first floor, Harry heard the floo alarm again and he and Sirius rushed back to it and found Molly waiting again.

"Well Harry, hold off on St. Mungo's. Bill just called. Fleur is going to deliver any minute. An emergency healer has been sent to the cottage. We should know more shortly."

As Molly disappeared, Harry turned and saw Luna standing in the doorway.

"Well Harry, I guess we wait."

Another twenty minutes passed when the third floo call in an hour came through from a slightly out of breath Molly.

"She's here! Another Weasley girl. Dominique Jolie. She's as beautiful as her mum and sister. Arthur is coming from the Ministry and Ginny is with him. I'm at the cottage now, so feel free to come on through."

As Molly faded from the fireplace, Harry and Luna gathered the boys and floo'd to Shell Cottage. The place was madness as all the Weasleys crowded into the small house. Bill was taking people in turns upstairs to see Fleur and the baby. Ginny was waiting for Harry and Luna, but Arthur had already left to catch the floo to France to notify Fleur's parents of the quick arrival. Soon it was the Potters' turn and they made their way up to meet their niece. Fleur was sitting up in bed, looking hardly flustered and as beautiful as ever. The midwifery healer that had been called in was still in the room, muttering over the huge influx of visitors. Ginny ignored the healer as she made her way to Fleur's bedside. Dominique was small, but perfect and exceptionally beautiful. Bill was sitting next to Fleur and grinning like a fool. Harry peered down at the tiny baby and looked up at Bill.

"Well Bill, I hope you have your beater's bat ready. She's as beautiful as her sister. You're going to have your hands full when the young wizards start noticing your girls."

Bill laughed and Harry clapped him on the shoulder. Each of them took turns holding Dominique before exiting to allow the next set of family members to visit. An hour later, the Potters floo'd back home.

The next Monday, Harry made his way to the Department of Magical Education. As usual, he was recognized immediately and found himself being hosted in the director's office. When he expressed his reason for visiting, the director was hesitant due to Harry's age until Harry mentioned that he had already discussed it with the headmistress at dinner the previous week. Hearing that, the director became more enthusiastic and provided the forms Harry would need. The application was lengthy and Harry took it home to begin the process.

Upon arriving home, Harry took the boys from Luna and let her return to painting. Later in the afternoon when the boys were napping, Harry went to the library and began to fill out the forms. An hour later Luna appeared to let Harry know she was going grocery shopping. She boggled a bit at the stack of paperwork involved, then she kissed Harry and left. Another hour later Harry had made good progress and knew that the boys would be awake soon. One of the requirements for the application were two non-family character references. Harry drafted two letters to Hagrid and Davis Proudfoot. Then the nursery sensor began to alarm and Harry set the paperwork aside to go tend to his sons.

When Luna arrived home a while later, she handed the groceries to Kreacher and began to look around the house for Harry. She found him sitting on the rug in the nursery playing with the boys. All three were giggling and Luna stood in the doorway for a minute before tiptoeing down the hall to her studio. She returned a minute later and took a candid photo of Harry with his sons. Watching him as a daddy was seriously hot and Luna began to unconsciously fondle herself. The boys were still young, but Luna was starting to wonder when she and Ginny should try to add to the family. Harry realized then that he had an audience and looked up to see Luna staring with her mouth hanging open. Seeing that he was paying attention, Luna crossed the room, dropped to her knees and began to snog Harry. A couple minutes later they broke apart when James pulled his father away, wanting his playmate back. Harry pulled his son into his lap and looked up at his wife.

"Wow Luna love. You are seriously hot. If these two hadn't already had their nap, I'd be dragging you to bed."

"Mmm, Harry. You say the most wonderful things. And you know how watching you with the boys turns me on. I know we all agreed to not use sleep spells on the boys, but I am seriously tempted. I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight. Maybe I'll have to give myself a quick workup to hold me through."

Harry groaned and yelled for Kreacher. The elf popped in immediately and both boys squealed. They thought Kreacher was funny.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Kreacher, can you play with the boys for a few minutes? Just keep them entertained and don't let them get in trouble."

"Yes Master Harry."

Kreacher then turned to the boys and began pulling faces at them. Harry rose as quickly as his straining trousers would allow and grabbed Luna's arm. As soon as they were out of the room, Harry dove in and began to snog his wife. Luna moaned into Harry's mouth and wrapped her legs around him as Harry moved them across the hall. The hall had a narrow table that held a vase of flowers in stasis. Harry kept snogging Luna while he nonverbally levitated the flowers to the floor and settled Luna on the table. She raised her hips and Harry quickly divested his wife of her pants and knickers in one move. Neither of them needed any warm up and time was limited, so Harry thrust into Luna's waiting wetness with no warning. He knew she needed him fast and rough and Harry gave it to her like she wanted. Within minutes Luna came as she screamed Harry's name. He pounded her a few more times and Luna growled to a second climax as Harry reached his peak and emptied himself in her. Less than ten minutes after they started, Luna was casting a cleaning spell as Harry retrieved her pants. She climbed off the table as Harry tucked himself back into his trousers.

"Thanks lover. I don't think I want you to get a job after all. I think you just need to stay here and work on me."

Harry kissed her and smirked as they went back to the nursery to relieve Kreacher. Harry didn't usually leave Kreacher with babysitting duties, but for a few minutes when the situation was desperate, he was willing to make an exception.

The next day Harry woke early and kissed his wives. It was Saturday and he encouraged them to sleep in now that the boys had started to sleep until eight. Both of them could use the rest after the workout they'd all put in the night before. Luna had showed Ginny the pictures she'd taken of Harry and the boys the day before and the scene was as much of a turn on for Ginny as it had been for her wife. Harry looked down on them in awe, smiled and left for a quick shower. Once he was downstairs, Harry found Kreacher and left him instructions.

"Kreacher, I need to visit the owl post this morning. I thought I'd stop and pick up some of the buns that Ginny and Luna love. I should be back in an hour. Bacon and eggs would go well with the buns. If they wake up, please let them know I'll be back shortly."

"Certainly Master Harry."

With that, Harry made his way out of Grimmauld and on to his first stop at the owl post. He sent his two reference requests to Hagrid and Davis Proudfoot's private address. His letter to Proudfoot was a bit longer, as Harry felt the need to explain his decision. As planned, he arrived back home an hour later and found Ginny and Luna nursing the boys, who had woken up shortly before. After a pleasant breakfast, they spent a lazy morning relaxing together before preparing to leave for lunch at the Burrow. The entire Weasley family was expected and it was the first full family dinner at the Burrow in a couple months. Now that all of the Weasley children had homes of their own, Molly had fewer opportunities to host family events back home. Today she had made it clear that she expected everyone to attend. Xeno was also invited, as well as Angie's parents. Hermione's parents had left for vacation the day before and would not be able to attend.

Shortly before noon they finally had the two squirming boys ready and floo'd to the Burrow. They arrived in Molly's kitchen and the boys squealed at the sight of so much family. Fleur was the first to descend on them and promptly took James. Next, Molly and Angie both reached for Sirius and Angie gave in with a laugh.

By half past noon the entire family had arrived. Charlie and Alicia had arrived the night before from Romania. Percy appeared clutching his girlfriend Audrey possessively. George and Angie were next, accompanied by Angie's parents. Next were Ron and Hermione, and then Harry and family with Xeno Lovegood. The Weasley garden dining area was quite raucous as the adults spent time catching up and the babies were passed among them all. Molly's cooking was exquisite as always and everyone gorged themselves. At one point George cast an extension spell on his waistband and Percy and Bill then did the same. As everyone took a break before dessert, Charlie held up his glass and tapped his fork on it, calling the tables to attention as he sat down next to Alicia and put his arm around her before speaking.

"Hey everyone! Alicia and I have an announcement!"

Mrs. Weasley leaned forward in anticipation and George grinned foolishly at his brother. Everyone had an idea what was coming as Charlie continued.

"Many of you have been wondering for a while when I would come to my senses and realize what a prize Alicia is. Well, despite what you think, I have been well aware of what a prize she is for a while now. We've just needed time to establish our relationship. Now the time is right and Alicia has accepted my proposal. We're getting married next month."

The table exploded in whoops and congratulations. Once the fury quieted, Molly spoke up.

"A month? That doesn't give us much time."

Charlie looked at Alicia and they smiled at each other. Then Alicia spoke up.

"Well yes, we decided it was best to not waste time. You're going to be a grandmother again Molly."

The table erupted again as Charlie grinned at Alicia foolishly. Finally Molly was able to be heard again.

"Alright. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. Where are you planning to marry? And how long do we have exactly?"

"We want to be married here at the Burrow mum. If that's alright? And the date we have picked is in thirty six days."

"Of course that's alright. I guess we need to get busy planning."

With Charlie and Alicia's monumental news delivered and accepted, Molly brought out the dessert cakes and pudding. The rest of the meal passed happily. Even Xeno Lovegood seemed to be enjoying himself as he talked with Arthur and the two grandfathers bounced their grandsons. By mid-afternoon, the babies were fussy and the party began to dissolve. Harry and family said their goodbyes and floo'd home to put the boys down for late naps.

The next week Harry put the finishing touches on his application for the DADA position. Tuesday saw the arrival of an owl with Hagrid's reference letter and a side note expressing his happiness that Harry was applying. Wednesday morning brought the arrival of Proudfoot's response. He was surprisingly supportive and his reference letter was detailed and effusive. Harry attached the letters to his application and made his way on Wednesday afternoon back to the Ministry to officially file the paperwork. The filing did not take long and Harry was left to wait for what could be months before he heard further.

The month leading up to Charlie and Alicia's wedding passed quickly. Charlie returned to Romania for three weeks before arriving home for preparations the week before the big day. Alicia had floo'd back and forth a number of times, finally spending two weeks home to finalize details. The day of the wedding arrived and the Potters were up early. They ate a quick breakfast, collected the boys, and floo'd to the Burrow to help prepare for the noon wedding and subsequent lunch reception. The guest list had been kept down to just over two hundred. Alicia's parents had spared no expense for their only daughter and the Burrow's garden was transformed into a fairyland. Harry wondered if there were any flower bouquets left anywhere else in Britain. Ginny and Luna spent most of the morning helping Molly while Harry kept track of his sons, with the support of several family members.

The hour soon arrived and the ceremony proceeded as planned. Charlie and Alicia were both simple and completed the basic vows with little fuss. Then the party started and Harry gladly loosened his tie and went to dance with his wives. The boys were happily being passed among family and Harry soon gave up searching for them, knowing they were being well cared for.

An hour into the reception Percy and his girlfriend Audrey were twirling around the dance floor when Percy made a sudden sidestep and went to talk to the lead singer of the band that had been hired to perform. Once the song finished, the singer handed the magical microphone to Percy, who pulled Audrey in next to him as he cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have an announcement. I am now the only one of my siblings who has not married and I think it's about time to fix the situation. Audrey has agreed to my proposal and we plan to wed in two months."

As Percy finished his announcement, Audrey spoke up next.

"We are also happy to announce that we'll be adding another Weasley to the family in seven months."

With that announcement, Percy turned red and shuffled Audrey off to the side as the crowd erupted in a range of responses. The loudest were cheering, while underneath the cheers were a few murmurings of disapproval. Finally, it was Molly who spoke up.

"Alright, here we go again. What is it with my children? Weddings are supposed to come first."

Molly's comment elicited a few laughs as the band started up again and the party continued. The Potters stayed late and finally left shortly before seven, an hour after Charlie and Alicia had apparated off to an undisclosed honeymoon spot. The boys had napped during the party, but were still very tired and were immediately bathed and settled upon arriving home. Then Harry, Ginny and Luna retired to the living room where they munched on leftover sandwiches and discussed the events of the day before retiring to bed.


	21. Much Ado About Family

Chapter 21 – Much Ado About Family

After the excitement of Charlie's wedding, life in the Potter house settled back into routine. Percy's wedding was next, but he and Audrey had allowed a bit more time than his brother. One afternoon Harry was dozing into a book he was reading while the boys napped upstairs when the alarm on the floo sounded and interrupted his dull afternoon. Harry made his way to the living room and saw Molly's head waiting in the fireplace. Before he could query her, Molly spoke up.

"Harry! Good, you finally came. Hermione is in labor. Everyone is on their way to St. Mungo's. Ron doesn't think it will be long. She apparently waited a good while before going. Kept insisting that the symptoms weren't right and it must be false labor. Sometimes that young lady thinks too much. Anyway, I'm notifying everyone on the floo. Can you use one of those muggle telephones to call Hermione's parents? Arthur is at the Ministry and will be collecting Ginny."

"Got it Molly. I'll round up Luna and the boys. Then I'll call and go collect Hermione's parents. She and I already talked and she asked me to help them since I have a muggle background. Hopefully she can wait long enough for us to all get there."

Molly departed the fire while Harry jogged upstairs to inform Luna. He was going to stay to help with the boys, but Luna shooed him off to get Hermione's parents. Harry's first task was to use the mobile phone he kept for emergency muggle communications. He reached Elizabeth, Hermione's mother, immediately. She was beside herself and begged Harry to come collect them as quick as possible. Knowing that time was of an essence, Harry apparated to the Grangers' back yard and knocked on their sliding door. Elizabeth still had the phone in her hand and was momentarily startled to see Harry already at her back door. She recovered quickly and went to let him in.

"Wow Harry. You don't waste time. I'd forgotten about that apparition trick. Phil is in the garage. Let me go fetch him and then we can get going."

Two minutes later both the Grangers were standing next to Harry. He gave them a quick briefing on side-along apparition and tried to warn them that it might not be pleasant. Unable to prepare them anymore, Harry took each of them by an arm and twisted on the spot. They landed seconds later at the end of the alley that was the apparition point for St. Mungo's. Mr. Granger looked quite green, but he held it together. Mrs. Granger just looked a bit dazed. Once they had recovered, Harry pulled them along to the public entrance to the hospital. They checked in and were directed to Hermione's floor. Less than a half hour after Molly's call, the Grangers were the last to arrive at the hospital. Hermione had so much family in attendance that they had been given their own designated waiting room. Both sets of grandparents were granted a brief visit with Hermione and Ron before being escorted back to the family waiting area.

Harry knew that everything was now dependent on the baby and he sat down between his wives to begin waiting. The boys were also waiting, as any family who could babysit were all at the hospital. Finally, two hours later, Ron appeared in the doorway with the biggest grin on his face.

"It's a girl! Her name is Rose Elizabeth Weasley. She's just over eight pounds, curly red hair, and she's beautiful. Hermione was amazing. The healers say no more than four in the room at a time, grandparents first. Then we'll cycle through everyone else. No children under three due to germs."

All four grandparents shot out of their seats and quickly followed Ron to meet their granddaughter. They returned ten minutes later, beaming and flustered. The two grandmothers were clinging to each other while they both exclaimed about their new granddaughter. Finally, Harry, Ginny and Luna were in the third group set to visit. When they entered the room, Harry's eyes went first to Hermione. She looked exhausted but she was glowing. On her chest lay a tiny, well wrapped bundle. Harry crossed the room in two strides, leaving his wives behind him. He paused at Hermione's bedside as she lifted baby Rose for him to see. Grinning from ear to ear, Harry took his niece in his arms. Ron leaned over and pulled the hat off of her briefly and everyone smiled at the profusion of red curls. Harry's turn to hold Rose was short as Luna and Ginny also took turns. Too quickly their time was up. Harry clapped Ron on the back and gave Hermione a hug before he put his arms around his wives and left the room. They arrived back in the waiting room and, after a couple more visits, all of the family had had a chance to meet the newest Weasley. Then everyone began to disperse and the Potters returned home.

Kreacher was waiting for them when they returned, with the news that dinner would be ready within the hour. Ginny and Luna began to nurse the boys while Harry watched and pondered.

"Knut for your thoughts dear."

"Just marveling Luna. Seeing Rose reminded me of the boys when they were new, and look at them now. It's gone by quick."

"Hmm yes."

Ginny was pensive for a moment before speaking up.

"It's kind of amazing how quickly the family is growing. It's almost like the end of the war released a love potion over everyone. In just a couple of years we've all gotten married and now everyone's having babies."

"True Ginny. I actually was talking to your dad about that. He said the same thing happened at the end of the last war. Seems that the way we respond to the end of death is to start creating new life."

"Well, us Weasleys are certainly doing our part."

Luna looked over at her spouses with a small smile as she joined the conversation.

"I've been thinking lately. The boys are growing so quickly. They're almost nine months now. We all want a good size family. When should we start trying again?"

"You know I'm always willing Luna. You and Ginny have the hard part. I'll leave the timing up to the two of you. I will say though, if we do as well as last time, we don't have to try much."

Ginny snorted.

"True. I don't know Luna. Give me some time to think on it. Once we decide, we'll get our calendars lined up. I have to admit that seeing Rose kicked up my hormones a bit."

With that the conversation slipped back into more mundane topics before Kreacher called them to dinner. The boys were settled in their high chairs and served mashed potatoes and mashed carrots. Ginny and Luna still nursed some, but were also introducing more solid foods each week as the boys appetites were difficult to keep up with.

After Rose's birth the preparations for Percy's wedding went into full swing, although this wedding didn't impact the Potters as much. Audrey and her family were doing much of the planning, and the wedding was being held at Audrey's aunt's mansion. One of the few things Ginny and Luna had to do was purchase dresses. Strictly speaking, they didn't have to have new dresses, but Harry knew they loved to shop so one Saturday he sent them off on a girls' day.

Two days before Percy's wedding, Ginny and Luna were curled up together in the living room after dinner discussing plans for later in the week when the floo started to spin. Molly appeared almost immediately and Ginny sat up as her mum began to speak.

"Hi dears. We're at it again. Angie's on her way to St. Mungo's. Merlin! My children really need to space these babies out more."

Ginny laughed.

"The problem is that you have six of us mum. No worries, we'll collect Harry and be there shortly."

A half hour later Ginny and Luna arrived at the hospital. They made their way to the same waiting room that they had occupied a couple of weeks earlier when it was Hermione's turn. Molly hugged them both, but seemed a bit puzzled.

"We left Harry at home mum. His choice. The boys were already sleeping and we didn't see a need to wake them. Who knows how long this will take? Once the baby arrives and Luna and I get a turn, we'll go home and Harry can come visit."

"Hmm, yes, that's a good idea. Hermione and Fleur are home with their little ones as well. The cousins are too young to really understand anyway."

"But mum, just think how much fun they will all have in a couple years. It's going to be chaos."

"Yes Ginny, I was thinking about that. Minerva and I also discussed it. She figures that by the time all of you are done a good portion of Hogwarts will be Weasley related."

That caused everyone in the waiting room to laugh as they settled down and began to wait for their newest family member to arrive. Molly, Arthur and Angie's parents went back to the room frequently to check for updates, but progress was slow. Around three in the morning Ginny woke up from an impromptu nap in Luna's lap and looked up at her wife. Luna was smiling down on her with a look of love that still sent tingles through her. Ginny sat up and leaned in to kiss Luna. Soon they had forgotten where they were as the kiss turned into a full snog. Most of the family had also dozed off, but Arthur was sill awake and cleared his throat as Luna's hands began to drift down Ginny. Luna pulled back and Ginny looked over at her father.

"Oh sorry dad, got a bit carried away."

Arthur shook his head and chuckled, but before he could speak Percy beat him to it.

"Really Gin. Not all of us are asleep. I know you're bonded and in love, but that was a bit more of a display than a brother needs to see."

Ginny was about to reply when George burst through the doorway.

"I'm a dad! Blimey! It's a boy. Fred. He's gorgeous."

All the family woke to the news and the usual procession of visitors began taking turns. After the grandparents, Luna and Ginny were allowed to go next. They made their way to Angie's bedside and marveled at the new arrival. The moment was bittersweet as Ginny held her nephew and thought about his namesake. Fighting back tears, Ginny admonished herself. This was a day of joy, not sorrow. Then she passed Fred to Luna for a couple of minutes before they left to return home and send Harry back for a quick visit with his new nephew.

Two days later the Weasleys gathered again. This time it was Percy's wedding. The wedding was a much more formal affair than a typical Weasley wedding and Harry, Ginny and Luna began preparing in the afternoon for the ceremony at five in the evening. The ceremony was also being followed by a full catered dinner and they had decided to hire a babysitter for the evening. Verity worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and was the oldest of five, so she was well experienced and happily volunteered. Shortly before she was due to arrive, Harry was waiting downstairs when Ginny and Luna came down.

They were both dressed in evening gowns to match Harry's tux and tails. Harry was breathless at the sight of them. Ginny wore a deep green that she knew went so well with her hair. The dress was satin, strapless and accented by a light dusting of crystals across the top. Luna wore a deep pink that made her fair skin glow. The dress was an asymmetrical design that hung off her left shoulder. They both looked amazing and Harry wondered if Percy would notice if his sister didn't show up for his wedding. Ginny and Luna were not disappointed either at the sight of Harry in in his formal wear. As Ginny looked down on him she thought 'the three of us are going to catch a few looks for sure'. Verity soon arrived and Harry, Ginny and Luna apparated to the wedding a few minutes later.

The Potters arrived at their designated apparition point on the left side of the drive leading up to the manse. The place was large and gorgeous. Harry caught his breath, held out an arm to each of his wives, and made their way up the drive. Their invitation was checked at the door and the Potters entered a large foyer with sweeping staircases that opened onto a parlor, sitting room and library. All the rooms had connecting doors that had been opened and the guests mingled, sipping champagne, and waiting for the seating call before the ceremony began. Upon entering, Harry spotted Bill and Fleur and made his way toward them. As the Potters entered the library, all eyes seemed to suddenly be on them and Harry felt his skin crawl a bit. Luna and Ginny didn't seemed fazed at all as they pulled him along, beaming at everyone. Harry focused on Bill and Fleur and saw that his brother-in-law was smirking. Bill came forward and kissed each of the ladies on the cheek while Harry greeted Fleur. The room was still hushed and Bill chuckled.

"You all do know how to make an entrance. Of course the three of you are entirely too beautiful all together. You better hang on to these two tonight Harry."

Ginny playfully swatted her brother while she looked around the room that was gradually recovering as conversations restarted.

"You know Bill most times I forget that our three-way bonding is still considered unique. Until times like now. I imagine that's more of the issue here."

"That's certainly some of it Ginny, but not all of it. I must say, my baby sister has grown up quite well. And your wife is not bad either."

That brought a round of laughs from both couples just as bells rang to announce that the ceremony was due to begin. They all made their way out to the garden and located the rest of the family as the Weasleys began to shuffle and decide who would sit where. The ceremony began twenty minutes later and was then followed by several hours of feasting and dancing. Finally, shortly before ten, Harry took his wives and said their good-byes as they apparated home. Both boys were asleep and Verity assured them that the boys had been perfect angels. Harry doubted that, but happily paid and thanked her. Then he took his wives and led them upstairs.

As they entered the bedroom Harry turned to Ginny and Luna with a wicked grin.

"Now I finally get to do what I've wanted to do from the moment you came down the stairs tonight."

Harry then reached forward and slowly began to kiss and undress Ginny. As her dress slid down, leaving her in her scant underwear, Harry turned his attention to Luna and soon made short work of her dress as well. Then he carefully levitated the dresses over to lay across a chair as he held out his arms and both his wives melted into him, kissing opposite sides of his neck and began to work on minimizing his clothing as well. As all three gradually worked their way out of all their clothing, Ginny leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Harry you should know. Luna and I stopped the Potion. We both might conceive tonight."

Harry pulled back briefly and looked at Luna, who was smiling.

"Well alright then, if you both are sure. I'm more than willing to play along."

Ginny laughed and Harry silenced her with his mouth as he dragged both his women across the room to the bed. As he laid them down, Harry moved from Ginny's mouth to Luna's as she grabbed his arse and growled at him. Feeling her desire, Harry desisted from his usual kisses and went straight down on Luna. Harry started by licking from her slit down to her dripping sex. Then he moved back up and nibbled on her clit. That elicited a small scream as Luna twined her fingers into Harry's hair and urged him on. Suddenly Luna quieted and Harry looked up briefly to see that Ginny was lying to the side and had begun to snog Luna. Then he felt one of the hands leave his head as Luna reached over and started fingering Ginny. Harry ducked his head back down and continued to work on Luna for a couple more minutes until her first climax hit. As he was cleaning up her drippings, Harry heard Ginny moan and cum into Luna's hand.

Now that both of them had enjoyed their first orgasms, Harry decided it was time to take care of his throbbing erection. He sat up on his knees and pulled Ginny to him. She hungrily welcomed his mouth on hers and reached down to start pumping his cock. Harry's fingers dipped down and traced along Ginny's clit, causing her to quiver. Then he moved lower and dipped two fingers into her, happy to find how wet she was. Needing no further encouragement, Harry pushed Ginny back down on the bed, took hold of her ankles to place them on his shoulders and then thrust his entire length into her in one movement. Ginny gasped and then began thrusting in rhythm with Harry. As they increased the tempo, Luna was ready to go again and settled herself over Ginny's face. Harry did not take long before he felt his balls start to tighten and he urged Ginny to cum again. Finally she buckled under him and Harry let go with a sigh of relief. Ginny's orgasm caused her to stop eating out Luna and she whimpered in disappointment.

All three lovers laid back for a moment to catch their breath, but Luna had been left on the edge and was fingering herself in desperation. Harry was still mostly soft and he pulled Luna down on him to wake his cock back up. Realizing what Harry was doing, Luna took him in her mouth and started to blow him. Within minutes he was rock hard again and Luna looked up with a wicked grin. Pulling herself up, Luna placed herself over Harry and lowered her dripping pussy onto his shaft with a shudder. Once she adjusted, Luna began rocketing herself on Harry as he held her bum and guided her along. Neither of them lasted long as Luna came just two thrusts before Harry sprayed his cum into her. With that all three of them were spent and satisfied as they curled up around each other and fell asleep.

The next day the Potter household spent a quiet day at home, or as quiet as possible with two energetic babies who were learning to toddle. Then Monday arrived and Ginny was back at work and Luna was off to discuss a commission with a new patron. Harry had planned on spending the day with Sirius and James when he suddenly thought of Teddy. Harry hadn't seen his godson in a couple of weeks and made an early floo call to Andromeda, who answered almost immediately.

"Good morning Harry. How are you and the family? Been busy from what I hear."

"Yes indeed Andi. Between weddings and babies it's hard to keep up with the Weasleys and I'm afraid I've been neglecting my godson. How are you two? I thought I'd check and see when would be a good time for Teddy to visit."

"We're fine, no worries Harry. I've been in touch with Molly and she can hardly keep track of her own children. Actually your call is fortuitous. I was just contemplating how much of my errands I could get through today before Teddy has a meltdown. I know it's sudden, but can he come visit in about an hour?"

"That sounds great Andi. It's just me here with Sirius and James. Let's make it a boys day."

"Alright then, I'll floo over in an hour after I get him ready."

An hour later Andi arrived promptly with her toddler grandson in tow. Teddy was ecstatic to see Harry, and James and Sirius were thrilled to see Teddy. Harry took them up to the playroom and soon the three boys were giggling and playing together. Harry was thrilled to see how kindly Teddy played with the babies. Seeing that all was well, Andi headed off with a relieved sigh. Luna arrived home just as lunch was being served and was amused to see Harry trying to feed two babies and a picky toddler. Laughing, she took over with Teddy and let Harry focus on the babies. Finally they all had eaten some lunch and she and Harry took them upstairs for a nap. Andi arrived back a couple of hours later, looking considerably more relaxed. Thanking Harry and Luna, she gathered her sleepy grandson and took him home.

The next few weeks settled back into a normal routine. Harry wondered about his application, but had not received any kind of reply yet. Luna was busier than ever as word of her skill spread, and Ginny was busier by the day with preparations for the Quidditch cup. Life was wonderfully, boringly normal for the Potters which was how they liked it.


	22. Happenings

Chapter 22 – Happenings

Three weeks passed with no monumental happenings for the Potters or their extended families. They had all gathered a week previous for Percy's birthday and Audrey was beginning to show quite a bit. Percy was proud as hell and seemed to be walking on a cloud. Andi had gone to visit a friend in Ireland for a week and left Teddy with his godfather, his longest visit ever. Harry thoroughly enjoyed the small boy and looked forward to the time when James and Sirius were older and he was able to play with them like he did with Teddy. Harry had thought he might miss his job in the Auror department, but realized that for the first time he had gone for several days without even thinking about it. Of course, if he stood in front of a mirror, Harry had the scars to remind him.

Nearly a month after baby Fred was born, Harry took an evening off and spent it with Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville. They spent the time at a pub catching up and getting completely pissed. Harry floo'd home at the end of the evening and fell out of his fireplace. Ginny and Luna were both waiting for him and weren't too pleased when he arrived. They quickly maneuvered him upstairs and deposited him in the bed, where he immediately fell asleep. He woke up the next morning and felt like his head was ten sizes too large. Luna was looking down on him and handed him a potion of her own design. Harry decided not to ask and tossed it back, trying not to retch as it hit his stomach. Twenty minutes later he began to feel human again and made his way to the shower, thanking the heavens that he had a wife who knew her home remedies. After his shower, Harry made his way downstairs where his wives confronted him. Ginny was the first to greet him when he entered the kitchen.

"Morning dear. I see Luna's potion must be helping. I really would have thought you'd have learned your lesson by now. I suppose you tried to keep up with each of your mates?"

"Aye Ginny and I almost made it, but Seamus has the constitution of an ox. We lost Dean first, but after that it was a close run for the rest of us trying to match up to Seamus."

Ginny snorted.

"Really! No one has been able to out drink Seamus since your fifth year, maybe fourth. Anyway, maybe you've learned your lesson now."

"I have. Really. And thanks for the potion Luna love. I thought I was dying all over again when I woke up this morning."

Luna helped Kreacher serve breakfast and Harry tucked into the food, happy that Luna and Ginny didn't seem overly upset with him. Luna and Harry were devouring the food, but Ginny sat with just a piece of toast and Harry begin to worry.

"Are you okay Ginny? Not hungry?"

"I've felt better Harry. If you weren't still fuzzy you'd probably figure it out."

That puzzled Harry and the room grew quiet for a few minutes. He kept eating, trying to figure out what Ginny was talking about. Then it hit him and he dropped his fork.

"Ginny! You think? You're pregnant? Already?"

Ginny smirked.

"Well, I haven't tested, but I've only felt like this once before. I told you Luna and I were close to our time for conceiving. Appears we're as fertile as before."

"WE?" Harry shouted and looked at Luna with a grin.

"Yes Harry. I think Ginny and I are both expecting again. I'm not sick of course, but a woman knows. Of course, Ginny and I did want to do this together again and took the potions needed to line our cycles up closer. We were going to tell you last night, but didn't think you would remember."

"Ugh, no, I probably wouldn't have. Alright, so neither of you has tested, which means we are going to St. Mungo's. We'll need to find someone to look after the boys for a bit."

"No worries Harry. Luna and I have an appointment in two hours and mum is going to look after the boys."

"Brilliant."

Harry got up and went to kiss each of his wives before he tucked back into his breakfast, finishing it quickly. Then he and Luna each grabbed one of the babies and headed upstairs to get ready. Any leftover fuzziness was gone from Harry's brain as he bounded up the stairs, whistling happily.

A little over an hour later, they floo'd to the Burrow to leave the boys with their grandparents. Ginny hadn't told her mum what they were up to and Molly was suspicious. Depositing the boys, they left quickly to confirm their news before Molly figured it out. A little over two hours later they were back at the Burrow and Molly insisted that they stay for lunch. She was eyeing Ginny and Luna and they couldn't contain themselves any longer.

"Well mum, I know you are wondering what is going on. I can tell you're suspicious, so we'll go ahead with our news. Ginny and I are expecting again. The healer just confirmed both of us."

Molly beamed and hugged both her daughters.

"Alright, so how far along? Are you both the same day again?"

"Not quite mum. Luna is four weeks and three days and I'm two days behind her. We did our best to line up our cycles, so these two should be fairly close like the boys."

"Hmm, so that would put the boys around nineteen months then when these two come along. Are you prepared to have four in nappies? The most I ever had at once was three and it wasn't fun."

"We'll manage mum. We decided we wanted all the children close in age."

"Well then, since we're having family supper here next Sunday, perhaps that would be a good time to tell everyone?"

"Yes, that's what we're thinking."

With the announcement made, Ginny, Luna and Harry sat down to stuff themselves with Molly's delicious cooking before returning back home and putting the boys down for naps.

Two days later Harry returned home after a full morning of grocery shopping and errands to find Luna waiting with an envelope in her hand.

"Harry! An owl arrived for you about an hour ago. It's from Hogwarts and looks like Minerva's handwriting."

Harry took the envelope from Luna and opened it after a moment's hesitation. The enclosed note was brief and asked for Harry to confirm an interview time with Minerva the following day. Several times were listed and Harry decided to choose an early option. He penned a response advising that he would be happy to meet at nine the next morning and then sent Ginny's new owl, Horatio, off with the reply. That evening Ginny and Luna helped Harry select the perfect outfit of modest dress robes with trousers, dress shirt and a tie in Gryffindor colors.

The next morning Harry woke early, more nervous than he had felt in years. He mentally began reviewing answers for potential questions, as well as formulating ideas for curriculum that he had been contemplating. As he sat at breakfast, muttering under his breath, Ginny grimaced at him.

"Harry, relax. You're just going to talk to Minerva. She's a friend that we've known for years. Yes, this is a professional meeting, but you don't need to be scared of her. Just be yourself. You know you're qualified."

Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss Ginny.

"Thanks dear. I know I should calm down, but in the last couple of weeks I've realized how much I really want this position. I love being home with the boys, but I need more. I hadn't thought I would, but my feelings have been changing. I guess it's all part of growing and changing."

Luna smiled and came around the table to hug Harry as he finished his breakfast. Ginny left a few minutes later. Harry still had time before he had to leave and used it to help Luna change and dress the boys. Finally, a few minutes before nine, Harry made a floo call to Minerva's office. She waved him on through and Harry found himself back in the tower office of the headmistress.

"Good morning Harry. Please take a seat. Tea?"

"No thanks, I had breakfast not long ago. How are you doing Headmistress McGonagall?"

Harry's formality in the situation caused Minerva to smile.

"I'm well Harry. You can dismiss with the formality. I appreciate your professionalism, but whether or not you're chosen for the position, we are friends first. How are Ginny, Luna and the boys? They must be getting big by now."

"My family is well. The boys will be celebrating their first birthday in six weeks. It's hard to believe. Also, not many people know yet, but we just found out that Luna and Ginny are both expecting again."

"Congratulations. I must say, you didn't waste time."

"No, Ginny and Luna wanted all the children close. I let them choose the timing and do as requested. I adore my children and I'll be quite happy to have as many as they want."

"Well then, shall we get down to business? As you are aware, Hogwarts will be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the next school year, starting in about four and half months. Our current professor has been in place for two years. Professor Merryweather is an excellent scholar, well organized and quite detailed. He has been suitable, but now that he is moving on my goal is to find a professor who can provide age appropriate practical studies. Preferably, someone with first-hand experience. Books will only go so far in this subject and I want a professor who can guide students from first year basics to full seventh year NEWTs with Auror potential. I will be candid, you are one of three applicants. I have already ruled one of the other three out, leaving just two of you for me to pick from. I have already conducted an initial interview with the other applicant. I did not feel that we needed an initial interview for you, as I am obviously well aware of your history and background. So, this is essentially a second interview. I'd like to hear your theories on defense studies and what ideas you have for curriculum."

Harry regarded Minerva for a minute before replying.

"My defense theory is a combination of my studies as well as my experiences. Moody once drilled into me the idea of constant vigilance, but I've found in my experience as an Auror that there is much more to defense. Most people cannot sustain the stress of a constant state of readiness. You have to combine careful observation with quick analysis, as well as research. If you can, study a situation before you approach it. Learn what signs to watch for and drill yourself to react quickly. The greatest skill I've found is what I call careful confidence. An individual needs to be fully aware of their capabilities, as well as their limitations. They need to be able to rely on their skills without second guessing. This is not something that just anyone can do, but everyone should be able to learn it to some extent. Those who can master these skills are the ones who are Auror potential, but that is a small percentage. For the majority of students, just being able to accomplish this on occasion will be enough."

"As for curriculum, first and second years can achieve the most from book learning. I would also plan on including a lot of wand handling basics and coordination drills. I wouldn't expect first and second years to accomplish a lot in spells, but I believe that training their reflexes at a young age would be the best preparation for later years. For third through fifth years, I would begin a lot more practical education and drills. Starting with simple spells like stunning and disarming and working up to more complex spells, including non-verbal. For students who pass their OWL, sixth and seventh years are where I would provide more small group focus and spend time exploiting each students strengths, while also shoring up their weaknesses. That's a basic overview of my ideas. Since I started as an Auror, I have been reading and studying quite a lot on defense and I've recently been giving a lot of thought to how I would practically approach teaching the subject."

Minerva contemplated what Harry had said and then began to question him on specifics of his theories and research. They went back and forth with specifics for each year's study as Minerva drew more ideas out of Harry. After a half hour of back and forth, Minerva paused to sip her tea as her eyes drilled into Harry.

"One more question Harry. We've discussed lots of theory and application. WHY do you want to teach?"

"I've been thinking about that as well Minerva and it's something I've discussed with my wives. During the year I taught Dumbledore's Army I got a small sampling of what it was like to have my instructions take hold and make changes in my fellow students. I still remember the day when Neville finally managed his first successful disarming spell. It may seem simple, but it was a monumental success for Neville and myself. I know I won't get that every day, but to have the opportunity to see that again, that is why I want to teach."

Minerva smiled.

"Alright Harry. I think that's all I have to discuss. Do you have any further questions?"

"No. Thanks for giving me so much time to explain."

"Of course Harry. I've got a lot to consider now. I'll notify you directly when I've made my decision one way or the other."

With that, Harry rose and Minerva gave him a brief hug before Harry floo'd back home.


	23. News

Chapter 23 – News

Three days after Harry's interview, the Potters floo'd to the Burrow for a full family dinner. Everyone arrived within minutes of each other and soon the Burrow took on its familiar veneer of chaos. James and Sirius were crawling well and soon tried to take off after Victoire. Harry utilized his Auror skill and put tracking beacons over each of them as they disappeared behind Molly's peonies. Meanwhile, the new babies were being passed and Harry settled onto a bench with baby Fred. Looking down on his nephew, Harry felt even more excited about his impending arrivals.

After allowing everyone a chance to talk for a bit, Molly's voice rose above the clamor and ordered everyone to the table. She joined them and began to float dishes out the kitchen window. Everyone tucked in and the garden grew quiet for a few minutes. Once Harry had finished his first plate, he looked over at Luna and Ginny with a smile and each of them nodded to him. Harry pushed his plate back and started his announcements.

"Everyone! We have a couple bits of news for you. "

The table grew even quieter as all eyes turned to Harry.

"First, I'm pleased to announce that our family will be growing again. Ginny and Luna are both expecting in not quite eight months. They are two days apart, so we hope to have these two close like the boys."

This brought a round of cheers and congratulations. Harry laughed as he saw a couple of the Weasley brothers shaking their heads while grinning.

"Also, I am happy to confirm that I've applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts. I applied weeks ago and earlier this week I had an interview with Minerva. I'm one of two candidates."

This news brought an equally loud response as well as a couple of startled exclamations.

"So much for retirement, huh?"

"Blimey Harry you'd be bloody perfect."

"McGonagall would be barmy to not hire you."

Harry chuckled and took his seat again as a flurry of questions hit him. Most of the questions were about the interview and what it had entailed, so Harry gave everyone the details, including his thoughts on the curriculum. He was happy to see that his entire family was so supportive as he dove into the pudding Molly served after dinner.

Once the food was finished, everyone leaned back and groaned in appreciation for Molly's cooking. The next topic of discussion was the Quidditch Cups happening in just a month. Ginny led most of the conversation, as she had been busy with the details for her family. Ginny had arranged for a portkey originating from the Burrow. Given the number of people that one portkey would be accommodating, Ginny had not had an issue convincing the Magical Transportation office to issue one directly to the Weasleys. Due to the distance and the fact that they would be travelling with small children, the trip was arranged to be completed in two stages. The first portkey would deposit them in a small magical community outside of Columbia, South Carolina. They would then have a one hour break before taking a second portkey to the Quidditch cup location in Utah. Due to the VIP tickets that Harry and Ginny had secured, they would only need to arrive one day prior to the men's match, and would be leaving the day after the women's match.

In addition, Ginny had secured the rental of three large multi-bedroom tents for the family. It would be a bit cozy, but it was only for a couple days. Also, Andromeda had convinced her friend Nell to come along and the two grandmothers would be attending to all the little ones during the actual matches. With all the plans in place, the discussion soon dissolved into a heated debate about the teams scheduled to play. On the men's side, France was paired against Tanzania. The African country had never made it to the finals before, so they were an unknown quantity. Charlie though had seen them play a couple of years previously and ensured his family that France was not going to have an easy time of it, as some had insisted. The women's match was where the most excitement was generated, as England had made the finals. The team was led by Gwenog Jones from the Harpies. They would be playing Russia and Ginny was truthful when she told her family that the outcome was anything but predictable.

As the evening wore on, the children began to get fussy and everyone started to pack up and leave. Harry and Luna collected James and Sirius. Harry laughed when he took a look at his boys. They were going to need a scourgify with their bath to get all the dirt, sand, and plant debris cleaned off of them.

The new week began and Ginny's schedule grew even more hectic. She often had to stay late and leave Harry and Luna to dinner by themselves. She hated being away, but it would only be for a short while, and she was very excited about the upcoming Quidditch cups.

On the Thursday after dinner at the Burrow, Harry was in the garden with the boys when Kreacher popped in to announce that the floo alarm was ringing. Harry cast a shield bubble around the sandbox where the boys were playing and left to answer the floo. The shield would keep them in place and still allow them to play without escaping into other parts of the garden while he stepped away. Harry reached the floo and saw Minerva waiting for him.

"Hello Harry. I was hoping you could make time to see me in an hour? I know the notice is short."

"No worries Minerva. I'll let Luna know and I'll come through in an hour."

Minerva nodded and disappeared from the fireplace. When Harry arrived back at the boys' sandbox, he was startled at what he found. A frustrated Sirius was standing, leaning on his brother and screaming at the top of his lungs. Or Harry assumed he was screaming by his face, although no sound escaped the shield he had cast. The real surprise was the shield bubble itself. Normally it would have been invisible, but now it glowed a faint blue and was covered in cracks. Seeing his father, Sirius stopped screaming for a minute, dropped to his knees and crawled to the edge of the sandbox where he beat a tiny fist against the bubble, causing more cracks.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled.

The elf popped in immediately. "Yes, master?"

"Go upstairs and get Luna right away. Apparate her here directly. Tell her I need her now."

The elf nodded and was gone. Fifteen seconds later, he reappeared with a slightly surprised Luna. Harry said nothing as he took Luna's arm and pointed at Sirius. Luna's eyes got huge.

"Wow Harry. Looks like Sirius is definitely a wizard."

"Indeed. Not that I had much doubt, but it is shocking. I cast very strong shields. I only went in the house for a couple of minutes and wanted to keep them out of trouble. Anyway, I'll release it now, but I wanted you to see."

Harry then dissolved the shield and Sirius stopped screaming and looked at his father. When Harry went to pick up his son, the boy pulled away and held his arms up to Luna, who took him instead. Once he was in Luna's arms, Sirius just stared at this father and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Sirius, you definitely have the Weasley temperament. You know I did it for your own good. Oh, by the way Luna, the floo call I left to answer was Minerva. She wants to see me in about an hour."

"Excellent Harry! I'll go upstairs and finish the corner of the painting I'm working on and then clean up and come back down. With that, Luna set Sirius back down next to his brother and skipped back into the house. An hour later Luna brought the boys inside to clean up for lunch while Harry floo'd to Hogwarts. He arrived precisely and took the seat that Minerva offered.

"Good morning Harry. Thank you for coming on short notice. The Ministry is pressing me to finalize details for next year. I'm pleased to say that you've been selected for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. The initial length of the assignment will be for a one year probationary period. After a year, if all goes well, the position will be extended. This was primarily my choice, but the other professors and the Minister were also involved. Will you accept the position? I know we will need to work out a few details."

"Yes Minerva, I happily accept. My one concern is how I will commute?"

"Very good, thank you Harry. Now, about the details. The new school year starts on September 1st, as you are aware. New professors may arrive up to two weeks prior to begin preparing, although it isn't required. Your classes will be arranged on alternating days by class. Your NEWT students will study two days a week with double periods. This will allow you breaks between classes to attend to preparation, grading and tutoring. You will be expected to be available to students from eight in the morning until four in the afternoon on weekdays. Weekend work is not required, but may occasionally be needed. Also, you should be in attendance for certain events such as the start of term banquet. As for commuting, I've spoken with the Floo Control Board and they are authorizing a static connection from your office here to your home. This connection will be locked to allow use only by authorized individuals. I believe this will resolve your concerns about balancing your work and family?"

"Wow, thank you Minerva. That sounds excellent. I hadn't expected that level of accommodation. I was thinking I would have to come in via Hogsmeade. Now, regarding curriculum, I know the Ministry has guidelines. As we've discussed, I have some ideas as well. How much am I expected to rely on the guidelines?"

"I've discussed that with the Minister. The guidelines are intended to be only that. The Ministry has required books up to OWL level. They are standard enough that you should be able to work with them. After OWL level, the choice is yours. The Ministry also requests that teaching on the Unforgiveable Curses be limited to NEWT level studies only. Other than that, you have flexibility. From what we've discussed, I think your approach is well thought out. While you're on probation, I will occasionally be stopping in to observe classes. I don't anticipate any issues with the class structure. I think the only potential problems you will face will be of a more personal nature, as we've discussed."

Harry chuckled.

"Yes, Ginny and Luna have talked to me about that. I'll be careful to deflect any unwelcome attention without hurting feelings if possible."

"One more thing Harry. This decision will soon be a matter of public record. I might suggest that you issue a statement before the news is handled for you."

"Hmm, yes, good idea Minerva. I'll call Xeno later and have him put it in the Quibbler."

"Well then Professor Potter, I will look forward to seeing you at the start of term banquet. Please give my best to your family."

Harry gave Minerva a brief hug and then floo'd back home. Luna was waiting and immediately realized Harry's news when she saw his face.

"Oh Harry! I knew it! Minerva had to pick you. I'm so excited. We'll miss having you around the house, but you're going to be excellent."

"Now Luna, don't get too excited. I've only been granted a one year probationary position for now. I still have to prove myself."

"Pssht, no worries there Harry. Now, we should celebrate and go out tonight. Ginny's boss will just have to let her off on time for once. Oh, and we'll call mum Weasley and ask her to babysit."

"Sounds brilliant Luna love."

Harry left Luna to floo call the Burrow while he made his way to the Ministry to visit Ginny. He arrived in her department and she dropped a stack of papers to run to him. Harry swooped her up and forgot himself as he kissed her deeply. Chuckling from several of Ginny's colleagues brought Harry back to the present as he released his wife.

"Wow dear. I missed you too. Even though I saw you a few hours ago. Now, did you just come here to snog me and put on a show?"

"Would it be a problem if I did?"

Ginny swatted at Harry and he laughed, grabbing her hand and kissing each finger before desisting.

"Actually, I'm here with good news. I just returned from Hogwarts. I got the job. Probationary period of one school year to start. Lu…"

Ginny squealed and the rest of what Harry was about to say drowned in Ginny's mouth as she began snogging him again. A minute later they came up for air and Harry was able to continue.

"As I was saying, Luna wants to go out to celebrate. We're thinking of Giorgio's at six. Can you make it by that time?"

"Of course. Nothing here is as important. Ooh, I'm so excited! You're going to be an excellent professor. And definitely the hottest."

Harry laughed, kissed Ginny once more with a small bum squeeze and then turned to leave her office. As Ginny turned around to face her colleagues, they were all smirking and shaking their heads. Laura finally spoke up.

"I tell you Ginny. That husband of yours makes me want to go straight. At least for a night or two."

Ginny and the rest of the department laughed as Ginny collected her papers and returned to review the allowable guidelines for broom braking charms used during international competition.

The next day Harry, Luna and the boys visited her father for lunch and delivered Harry's news. To Harry's surprise, Xeno was quite pleased and immediately began writing a short article about Harry's new job. Harry also gave a brief statement outlining his views on the curriculum. By early afternoon the boys were starting to get fussy and Harry and Luna left to return home in time for naps. The Quibbler article appeared two days later. The day after the article was printed, a flurry of owls began arriving with congratulations from all of Harry's friends, as well as a number of strangers. Harry still had months until he started teaching, but he was already starting to prepare as his anticipation grew.


	24. The Mens Quidditch Cup

Chapter 24 – The Men's Quidditch Cup

Three weeks after Harry got his job, the time for the Quidditch Cups approached. The whole family made their way to the Burrow, which was even more chaos than usual. Andi and Teddy and Andi's friend Nell were also present. After much shuffling, all the little ones were settled in arms and everyone lined up along an old piece of pipe as the portkey time arrived and everyone began the long ride across the ocean to the States.

They landed in a warm field with a row of flowering trees and everyone sat down to wait and recover. Snacks were passed around as energy was replenished from the long transport and mothers nursed babies while the whole extended family chattered with excitement. The hour passed quickly and the local portkey manager summoned the large party to take hold of a piece of driftwood. A few minutes later everyone landed in a bright, sunlit plain of scrubby brush that was covered with rows of tents as far as anyone could see. They had left England a little over an hour before in the mid afternoon and had arrived in the mid-morning. Ginny took charge and directed everyone toward a wizard dressed in the specially-designed-for-this-event Ministry uniform of muggle jeans and an outrageous tie-dye shirt that was designed to be easy to spot and make the officials blend in with any muggles that may trip across the remote bit of wilderness. The official spoke to Ginny and directed her to where the rented tents were. Everyone trudged along after Ginny for about a half kilometer until they finally located the three tents. They began discussing who would go where and Ginny looked a bit overwhelmed when Bill stepped forward and called the crowd to order. Bill began assigning families to tents and soon everyone made their way inside out of the hot sun.

The Potters were assigned a three bedroom tent with Ron and Hermione. The boys were tired from the strange method of travel and were settled down in one of the rooms. Ron and Hermione also put Rose down in a travel crib that Hermione had brought folded up and shrunk into her backpack. The five adults then relaxed in the sitting room of the tent and took the time to catch up since they hadn't seen each other in almost two weeks.

Several hours later the babies all woke up and they decided to go explore the campground. When they emerged, they found the place was chaos as many more people had recently arrived. All of the Weasley extended clan had made a point to wear muggle clothes and blended in quite well. Unfortunately, many other families had either not tried or had very unsuccessfully attempted to blend in with whatever they thought was proper muggle attire. Harry's face began to hurt after repeatedly trying not to laugh. Then a proper looking man with an enormous mustache walked by in a leopard jumpsuit and blue legwarmers and Harry finally lost it. It took several minutes for him to regain control and Hermione and Ginny were looking at him quite concerned by the time he finally staved off the giggles.

With Harry recovered, the two families continued their way through the enormous campground until they found a row of food booths and collected a meal of sausages and crisps. As they found a clear spot to sit and eat, they were treated to a magnificent sunset of purple and orange streaks across the high desert sky.

Everyone was feeling tired due to the long travel and time change so they returned to the Weasley tents after a short circuit through the campground. They found that most the rest of the family had also returned and gathered around a fire that was shooting very un-muggle like colored sparks. Charlie saw them coming and immediately produced butterbeers for them. They settled around the fire with sleeping babies in laps and enjoyed an evening with the family.

The next morning the boys woke just after six and Harry groaned. James and Sirius had not been advised of the time change and were ready to start their day. He supposed given the total time difference it could have been much worse. He kissed Ginny and Luna awake and then went to retrieve his sons.

An hour later the two families gathered together for a simple breakfast before discussing the day. The men's match wasn't due to begin until three, so they still had the better part of the day free. Ginny had to report to the administration tent at eleven, but that still left her several hours of time with the family. Ron and Hermione decided that they would take a walk in the opposite direction from the previous night and left just after breakfast since Luna and Ginny had volunteered to clean up. While they handled the breakfast cleanup, Harry took the boys and went to their bedroom to dress them for the day.

Luna and Ginny immediately began collecting dishes and sailing them to the sink where they were scourgified with just a small bit of water that had been collected. The cleanup took little time and Harry and the boys still hadn't appeared, so Ginny and Luna went to relax on the couch while they waited. As they curled up, Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny and began to snog her deeply. Ginny's hormones kicked in as she responded to Luna. Soon Luna was leaning back against the arm of the couch with Ginny over the top of her. Luna's blouse was unbuttoned and one breast had been pulled out for Ginny to feast on. Then Ginny unzipped Luna's pants and pulled them halfway down as she drove her fingers into Luna. Luna was moaning and yanked at Ginny's pants, but she was too far gone to focus, so Ginny pulled her own pants down so Luna could begin working her also. As the two women pleasured each other, Luna began begging for more and Ginny yanked her pants off the rest of the way and dove down, immediately finding Luna's clit and nipping on it. Luna came immediately with a strangled scream and pulled Ginny up while she hooked two fingers into Ginny's dripping wet core. Luna found the perfect spot inside her and Ginny came seconds after. As the two women bucked against each other, a third scream sounded from the door of the tent. Ginny looked over and groaned when she saw Ron standing there looking very pale. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then he turned and bolted out of the tent.

Outside the tent, Hermione and Rose were waiting for Ron and she was surprised when he returned so quickly. Then she saw his face and knew something was wrong.

"Ron, what is it? Did you get the diaper bag?"

Ron gasped, opening and closing his mouth several times as he tried to make his vocal cords work. Finally, he succeeded.

"Ginny and...Luna. On the couch. Sha…shag…shagging. Right there. When I walked in."

Hermione chuckled at her husband.

"Alright Ron. I understand you didn't want to see that, but really? They're bonded. You know they've been shagging since school. I guess I better go get the bag. They're probably done by now since you showed up. Here, hold Rose."

Ron took his daughter and Hermione entered the tent. Ginny and Luna were sitting on the couch with Harry. The boys were playing on the rug in front of them. Luna and Ginny looked up at Hermione and Ginny was the first to speak.

"Hi Hermione. Is Ron alright? We probably should have gone back to the bedroom, but we got distracted. And we thought the two of you were gone. We're sorry."

"It's okay Ginny. Ron will recover. You know how shy he is about sex. We just came back because we forgot Rose's diaper bag. I'll go collect it and you can have the tent to yourselves."

Hermione went to her bedroom and retrieved the diaper bag. Then she said goodbye and left the Potters alone in the tent. They decided to stay in for a while and joined the boys on the floor, spreading out an assortment of blocks as they began to build an elaborate structure. The tower of blocks was soon taller than James as Harry helped him stand on unsteady feet to place another block on top. Unfortunately the small boy's motor control wasn't refined enough and the block slipped, causing the entire tower to tremble. Just when Harry thought the whole structure was going to collapse, it suddenly stabilized and remained upright. Harry looked at James and saw the boy's eyes were squinted and he had a similar look like he did when he was filling his diaper. Then his face relaxed as he smiled up at his father. Harry smiled at his son and then looked over at his wives.

"Well that was impressive from a not quite one year old. I think it's safe to say James isn't a squib either."

Soon the boys tired of their blocks and Harry curled up between them to read a book. It was almost eleven and Ginny excused herself to go meet with the rest of the department to work on arrangements for the following day's match. Harry and Luna stayed until lunch, when they took the boys to go find food. Several rows away they found an American hot dog vendor and bought three of them. Harry had tried a hot dog once, but it had tasted more like sausage. The hot dogs he and Luna purchased were something completely different and he quite enjoyed them, as did Luna and the boys. Around one they made their way back to the tents and met up with the rest of the family. Andi and Nell were in a tent with Molly, Arthur, Percy and Audrey. All the children were being gathered in that tent for the two women to look after them. James and Sirius had not had a nap and Harry hoped they would sleep most of the time. Eventually the entire extended Weasley clan was ready and started the two kilometer walk to the Quidditch pitch. As they approached, Harry saw the administration tent and went to collect Ginny.

The entire extended Weasley clan made their way down a long avenue to the pitch. The avenue was lined with vendors selling every kind of gadget, gizmo and souvenir. Since England wasn't playing in the men's finals, the Weasleys were rooting for France since they had a French witch in the family. Everyone picked up something to cheer on the French team. The most popular item was a cooling hat. It resembled a traditional Western cowboy hat with a billboard on the front that flashed the French colors and names of the players. The hat also had a built in cooling charm that extended an envelope of cool air down over the wearer. Given the warm day in the Utah sun, the hats were becoming the most popular item around. Harry chuckled when he looked around at the assortment of witches and wizards in all manner of ill-fitting muggle clothing topped off by cowboy hats. With their purses considerably lighter, they finally made it to the pitch and began climbing to their seats near the top center of the pitch. It was still almost an hour until the start of the match and soon the section where the Weasleys and family sat became raucous with conversations and loud discussions on various aspects of Quidditch. Finally the stands were almost full and the bells sounded to signal the beginning of the match.

Both the French and Tanzanian teams were announced and, due to the season's scores, France's mascots were the first to perform. Harry had no idea what was coming, and Fleur had refused to speak, although she assured them they would be in for 'quite ze show'. As everyone waited, suddenly a roar erupted and two massive snake like beasts flew into the stadium. They resembled dragons, but were much longer and undulated like snakes. One of the beasts shimmered in shades of purple and onyx. The second beast was blinding in shades of opal and cream. The two creatures flew a strange pattern around each other, finally coming face to face as they began to paw at each other with the four legs that were arranged along each creature's massive body. Then, with a final roar, the beasts looked to the sky, spouting flames before ascending and disappearing into the clouds. The fans from both sides went crazy as everyone stood and cheered. As the noise quieted a bit, everyone looked to Fleur for an explanation.

"They eez the gargouille. The ancient dragons of France."

Fleur explained as everybody remained in awe. Charlie had a look of passion on his face and Bill knew his brother would love to get a chance to work with one of the mysterious beasts.

As the gargouille disappeared, suddenly lightning hit the pitch and fans began to scream. Then, from the spots on the field where the bolts had struck, a dozen magnificent bird like creatures emerged. The creatures had the shape of birds, but did not appear to be completely solid as they flew a formation around the stands. Each creature rippled with electricity and when one passed near where Harry and the family were sitting, the electricity from them made everyone's hair stand up a bit. The creatures continued flying until the formation ended with all the creatures meeting back in the center of the pitch. As they converged, a trilling explosion rang out as the birds simultaneously exploded and rained down a shower of sparks to the grass below. No one had any idea what the creatures were, but the show was magnificent. As the sparks died down, the voice of the announcer rang out.

"And a big thanks for a magnificent show from the mascots. Thank you to the gargouille dragon serpents of France and the impundulu lightning birds of Tanzania!"

With the show complete, the two teams flew out onto the pitch from opposite ends. The announcer called out the French players first, followed by the Tanzanian players. Then the match began and Harry completely forgot the mascots' show as a magnificent game of Quidditch began. Tanzania scored the first goal, but France was not far behind. Both the teams were exceptionally nimble and the game whipped back and forth across the pitch as the full area was used for the complex maneuvers being executed by both teams. A full hour passed and the score was close at 180-210 in favor of Tanzania. Then one of the Tanzanian chasers was hit by a bludger and a time out was called. The player was pulled and a replacement flew in. The break seemed to re-energize the French team and they made several spectacular plays that shifted the score to 240-220. Suddenly the Tanzanian seeker shot off in an easterly direction and the French seeker followed. Harry strained to see the snitch, but then the Tanzanian seeker barrel rolled over the French seeker on his side before pointing his broom straight down. He was only a couple of meters from the grass when he grabbed the snitch and the Tanzanian fans erupted in cheers. The final score was 240-370 and Tanzania had its first Quidditch cup victory ever. Fleur was disappointed, but not overly so and everyone admitted that the match had been excellent, lasting nearly two hours. As the Tanzanian team flew toward the center of the pitch to take their trophy, the lightning birds reappeared and circled them before flying upward and disappearing into the clouds that crackled with thunder.

After the match, everyone began the long climb down from the stands. Once they exited the pitch, which was lit by large light standards on all sides, they realized that twilight was fast approaching. The entire extended family made the slow procession back to their area of the campsite. Along the way were a number of food vendors and Arthur, Charlie and Harry stopped and made purchases at several. Two hours after the matches finished, they finally made their way to the tents. Andi and Nell were waiting and all of the parents were pleased that the women were not flustered and assured them that all the children were well. The two smallest babies were still asleep, but the others were all awake. James and Sirius were playing with Victoire. They had an entire animal menagerie lined up in the grass and Harry smiled as Vic issued orders to her cousins. Harry silently wished to himself that this time they would have girls, but he would be happy either way.

All the children were hungry and Arthur immediately started building a fire. They weren't supposed to use magic, but he bent the rules a bit and soon a well-established fire was burning with coals raked off of one side. Harry helped his father-in-law and began to arrange a large selection of purchased kabobs over the coals. Looking around and seeing not a muggle in sight, Harry hovered the kabobs over the coals and set a charm to keep them slowly turning. Meanwhile, chips were set in containers by the fire to warm them and bottles of butterbeer were chilled. Soon the whole family sat around the fire and began eating. The day had been good and everyone was enjoying a rare extended period of time with the whole family.

o-o-o-o-o

 **A quick note on the mascots. I did some research and tried to pick mythological beasts appropriate to each country. I took a bit of liberty with the impundulu lightning birds, as they are actually from South Africa. I decided though that they made a spectacular image and used artistic license to move them north.**


	25. The Womens Quidditch Cup

Chapter 25 – The Women's Quidditch Cup

As the food disappeared and yawns started, the various branches of the Weasley family began to drift off to their tents. Harry, Luna and Ginny barely managed to get the boys bathed and changed before they started to fall asleep. The long, exciting day had completely worn the boys out. Harry cleaned up the bathroom and made his way back to the bedroom to join his wives. When he entered, he was stopped dead in his tracks. Ginny was laid sideways on the bed with her feet over Luna's head as Luna devoured her. Luna's hand was between her legs and they were both moaning so loud that they hadn't noticed Harry's arrival. Harry stood watching and went instantly hard. They were so beautiful that Harry didn't want to disturb them, but he was throbbing as a few drops of drool leaked out of his mouth. Frustrated, Harry reached into his pajama bottoms, pulled his engorged cock out and began stroking himself. Soon his own moans were added to his wives' and Luna looked over and realized Harry was in the room.

"Harry! Stop that, get over here and shag me!"

Harry grinned and took several steps across the room. Luna had resumed her work on Ginny and was perched on the edge of the bed with her ass in the air. Harry briefly rubbed her tight hole and Luna groaned, but Harry knew Luna didn't like anal like Ginny, so he desisted and instead plunged his full length into her pussy without warning. Luna's head flew up as she came immediately, but Ginny grabbed her hair to push Luna's head back down while Harry kept a steady rhythm of pounding Luna in reverse.

Meanwhile, next door Hermione had settled baby Rose while Ron was in the bathroom. When he returned, Ron found his wife almost asleep and quietly slipped into the bed. As he went to curl up around her, Ron was shocked to find nothing but skin and gasped as the feel of her immediately aroused him. Before he could respond, Hermione attacked and threw herself onto her husband. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find him already hard. In one swift move, she yanked off his shorts and immediately drove her wet core down onto him, causing Ron to moan.

"Gah Ron! You took so bloody long to get back here. I am so horny. I need you to shag me senseless."

Ron began to meet his wife's rhythm as he thrust up into her.

"Unhnh, Mione! Right now looks like you're shagging me. So fucking hot."

As Ron tried to increase the pace, Hermione suddenly screamed and dropped to Ron's chest as her body quaked with her climax. Ron was close and hurting desperately. As Hermione settled, he rolled her over and pounded into her several more times before finally letting loose and screaming her name at the same time she came again with a shriek. Then two more screams were heard and Ron's blood deprived brain tried to figure out what was happening. As he slipped out of Hermione a final scream was heard.

"Fuck Luna! I'm there! Push them in more! Fuck!"

The voice was Ginny's and Ron's ears went red. What had happened to their silencing spell? It should have kept all sound in the room, as well as blocking sound from outside. As he tried to analyze what was going on, Harry's voice was the next to be heard.

"Um, Ron, Hermione? We can hear you. Did you silence?"

"Bloody hell Harry, of course we silenced. Why didn't you silence?"

"I did silence."

"Well, the lot of you were too fucking loud and you broke your silence spells. Tents aren't solid walls. The spells don't hold the same. Sounds like everyone's having a bloody good night in there."

Ron, Harry and Ginny all replied. "Charlie?"

"Just walking by. On the way to my tent. Good night everyone. You might want to re-implement your spells before round two."

Charlie's laugh faded as he moved away from the tent. Groans from both bedrooms could be heard before new silence spells once again separated the bedrooms.

The next morning found them all awake early thanks to the babies. Harry was the first to the kitchen and started tea and toast while the mothers fed their children. A while later the two families settled down to breakfast with a bit of tension in the air. Ginny was the first to speak.

"Um, about last night.."

"Never mind Ginny, just forget it."

Shrugging her shoulders, Ginny declared that she wanted bacon and rose from the table to go make some for everyone. The rest of breakfast passed easily with the agreement to ignore the previous night's adventures. After breakfast, Ginny had to leave to attend to more administrative duties. Ron and Hermione offered to look after the boys, which Harry and Luna gladly accepted.

After a quick shower, Harry took Luna's hand and they left to wander in a different direction of the campground than they had gone before. The day was quickly heating up, but they both wore their cooling hats so the sun was barely felt. They wrapped their arms around each other and talked about everything from planning the boys' first birthday party to Luna's theories on modern art. Soon they were past the rented tent area and into the personal tent setups. The variety of campers and their equipment was mind boggling and Luna chortled when they passed a tent made to look like a doll house sized castle, complete with two turrets, one of which belched purple smoke.

Soon they were at the edges of the Quidditch cup boundary and looked around to admire this unique part of the American west. The land appeared parched, but hardy scrub grasses held on tight and equally hardy mesquite dotted the landscape. To the east, a strange rock formation thrust up out of the wilderness with the peaking sun topping it. The sight was beautiful and Harry wrapped Luna in a hug while they stood in silent harmony marveling at this spot that was so much different from anything they knew in Britain. After taking a while to admire the scenery, they strolled back hand in hand to the tents. Harry's face featured a light, content smile as they walked in silence and he pondered the fact that if he had remained an Auror, he probably wouldn't have been able to take time off for the Quidditch finals, or he would have been working patrols. He realized once again that his choice to retire the department had been correct.

When they returned to the family tents, Harry and Luna found almost everyone gathered under a canopy, preparing lunch. Neither Harry or Luna realized they had been gone for several hours until the sight of cold chicken, crisps and pumpkin juice made their stomachs rumble. The boys saw their parents coming and squealed in delight.

Lunch was eaten quickly and then all the children were arranged and settled once again with Andi and Nell. While this was happening, Molly collected everyone's cooling hats and began re-working the banner charms to cheer on England and its players instead of France. With all the children taken care of and hats in place, the entire family made their way down the long avenues of tents to the pitch. Once again, Harry stopped to pick up Ginny at the administrative tent, but she was still quite busy. Harry decided to wait for her and sent the rest of the family on to find their seats. Harry meanwhile was prepared to sit back and wait, but Ginny quickly drafted him to help with the final preparation of press packets. At 2:20 everything was finally ready and they rushed out through the crowd to find their seats before the three-o-clock start.

Harry and Ginny had barely sat down when the announcer's voice rang out, announcing the Women's Quidditch Cup. The crowd went wild. The English team was announced first and all the Weasleys were on their feet with two thirds of the stands. Then the Russian team was announced second, due to points rankings.

As the Russian supporters in the crowd settled back to their seats, a trilling sound began and gradually increased in volume until it settled into a strange, lyrical song. Suddenly, the center of the pitch brightened so it appeared as if the sun had settled there. The light started blue white, then began to undulate through every shade of the rainbow. It was almost too bright to look at, but no one could tear themselves from viewing the magnificent show. Then the colors settled and a pattern surfaced in the light show as the Union Jack glowed from the center of the pitch. As everyone began to cheer, the flag suddenly dissolved as the single bright light became thousands of tiny lights that went shooting off around the stands. One of the lights stopped near the Weasleys and everyone was able to see the small androgynous creature with flowing hair and silken wings. The fairy was small enough to sit in the palm of a hand and fluttered in front of Ginny with a wink. Then the enchanting creature flew upward as a shower of sparkling dust rained down on the Weasleys. As the fairies flew off, the trilling music faded into nothingness.

As the crowd began to buzz following the fairies departure, a loud growl was suddenly heard. Looking down on the pitch, six creatures had suddenly emerged and were prancing across the field. They were massive beasts, easily as tall as a good sized man. They resembled dogs with wings, although there was another component to them that was difficult to define. As the hushed audience stared down, the six creatures launched themselves upward in unison as they took flight. The great wings of the six beasts drove them upward until they were evenly spaced and at level with the stands. Then they roared, deadening the air of the pitch before taking off in flight again. The creatures flew three circuits around the stands, dipping up and down in dramatic displays of agility for such large creatures. As they finished their third circuit, they dove down and flew back out of the pitch entrances that they had entered through. The mood was hushed for a moment before the announcer's voice returned.

"And a huge thank you to the fairies of England and simargl of Russia for a fantastic show! Now, on with the game!"

The English team flew in from one end of the pitch, while the Russian team flew in from in from the other end. The referee from Pakistan flew to the center and released the quaffle and the game began. The two teams were well matched with remarkably fast fliers and soon it was apparent that this game was going to be something special. Harry and the family tried to keep track of each move, but often the players were barely blurs going across the pitch. Russia scored first six minutes into the game and then England scored two minutes after. From then on the play was a see-saw match between the two Quidditch powers. The women were playing at peak form and quickly showed any doubters that women's Quidditch was just as exciting as men's. An hour passed and the score was matched at 210 each. Russia called a timeout, switched a chaser, and the second hour began. A few minutes later, the English seeker darted off and everyone thought the snitch had been sighted, but then she leveled off and play continued. A second hour of play completed with England up 360-340 and this time it was England's turn to call a time out.

Several players were switched out to allow the busiest players to take a break. Then the third hour of the match resumed and still the seekers did not seem to have the snitch in sight. At the end of the third hour, England had increased its lead by a mere ten points with a score of 510-480. Russia called another time out and each team switched around a few more players so that everyone who had started the first hour had a chance to take a break. Then the fourth hour began as the fresh players flew off with increased energy. The enthusiastic crowds were still cheering, but the sound had died down a bit as throats became sore.

Shortly before the end of the fourth hour, the English seeker darted to the left, ducked behind an English beater, and found the snitch. The Russian seeker was still a distance away and seemed as shocked as the rest of the players when the referee called the game and the announcer declared England the victor. The final score was 840-680 with a total game time of four hours and fifty two minutes. The English team made their way to the center of the pitch, shook hands with the Russians, and then accepted their trophy. As they did, the fairies' music rang out again as the tiny creatures flew in a blurring pattern that wove a net of sparkling light over the everyone. As the fairies disappeared, the English team waved to their fans before marching off the pitch.

The Weasleys all sighed with a mixture of exhaustion and energetic excitement from the match. They began to make their way down the stairs and out of the pitch to head back to camp. The long match meant that night had fallen and everyone was ready to eat and rest. As they walked down the avenue from the pitch, one of Ginny's colleagues waved at her from a tent and Ginny dragged Harry and Luna along with her. The rest of the family waved at them as they continued on to the campsite. Ginny reached the tent and hugged her friend Laura.

"Ooh Laura, what a match!"

"Indeed Ginny. I think we've shown them the entertainment value of women's Quidditch. Everyone from our department is in with the team, so come in and join us. Harry and Luna are welcome of course."

Ginny smiled and grabbed her husband and wife's hands as she pulled them into the tent. As they entered, a wave of sound hit them. The tent was madness inside as the whole English team celebrated, the press buzzed around taking pictures, and Ministry officials popped up between them all, celebrating and mingling with the new champions. Ginny made her way over to find her boss with Harry and Luna following. Before they could reach their destination, strong hands grabbed Ginny and spun her around.

"Ginny! There you are. That was bloody fantastic. Best game ever. I can't believe how many people came out to watch. I want to thank everyone in your department. Oh, Harry hi! And this must be Luna? You're as beautiful as Ginny has told me. She is indeed lucky."

Ginny was still slightly dizzy from being spun, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello to you too Gwen! You flew brilliantly as always. Really put on a show for everyone. Of course you remember Harry, and you are correct, this is my wife Luna."

Gwen hugged Harry and then Luna in turn. As a tray floated by with champagne flutes, Gwen stopped it and began to hand them around. Ginny and Luna both declined and Gwen made a face, causing Ginny to quickly respond.

"Sorry Gwen, no offense. You know I love champagne, but Luna and I are both pregnant again."

"Oh! Wow! Congratulations! Definitely no champagne for you two. I'll just have to drink yours. Harry, you must be quite something in the bedroom the way you manage to impregnate both your witches on such a regular basis."

Harry blushed as Gwen winked at him while Ginny and Luna both laughed at Gwen's usual straightforward manner.

"Well kids, my manager is giving me the signal. Looks like more dignitaries want pictures. Great to see you all. And thanks to you and your department for everything Ginny."

Gwen floated back through the crowd, leaving Harry looking a bit stunned as Luna giggled.

"She is quite amazing."

"Yes, Luna love, Gwenog Jones is a force of nature."

The Potters circulated around the tent for a while longer. Ginny talked to her boss and a number of the players. Soon the dignitaries found Harry as well and Potters posed for a number of pictures. Finally, Ginny looked over at a tired Luna and declared that they were done. They exited the tent and headed back to camp. Along the way, they picked up some pasties and juice and munched as they walked. By the time they reached the family tents, it was nearly eleven and the crowd around the campfire had started to disband and head for the tents. Andi was waiting for them and smiled as they approached.

"Hi Andi. Sorry we're so late. I had social duties since this was my department's party."

"No worries Ginny. The boys were fine. James tried to eat a rock, but I stopped him before he swallowed. A bit of dirt of course, but only what you expect with boys. Ron and Hermione took them back to your tent about an hour ago."

Ginny thanked Andi, hugged her, and then the Potters returned to the tent they were sharing with Ron and Hermione. When they entered, they found Ron and Hermione curled up on the couch with no children in sight. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Hi. Ron and I decided since you got detained that we would take the boys and settle them for the night. They're all bathed and sleeping. We have an early start in the morning and figured it was best."

Harry stepped forward to hug his best friend.

"Thanks Hermione. Between Ginny and I we had a hard time making it out of the party. Seemed like everyone from the press and all the dignitaries wanted to talk to us."

Hermione yawned.

"No worries Harry, I understand. About time for us to turn in now."

Harry nodded as he and his wives made their way to the bedroom to catch a bit of sleep before their early portkey.

The alarm went off at five in the morning and Harry groaned. Ginny and Luna were equally miffed by the early hour, but everyone rose and began to pack. It was still too early to eat, so they gathered the boys and their bags before making their way outside to meet up with the rest of the family. None of the Weasleys were very awake so it was a quiet procession that made its way through the campground to their designated portkey location. At 5:50, the entire family leaned in to touch their portkey and went tumbling away from the Utah wilderness to land back in the green meadows of South Carolina.

Once they landed, Molly set about building a small fire and making tea. A few snacks were produced for the children while the adults drank tea and rested for the required hour between their portkey jumps. When the hour was complete, the site manager directed them to their secondary portkey and soon the entire Weasley family was deposited back at the Burrow. Upon Molly's assistance, everyone agreed to stay and eat before dispersing home. Despite the early hour in Utah, it was already mid-afternoon in England. Molly decided on a simple lunch and, with the help of the family, they were all sitting down to eat within the hour. After a lunch of bacon and cheese sandwiches, crisps and juice, each of the family members said their goodbyes and apparated home. The Quidditch finals had been wonderful, but the excitement combined with the time difference had worn everyone out.


	26. Life Goes On

Chapter 26 – Life Goes On

The week following the finals saw Ginny's work load return to a normal level, allowing her to be home on time each evening. At home, Harry and Luna spent the week planning the boys' first birthday. The finals wrapped on Friday and the party was planned for the weekend after. All the family had been informed and were planning on making it a potluck lunch at Grimmauld. They weren't planning a huge event since the boys probably wouldn't remember the day. James and Sirius would be happy just to have the whole family fussing over them. Eight days after the Quidditch finals, all of the extended Weasley clan, including Andi, Teddy and Xeno packed into the garden of Grimmauld Place. As predicted, the boys were thrilled by all the attention, although they only tolerated so much holding before demanding to be put down so that they could chase Victoire.

The potluck produced way too much food as usual and Harry realized that he needed to pick up some of his Auror conditioning again or his pants were going to need an expansion spell. After lunch, two cakes appeared and the boys squealed. With help from the family, both candles were blown out and the cakes were cut. Each of the boys was given a good sized slice and they dove in with relish, fisting large chunks of cake and landing more of it in their hair than their mouths. Once James and Sirius had managed to smear, smash or consume all of their cake, Molly and Arthur took their grandsons and cleaned them up while the rest of the family began to leave.

That evening, the Potters were curled up in bed after the long day. Harry briefly kissed each of his wives and yawned.

"What a day. I can't believe we've already reached their first birthdays. And by the time we celebrate the next birthday, we'll have two more. Are we crazy?"

"Mmm, maybe Harry, but it's a good crazy."

"I'm glad everything went well. They really are easy, happy boys. Of course, in a couple of years they may want their own separate days. At least for the first couple of years we can get off easy."

"Well, I guess we just do what everyone does and take each year as they come and cherish the times. I'm looking forward to having babies to cuddle again. Sirius and James don't hold still for much of it anymore."

Harry mumbled his assent as they drifted off to sleep.

The next two months passed quickly for the Potters. James and Sirius continued growing rapidly and were much more sure-footed, ensuring that their parents were kept busy. Ginny was doing well in the women's Quidditch department and received a promotion to supervisor of broom regulations and controls. Luna's paintings were still selling out. She had cut back on commissions as her usual pregnancy fatigue returned. Harry spent his free time during naps and in the evenings preparing for his new teaching position. As he prepared, he was continually learning something new. Ron and Hermione met with the Potters regularly for dinner and Harry and Hermione invariably ended up in deep discussions about his studies.

A week before the start of the new school year, Harry made his first floo trip back to Hogwarts to meet with Minerva and the rest of the staff. He was confident, but the situation still seemed surreal. Minerva welcomed him warmly before Filius mentioned that he had been checking the Hogwarts records and Harry was the youngest professor in 404 years. Harry squirmed a bit until he looked around and saw his new colleagues were either smirking or trying not to laugh. It felt good to be back at the school that had been his first home. After the staff meeting, Harry went to his classroom and began preparing. There wasn't a lot to do, but Harry felt good familiarizing himself with the space. The room was large and a quick rearranging of desks would provide plenty of open space for spell practice. With nothing left to do, Harry felt reassured and made his way to floo home.

That evening Molly held a celebratory dinner for the new Professor Potter. It was a loud, festive evening and Harry stuffed himself full of all his favorites, which Molly and Fleur had made especially for him. Harry noticed Ginny and Luna both tucked away a couple of plates of food as well. They were almost five months along and both undoubtedly showing. As the evening began to wind down, Luna stood and everyone quieted. Luna rarely initiated any announcements or speeches, so they knew something special was in the works. Once the table quieted, Luna looked out at her family and smiled.

"I know everyone is proud of our Harry, but Ginny and I are especially so. We know he still has some lingering doubts, but I want him to know that Ginny and I don't. We do have a very teensy concern. It's one that Minerva mentioned months ago when Harry first considered the job. Harry darling, you are entirely too handsome for most witches to resist, especially young and impressionable witches. Ginny and I know this personally. While we trust you of course, we want to provide a reminder to certain students of just where your heart lies. So we've got something for your classroom."

Luna waved her wand and something covered in black cloth came flying out of the living room window to settle on the table in front of Harry. With another flick of her wand, the cloth rose and revealed a large portrait. The painting showed Luna and Ginny hugging each other while smiling out at the viewers. Harry was shocked. The painting was amazing and perfect. As he admired, Luna spoke up again.

"I've been working on this painting since Harry got the job and I've worked a couple of extra spells into it. I'd like to demonstrate. Fleur, can you help? I'd like you to walk over to Harry seductively and get very close to him."

Fleur giggled and popped up out of her seat, grinning. She did as Luna asked and as soon as she closed in on Harry, the painting responded. Painting Ginny's eyes squinted as she cleared her throat harshly. Meanwhile, Painting Luna held up a finger and shook it at Fleur, while also glaring at her. Fleur laughed and backed off and the painting settled back to its original pose. The entire table lost it, including Harry. Once he had collected himself, Harry got up and went to hug each of his wives. As he held one of them on each side, he then decided to kiss them and soon they had both latched on and were nibbling his neck with the family smirking behind them. Finally, Bill collected himself enough that he was able to speak.

"I think it's obvious where Harry's heart lies!"

Harry, Luna and Ginny laughed as they desisted and returned to the dinner table.


	27. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 27 - Return to Hogwarts

Six days later, Harry found himself standing in Grimmauld, preparing to floo to Hogwarts for the start of term banquet. Luna and Ginny both stood by his sides and wished him well with quick kisses before he took hold of Luna's painting and floo'd to his office. He arrived early and took the time to install the painting on the wall just behind his desk in the classroom. Once he had it in place, Harry stood for a moment and admired his women. He was incredibly lucky. Harry's reverie was broken by the sound of chimes and he turned to make his way to the Great Hall.

When Harry entered the Great Hall he stopped in his tracks. It was just how he remembered it ten years earlier when he had first entered as a small, naïve eleven year old. The repairs had been precise and the same night sky sparkled down while candles floated in mid-air over the four long house tables. At the end of the hall, the staff table stood prominently on steps several feet higher. Harry could hear the first students approaching quickly and saw Minerva beckoning to him from the staff table. Harry unglued his feet and quickly made his way to the seat that Minerva pointed him to. Then he turned around to watch the students file in.

As soon as the second through seventh years had found their seats, Professor Hagrid appeared with a line of first years trailing behind him. Harry saw most of them looking at the floor with an occasional stolen glance upward and he remembered his own nervous first arrival in the hall. Hagrid led them to the front of the hall where Minerva waited with the Sorting Hat. The hat looked even worse than Harry remembered, but as the first student sat and Minerva lowered it to her head, the hat came to life the same as it always had. The sorting took a full twenty minutes, then Minerva stood as the last first year made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Good evening students. A new welcome to our first years and a return welcome to the rest of our classes. Before our fine meal is served, I have some announcements. First, the north corridor of the castle beyond the astronomy tower is closed to all students as the final stages of reconstruction are completed. Second, the first Hogsmeade weekend will be October 2nd. All third years and above with a signed permission slip will be allowed to visit. Finally, I am pleased to announce that we have a new professor this year. Professor Potter will be returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts once again. While many of you are familiar with Professor Potter, I expect all of you to treat him as you would any professor. Now, let our meal commence!"

The house tables immediately filled and the hall grew noisy as everyone began to eat. Looking down the table at Minerva, Harry raised his glass and smiled at her. She nodded back before turning to speak to Professor Vector. Hagrid was sitting next to Harry and was beside himself with joy at Harry's new position. The two professors talked animatedly and Harry twice had to avoid a waving flagon of mead in Hagrid's boisterous hand. When Hagrid paused to refill his plate, Harry took the chance to mention Minerva's announcement.

"Well Hagrid, Minerva's announcement was certainly interesting. The way she phrased my welcome."

"'Tis only right Harry. Not like you haven't taught here before. The DA may have been unofficial, but you made a difference with all of that lot. Built a foundation for them to fight the Carrows the next year. Nope, only right the way Minerva put it. Still, hearing you called Professor Potter has a nice ring to it."

"I may not want to admit it Hagrid, but it does indeed have a nice ring. I will still take some adjusting to all of this though."

Hagrid nodded and began discussing his class, Care of Magical Creatures. Harry passed the rest of the meal in pleasant conversations between Hagrid on his left and Professor Sinistra on his right. Once the last of the desserts had disappeared, Minerva rose again and dismissed all students to their dorms. Harry stayed and talked to the rest of his colleagues for a while longer before making his way back to the floo in his office. When he emerged from the floo, Ginny and Luna were waiting and demanded full details. Harry took a glass of wine from Ginny and settled on the couch as he began to detail everything from the evening. When he repeated Minerva's announcement, Ginny smirked. As he finished, Harry set his glass aside and leaned back, stroking Luna's hair as she laid in his lap. Harry was just about to yawn when Ginny pounced on him.

"Mmm, I think it's time that I fulfill a fantasy of mine and seduce a professor. I may not be a student anymore, but I think we can still have some fun."

Harry smirked. "I don't know, I think I could still teach you a few things."

As Ginny began to kiss him, Harry suddenly realized the woman in his lap was also busy. Chuckling, he submitted himself to the very happy inevitable plan that his two pregnant, horny wives had for him. After their first round, they managed to make it to their bedroom, but it was a couple more hours before any of them got to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke early and made his way to the basement where he had his gym set up. He hadn't been as dutiful lately in his exercise routine and had made a resolution to plan his exercises into his new school year schedule. After a hard forty five minute workout, he went upstairs and showered quickly before dressing in his professor's uniform of trousers, shirt, Gryffindor sweater and Hogwarts professor's robes. Ginny and Luna weren't in the bedroom, so Harry assumed they were with the boys. As soon as he was ready, he went to the nursery and took James from Ginny so that she could get ready for work. Then Harry and Luna took the babies downstairs for breakfast, where Ginny joined them shortly thereafter. A half hour prior to class start, Harry kissed his wives and sons goodbye and floo'd to Hogwarts.

The first class for Professor Potter was second years and he had reviewed what they had studied the previous year. The previous curriculum wasn't bad, but it wasn't inspired. Harry personally thought that he would have been bored to sleep by it. When the second years arrived for class they were buzzing and quite excited. Harry wasn't surprised, but hoped that after a few classes the novelty would wear off. He called the class to order and then did a quick roll call. Once he had confirmed that all were present, Harry smiled at the class and began his introductory speech.

"Good morning class. Welcome to your second year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. As you are aware, I am Professor Potter. I have reviewed your studies from last year and have found them to be sufficient. That said, I believe that much of defense studies are not something that can be learned from a book. So, this year we will be using your books as supplements to your overall education. You will be learning your first basic defense spells and.."

Harry was about to continue as whispers began in the room and a hand shot up from the third row.

"Yes, Mr. Boot? Are you by chance related to Terry? And, what is your question?"

"Yes Professor Potter, Terry's my older brother. I was a bit of an afterthought. I was wondering, did you mean what you said? We are going to actually learn spells this year?"

"Indeed Mr. Boot. I believe everyone here has a wand. I intend for you to use them. The spells you learn this year will be basic, but in my experience even simple stun, disarm and shield spells can be invaluable. Now, as I was saying, we are going to be starting with those basic spells. We also will be doing quite a few physical and mental drills. A large part of defense is instinct. When your adrenaline is flowing your body needs to learn to react without conscious thought. You cannot do this without training your reflexes. There have been times when I have been hungry, exhausted and injured but I still had to fight. In those times I never once thought about my books. I did not have time to think up complex spell combinations. I ran on instinct and experience, and that takes training. You have six years left at Hogwarts, four of which you will have mandatory Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. In that time anyone should be able to learn a standard level of defense to serve in a majority of situations. Now, before we begin with your first spells, let's look at the theory. Please turn to page fourteen in your books."

Harry spent the next twenty minutes going over basic theory for a standard stun spell. As the class wore on, he began to see attention and eyelids drift. Realizing this was the time to implement the next part of his curriculum, Harry closed his book and addressed the class.

"Alright, that should be enough theory for your first day. Let's get your blood flowing again. Everyone out of your seats and come to the front of the class."

The students seemed a bit startled at his request, but quickly did as instructed. With everyone out of their seats, Harry then waved his wand and sent all desks scooting across the floor to line up against the walls. With the center of the room clear, he issued his next instructions.

"Alright, I want everyone in rows of four. Leave plenty of space between you and your neighbors. Be mindful of who is behind you. We are going to start with some warm ups."

Harry had the class do five minutes of warm up exercises before then moving them into five minutes of more intense exercises. Once almost everyone was out of breath, Harry drew his wand and pointed quickly at each student. To the right of each student's head a small hovering ball of light appeared.

"Now that you are all warmed up, we are going to start working your reflexes. The lights you see are wisps. Right now I have conjured them in stasis. Once I release them from stasis, these wisps are charmed to move to the closest source of heat. That source is you. Your goal is to not let your wisp touch you. You may use your hands or feet to push or swat the wisps away from you. If the wisp touches you and you do not remove it within three seconds, the wisp will dissolve and I would ask that you make your way to the front of the class. Now, we have seventeen minutes left in class, let's see how you do. To start, I want everyone to begin running in place again."

Harry gave the class a bit more than a minute while he watched his students begin to exert again. Then, without warning, he flicked his wand and released the stasis spells on the wisps. Immediately the choreographed exercise became anything but as students began swatting, punching and kicking to keep the wisps away. The task was not easy given their tired state and within the first two minutes three students had lost their wisps and retired to the front of the room. Ten minutes into the exercise only three students remained and they were slowing down considerably. Finally, three minutes before the chimes, the next to last student fell to the floor exhausted, leaving one girl left. Realizing she was the last, she gave in and her wisp disappeared.

"Very good Ms. Gray. Ten points to Ravenclaw. A very good first day's effort by everyone. Your homework will be to finish reading chapter two and then read chapter three in preparation for our next class. I might also suggest that you keep up with the exercises we utilized today."

The chimes rang and Harry's first class left, tired but buzzing about the unique class they had just endured. Harry waved his wand and returned several rows of desks to the front of the room, leaving plenty of open space available for his next class. Harry had the next period free and made his way to his office to prepare for his incoming NEWT sixth years. An hour later, Harry was waiting while his eight NEWT sixth years filed into the class. Harry smiled as they made their way to the few desks arranged at the front. Harry looked them over and knew this was going to be where his challenge really lay. These students were a mere five years younger than him. Pushing that thought aside, Harry took a quick roll call and began his prepared speech.

"Good morning NEWT students. Welcome and congratulations on scoring well on your OWLs and moving to this level. Now is where your studies will truly begin to get difficult. I am Professor Potter, former Auror. The goal of this class is to acquaint you with dark magic. What it truly looks like, how it works, what it does. You will see and learn such things as the Unforgiveable Curses and you will learn how to defend yourself from magic darker than you can imagine. The skills you learn in the next two years are designed to be a foundation for further studies after you leave this school. Dark magic is ancient and ever changing. In all your combined life times you will not see all that is possible. The goal of this class is to give you the tools for your future studies. The most important skill I can encourage upon you is flexibility. Never should you think you have seen it all or studied all there is to know. I myself am learning every day. I read and study new material constantly. This class is the beginning of your commitment to fight for what is right and true. It will not be easy and it will not be pretty."

As Harry recited his speech, the stunned students watched as he removed his sweater and unbuttoned his shirt. As his speech finished and the room grew quiet, the seven students stared at Harry's disfigured torso with its still pink scars from radiating burn marks. Their eyes also took in the long gouge that ran across his left shoulder. Once everyone had a look, Harry fixed his clothing and then reached with his left hand to pick up a quill. His movements with the hand were rough and difficult and the quill fell to floor. Harry waved his wand in his right hand and the quill returned to the table as he turned back to his students.

"Now that you have seen what you may face, if you have any doubts, this is the time to leave. No one will think less of you. These studies are not for many. If you wish to remain, then we will spend the next year training to fight for the light, to fight for freedom and life. I have seen horrors uncounted in a few short years, but I have also seen joy immeasurable that I would never have been able to have had I not fought for it. Some have asked me if it's worth it and I would say yes, but it is not easy. I want to ensure that your choice is clear before we continue."

The eight students remained in their desks, still appearing a bit stunned, but none moved. Harry smiled and began his lesson with similar warm ups as what he had used earlier. Once everyone had started to sweat, Harry called a halt to the exercises.

"Alright, now that you are a bit worn out we'll begin the real work. You need to know how to defend yourselves even when you are at your weakest and lowest. You have all had a year of non-verbal spell practice. You should also be adept at basic shield spells. Today we will combine them with a reflex exercise. I want each of you to pair off and move to different spots in the classroom. Each pairing should stand ten feet from each other and at least six feet from other pairings."

Everyone paired off and shuffled to different parts of the classroom. Once all were arranged, Harry called out exercises and everyone began a series of squats, lunges and jumps. Two minutes in, Harry called them to a halt. Then he waved his wand and a cupboard flew open as an assortment of miscellaneous junk emptied from it. Piles of the junk appeared in the middle of each pairing, everything from empty ink bottles to a deflated football.

"Our next exercise will be to practice deflection. I want all partners on the right to start flinging items at your partners. In response, I want all partners on the left to non-verbally shield against the items. I will be watching and keeping score. For every item that gets past a shield, you get one point. Person with the lowest points at the end of class takes twenty points for their house. Begin!"

The room became a flurry of items hurling around the room. Harry notice some partners were especially enthusiastic in their efforts. He had a board set up with the names of all the students and flicked his wand whenever he saw someone be hit. The board placed a mark with each wand flick, allowing Harry to keep his eyes on the action. After five minutes, he called time.

"Alright, that was good. Now, back to your exercises."

For the next two minutes, Harry wore them down with exercises before calling a halt and ordering the left side partners to start flinging while the right side partners deflected. Everyone was tired, but they began the drill immediately while Harry watched and kept score. After another five minutes, Harry called the drill to a close. He banished all the junk back to a cabinet and instructed everyone to take their seats.

"Very good everyone, the winner of today's drill is Mr. Angier. That will be twenty points to Slytherin. Only three items got past his shields. Now that we have worked the physical aspect of defense, let's review the subject of intent. Please turn to page eight in your books."

The final twenty minutes of the class was spent in discussion on intent and its purpose in spell casting. When the class ended, everyone exited in an orderly fashion and Harry was happy to see a few smiles.

After the NEWT class it was time for lunch and Harry made his way to the staff lounge. He enjoyed a pleasurable meal with Professor Flitwick and an intense discussion on several specific charms and their use in defense. That afternoon Harry taught first year and fourth year classes before finally calling it a day. As he sat in his office finalizing some notes, the headmistress appeared in the doorway.

"Minerva! Hello, come sit down. How is the first day of the year going?"

"Fine Harry, amazingly smooth. At least for now. I've been hearing a few whispers. It seems like your first day went well."

"Yes, I think so. Everyone seemed to do well. I'm still a bit of a novelty. We'll see how everything shakes out in a week or so. I'm happy though. I probably shouldn't say this yet, but I'm really enjoying myself."

"Nothing wrong with that Harry. A word of caution though. Not all days are smooth."

Minerva was giving a small smile and Harry chuckled.

"Now Harry, for the reason I am here. I told you when you were hired on that there would be a one year probationary period that I would be observing you. Well, I have remote sensing tools as you know and I have watched a couple of your classes. Specifically, 2nd and 6th years. I must say that I am pleased. Your teaching style is unique, but I think it's just what the students need. Also, your speech and demonstration for the NEWT students was a bit shocking. I hadn't realized the extent of your injuries that were still evident."

"Well, Minerva. I know what I did was a bit unconventional and I wouldn't do it with any of the lower classes, but many of the NEWT students are planning to try out for Auror positions. I felt it was my duty for them to have the first hand evidence."

"Oh, I quite agree Harry. I am sure that your demonstration will be all the talk of the common rooms tonight. Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you on a good first day. Now, I'll let you finish up and get home to your wives. I am sure they're waiting for a full report."


	28. Elves

Chapter 28 – Elves

The next months passed quickly for Harry as life settled into a comfortable routine. Harry was usually the first awake and would go to retrieve the boys and bring them to their mothers. Although Luna and Ginny were no longer nursing, they still liked a few minutes of quiet time in the morning. Harry would bring the boys back to bed and the five of them would snuggle and talk for the first twenty minutes of the day. The boys had both turned into quite the chatterboxes, even if half of what they said was unintelligible. On more than one morning while he lay in bed with his family, Harry thought back to long nights and early morning surveillances and shuddered.

After morning snuggles, Harry and Ginny would head down to the gym for their workouts. Some mornings found them stretched across the weight bench engaging in a different kind of exercise routine. Luna didn't like to work out early, so she usually used the gym while the boys napped, although chasing the two toddlers was its own exercise. After their work outs, Harry and Ginny took turns showering. One morning they had decided to shower together and both ended up almost late to work. Harry had arrived at class panting with his hair still dripping, which curtailed school day shower antics. Once Harry and Ginny were both ready for work, they ate breakfast with Luna and the boys before floo trips to the Ministry and Hogwarts.

Luna's days were spent with the boys and painting. One corner of her studio had been partitioned off into a playroom and the two boys were good at entertaining each other while she painted. Her work was still in high demand and the Magical Home complained that their walls were regularly bare because of how quickly the paintings sold.

At Hogwarts, Harry's classes continued well. He had several difficult students that tried his patience. One day during his fifth year class a snobby boy named Perkins mastered nonverbal spells well before the rest of the class. The boy was really quite smart, but his attitude was the issue. When he became bored with the repetitive exercises, Perkins idly began casting jelly legs jinxes on other students. He was sly about it and at first Harry had difficulty determining the direction the jinxes were coming from. Once he did, Perkins lost ten points from Gryffindor for each jinx and had four nights of detention as well. As part of Harry's job, he did work late one night a week to run detentions with students as needed. Harry realized that Perkins was mainly bored and then immediately paired him with a Ravenclaw who was having troubles. Perkins was frustrated at the other boy, but he was no longer bored enough to find alternative entertainment. Harry learned a big lesson himself that day.

Except for his singular detention evenings, Harry was home before five each night. The boys were always happy to see him and Harry enjoyed spending his first hour or so of the evening with his sons. Luna loved her sons, but by the time Harry arrived home she was happy for a break as well. On the weekends, Harry made a point of taking his wives out without the boys, as well as planning family excursions. Life settled into a happily boring and normal routine. Teaching was challenging, but Harry also found it rewarding and no longer missed his previous profession. He also knew he was training up new young Aurors and contributing to the wizarding world in a different way.

Two months after Harry started at Hogwarts, he received an emergency summons from home. He was teaching his fourth year class one afternoon when a house elf popped in with a message from the headmistress. It read simply 'Luna's patronus delivered message. You are required home. Emergency but everyone okay. –M'. Harry dismissed the class a few minutes early and wrote a quick return message to the headmistress cancelling his last class of the day. Harry floo'd home, anxious and concerned. When he arrived, he found Luna in the kitchen with the boys and her eyes looked red. Luna was his happy, easy-going wife and Harry realized something was definitely wrong.

"Luna love, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Oh Harry. I was changing the boys and I needed a washcloth. I had my hands full so I called for Kreacher. He never came. So I finished cleaning James and went looking for Kreacher. I found him in his closet. He's dead Harry."

Harry's face drained of color as he crossed the kitchen to the small room that was Kreacher's. Opening the door, Harry found the elf. He appeared to have gone to sleep and never awakened. Harry felt a mixture of emotions, even though he knew the elf was quite old. Harry closed the door and turned around as Ginny came running into the room.

"Luna! What?"

Harry crossed to his wives and took them both in his arms.

"Ginny, it's Kreacher. He's dead. Looks like he went to take a nap and passed in his sleep."

The news was unwelcome and each of them shed a brief tear for the elf. He wasn't always the best elf, but in the past couple of years he had been an important part of their household. Having inherited the elf, Harry had no idea what the protocol was for taking care of the body. He did know that he would not be mounting Kreacher's head on the wall as the Blacks had done with their previous elves. Once Luna, Ginny and the boys were settled back upstairs, Harry floo'd to the Ministry to talk to the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures.

Two hours later Harry had completed the paperwork informing the department of the passing of his house elf. He had been expecting more questions, but the clerk took Harry's statement simply. It was then that Kreacher's file was pulled and Harry learned the elf had been 112 years old. The average age of an elf was 85-90, so the clerk did not see reason to question his passing. As for the body, the elf was Harry's and he could make whatever arrangements he wished. Harry had an idea, but figured he would talk to his wives first. His next question for the clerk was how he could go about hiring a new elf. Luna was busy enough being pregnant, chasing two toddlers, and trying to be a painter. She didn't need to keep up a large house as well.

The clerk immediately began drawing up papers for a replacement elf. Normally it was difficult to be approved for a house elf, but any family who had one previous was automatically guaranteed a chance at hiring a replacement. Recent new regulations had changed elf status and Harry was given a briefing about the fees, requirements and owner responsibilities. Harry knew that Hermione's work as a senior assistant in the department had a lot to do with the changes. To acquire a new elf, Harry paid an initial fee of 1000 galleons to the Ministry. Then he was required to provide a minimum standard of care and lodging for the elf, as well as a monthly stipend to the elf of ten galleons and a yearly license fee to the Ministry of 100 galleons. The cost was steep, but the Potters were well able to afford the yearly costs. The application was soon complete and the clerk advised that someone would contact them within a week about a placement. With everything complete, Harry left the Ministry and returned home.

Upon his return, Harry explained to Luna and Ginny about the filings. Luna initially wavered on the idea of a new elf, but Harry and Ginny both insisted that Luna should have the help. Once that was settled, Harry proposed his plan for taking care of Kreacher. Both the witches were in agreement and Harry went immediately to retrieve Kreacher's body. Harry wrapped the small form in Kreacher's favorite quilt and carried him out to the garden where Luna, Ginny, and the boys waited. Harry was glad the elf was wrapped so that his boys didn't see as he laid Kreacher on a bare patch of garden. Harry, Luna and Ginny then each said a few brief words of goodbye before Harry stepped back and cast an incendiary spell. The body was immediately engulfed in blue-white flames. Minutes later, the flames settled and a small pile of ash remained. Ginny waved her wand and the soil turned over, burying the ash that had once been their elf. Kreacher was now forever part of the garden of Grimmauld Place. With that done, Harry put an arm around each of his wives and they returned to the house.

A week after Kreacher's passing, the Ministry called to make an appointment with the Potters. Harry arranged to leave Hogwarts at four, immediately following his last class. Ginny also left work early so that the entire family was available when the official from the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures arrived. When Harry opened the door, he was surprised to see that the official was actually Hermione, accompanying a small female elf. Hermione chuckled at Harry's shocked expression.

"Hi Harry! Can we come in?'

Harry nodded his head and opened the door. Luna and Ginny had also arrived and all three of them took turns hugging Hermione before they went to the living room where the boys were playing. They settled on the couches while Hermione turned to make introductions.

"Harry, Luna, Ginny, this is Minky, your new house elf. Minky, this is your new family, the Potters. Harry teaches at Hogwarts and these are his wives, Ginny and Luna. Yes, he has two. The three of them are bonded. These two rascals on the floor are their sons, James and Sirius. As you can see, both of them are expecting as well, so your help will be greatly appreciated."

Minky smiled up at her new family.

"Minky is happy to be here. Minky looks forward to serving the Potters. Minky knows of Harry Potter and all the greatness he has done."

Harry squirmed a bit in his seat.

"Thank you Minky. I am just a normal man who once was involved in extraordinary circumstances. Here in this house I am a husband and father. I'm glad you're here, since Ginny and I both work and I don't want Luna stressed."

Ginny looked over at Hermione.

"So, Hermione, it's great to see you, but I doubt you normally make house calls."

"Of course not Ginny, but how could I pass this up? I'm surprised Harry didn't come see me directly for the filings when Kreacher passed."

"Really Hermione? You're busy enough. I do appreciate your coming by though. Once we get Minky settled in, you and Ron should come for dinner."

Minky's eyes brightened.

"Yes, miss, you must come to dinner. Tonight. I will be ready."

Hermione chuckled.

"Actually, Ron and I have plans tonight. How about tomorrow?"

Minky bobbed her head and the matter was settled.

"So Hermione, what is expected now from us for Minky?"

"Well, first I need to see that she has appropriate quarters. Then you'll need to show her around the house and explain what her normal duties are. As part of the new elfish welfare laws, she is not allowed to work more than ten hours without a one hour break and she must be allowed at least six hours of sleep each night. She is contracted to work six and a half days a week and should be allowed one full twelve hour period off during that week."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "That's all?"

"Yes Ginny, I know by our standards it's minimal but it's much more than elves used to have and they've been quite happy with the new rules. Now, I really hate to rush us, but I have a meeting shortly. Can I please see the room you have designated for Minky?"

Harry led them to the kitchen and opened up the room that they had spent the previous week preparing. Kreacher's closet had been combined with an unused cleaning closet to make a larger room for the elf. The whole space had been cleaned and painted a pale yellow. The room held a small iron child's bed with a colorful throw. There was also a fluffy armchair and a small dresser under a single pane window in the corner.

"Minky, this is the room we prepared. The furnishings are simple, but feel free to change it around however you wish. Let us know if you need anything."

Minky crossed the room and sat on the bed, where she proceeded to bounce on it with a look of joy.

"Ooh, Minky will be happy here! Minky thanks Master Harry."

Hermione smiled.

"Well, everything seems appropriate. Not that I was worried, but I can finalize the placement papers now. I have to run to that meeting. Ron and I will be by tomorrow for dinner."

Once Hermione left, Ginny and Luna took Minky around the house, explaining what needed to be done and where everything was stored. Harry took the opportunity to return to his sons, who were delighted to have their favorite playmate home early.


	29. Christmas

Chapter 29 – Christmas

Minky settled in quickly with the Potters and soon it became apparent that as much as Kreacher had tried, he really had been past his prime. Minky handled what Kreacher did in a day in a matter of hours and often worried that she didn't have enough to do. She also absolutely delighted in the boys and Luna found herself with more time to paint as the elf loved to play with them. They hadn't originally planned on using the elf for nanny duties, but she was so happy that they decided to accept it.

After Minky's arrival, life settled back into routine. As the Christmas holidays approached, Ginny and Luna reached seven months and both were getting quite cumbersome. Minky took special delight in preparing whatever dish each of the pregnant women craved and Harry made sure to praise the elf for keeping his wives so happy.

Two days before Christmas, Hogwarts dismissed for the holidays and Harry found himself back at home with the family. The boys were eighteen months and able to enjoy all the decorations, so the Potters had gone all out. Minky was also beside herself preparing and decorating. Grimmauld Place was festooned with greenery swags over the doorways and up the stairs. Each swag was tied with shimmery red ribbon and twinkled with lights. A large tree in the living room touched the nine foot ceilings and was festooned with so many ornaments that Harry had to put a strengthening charm on it. Luna also cast a shield spell around it to keep two curious boys from pulling it down. Ginny felt a bit sorry for them, so two small trees sat on the sides with toddler appropriate ornaments. Several times a day each of the small trees would be de-decorated and then re-decorated. Harry's special addition to the decorations was a scale model replica of the Hogwarts Express that circled the tree and then occasionally took off to fly around the room. Ginny and Luna loved it, although Ginny felt the boys would be a bit disappointed on their first Hogwarts trip when the train did not actually fly.

Christmas morning arrived and found the entire family downstairs watching two enthusiastic boys. Minky served tea and then sat down to watch the show at Harry's insistence. The boys started with their stockings, delighting as the small socks emptied of more goodies than socks ten times their size. Each boy finished with a pile of toy animals, funny hats and sweets gathered around them. After the socks, each boy had two gifts. Their parents could easily have afforded to buy out the toy store, but all three parents had agreed that the boys would be spoiled plenty once they reached the Burrow later in the day.

Once the boys finished and were happily busy with their gifts, their parents exchanged their own gifts. Harry's gift to Luna was a pair of sapphire and opal earrings, while the jewelry he gifted Ginny was a silver drop necklace with a ruby pendant. Each piece was unique in design and suited his wives' different styles. After their first Christmas together, Harry had made jewelry a tradition for each of them and both had given up their initial protest.

For Harry, his wives had gone in together on a black dragonhide coat with several magical pockets for storing more items than a coat normally would. The magical properties of the hide also held a permanent weather charm that would adapt the coat from the mildest chill of spring to the deepest frost of winter. The coat was something that Harry had spotted nearly a year before but had passed by as being too extravagant. Little did he know that one night while he was sleeping his wives had secretly taken his measurements so that the coat could be custom fit for him. Harry was thrilled with his gift and thanked each of them with deep, long kisses that made Minky giggle.

After Harry's gift, Ginny presented Luna with a set of rare thestral mane hair paintbrushes that Luna declared would be ideal for executing deep shadow details in her paintings. Luna's gift to Ginny was a magical pocket desk. It was a small rectangle no bigger than a small notepad that upon a single wand tap would unfold into a lap desk complete with travel inkwell, quill and multiple slots for documents. It would be ideal for when Ginny had to bring paperwork home from the office. As each gift was delivered, Minky watched with as much excitement as the recipients. As the last family gifts were opened, Minky stood and said she would go finish breakfast.

Harry put a hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Wait Minky. There's one more gift."

Ginny pulled out a small box and handed it to the elf.

"Minky, you're part of the family now. This is just a little something Luna and I found that we thought you would like."

The elf's eyes brimmed with tears as she carefully unwrapped her gift, folding the paper in an effort to save it. Then she opened the box and drew out a small mobile of multi-colored birds. Once out of the box, the birds fluttered in the air. Everyone in the family had seen Minky watching the birds in the garden and when Luna had spotted the mobile at the toy store, she knew it was perfect. The gift was inexpensive, but Minky obviously loved it.

The elf looked up at her new family as tears finally leaked out of her eyes.

"Minky doesn't know what to say. It is too wonderful a gift. Minky will go hang it in her room now. Then Minky will finish breakfast. Minky thanks you very much."

With that the elf popped out of the room. Harry waved his wand and quickly cleaned up the living room. Then all three parents settled on the floor to play with their sons until Minky called them to breakfast a few minutes later.

Later that day the entire Potter family gathered up gifts and two pies Luna and Harry had made before they floo'd to the Burrow. When they arrived, Harry's face lit up. The Burrow was its usual delightful chaos with Molly Weasley holding center stage as the conductor. Given the snow outside, dinner was being held in the house and the kitchen table had been extended well into the living room. The place was so crowded that children managed to crawl from one lap to another without being put down. Along with the entire extended Weasley clan, Andi, Teddy, Xeno, Fleur's parents and her sister Gabrielle were present. Luna was especially excited to see her father as soon as she stepped out of the floo.

"Daddy! It's so good to see you. You haven't been by to visit in a couple weeks."

Xeno hugged Luna and took Sirius from her. Harry was glad that he didn't make any comments since Sirius was actually Ginny's son. In fact, Xeno was smiling more than Harry remembered as he and the giggling boy made faces at each other. Xeno still wasn't as easy with Luna's family as the Weasleys were, and his refusal to attend the Quidditch finals had rankled her for weeks. It was good to see that for Christmas he appeared to be putting aside his doubts.

Soon Molly was calling the house together and a mad shuffle ensued as everyone found seats at the table. Harry ended up sitting between Hermione and Percy and across from Luna and Ginny. Harry had planned on holding at least one of his boys at the crowded table, but Victoire found his lap first. Looking around to find where his sons were, Harry found one sitting on Uncle George's lap and the other sitting on Andi's lap. Harry's smile widened. This was what family was about. Everyone piled in together and children finding loving arms anywhere they could fit. The meal was as bountiful and extravagant as always.

After everyone was stuffed to overflowing, Arthur put on a record and the traditional Weasley family sing along ensued. Hours later, the boys had both fallen asleep and Harry was ready to join them. He, Luna and Ginny went around the room passing out hugs and kisses before taking their sleeping children home. It had been a good Christmas.


	30. Balance

Chapter 30 - Balance

Three days after the new year, Hogwarts classes started again. The school was covered in several feet of snow and all the fireplaces burned in an effort to keep the chill away. Harry had enjoyed his break at home, but was glad to be back in the classroom. During the last couple of days of the holiday, he had begun to get bored. After his injuries and forced recuperation, Harry had thought that he could perhaps be happy staying at home permanently. Now he knew that his active mind and somewhat mercurial moods were better served if he remained engaged and challenged, which his teaching more than managed.

As January drifted into February, Ginny and Luna entered their eighth months of pregnancy and the time when both were ready to be done with it. Harry remembered this well from their first pregnancies and did everything he could to cater to their cravings. One evening he arrived home and Luna descended on him before he had both feet out of the floo.

"Harry! Thank the gods you're home."

Harry kissed his wife before she could continue.

"Hi Luna love, it's good to see you too. Is something wrong?"

"Yes! I sent Minky out this afternoon and she says she couldn't find it anywhere and I NEED some."

"Alright, some of what exactly?"

"Grapefruit! Big juicy slices. Pink preferably. Ooh, I can almost taste it."

"Luna, you know I love you and I'd do anything for you, but pink grapefruit is not a usual commodity in England in February."

"Pleeeese Harry. Maybe someplace muggle. You could find it. You know the muggle places."

Harry sighed.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. It may take me a while."

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I love you Harry."

Harry decided that Luna was probably right. If he was going to have any chance to find what she wanted, then there would be more options in the muggle world. He left Grimmauld Place and walked down the street to a phone box. He checked the directory for a listing of grocery stores and made a note of several. The first store wasn't far and he made that his first stop. Unfortunately, no grapefruit of any color could be found, so Harry moved on to the next stop. Since he was moving around muggle London, there was no way he could apparate safely, so Harry used the Tube as he made his way around several neighborhoods. Finally, on his fourth stop at a small specialty grocery, he found three imported grapefruits. They cost four pounds each, but Harry didn't flinch. He bought all three, went around behind the store, and apparated home. His trip had taken nearly two hours to find three pieces of fruit.

When he walked in the door, Luna was waiting and squealed as she took the bag from him. She took it into the dining room where Minky was waiting on Harry's return to serve dinner. The grapefruits were sliced immediately and became appetizers as Luna and Ginny both devoured them hungrily. Ginny offered Harry a slice, but he deferred and sat back with a smirk as he watched his very pregnant wives with their delicacy. Once they finished, Minky served dinner and the lamb roast was much more to Harry's liking. Later that evening as Harry and his wives made their way to bed, Luna turned to him with a glint in her eye.

"Harry, I know you went to a lot of trouble to get the grapefruit. I'm much better now, so I think you deserve something for being such a good husband."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Hmm, yes Luna love, I think I do deserve something."

Luna began sucking on Harry's lower lip as she quickly removed his shirt. As their kiss deepened, Harry felt hands at his waist just before Ginny yanked his pants down and began to rub Harry's growing erection through his boxers. Harry pulled Ginny up and began to lightly rub her right nipple, careful due to her sensitivity. Soon the three of them were all moaning and Harry's erection was hard and painful. He hadn't made love to either of them in a week and had thought that his time was done until the babies arrived. Now it was obvious how horny both Luna and Ginny were and he was more than ready to fulfill them. He knew they would have to change things up to allow for their advanced pregnancies, but they were usually adventuresome anyway. As they moved to the bed, Harry finished undressing Luna before dipping his head down to lightly nibble her sensitive breasts. Just that effort made her start to quake and Harry knew she wouldn't take long. Desisting from her breasts, Harry took hold of her and rolled her over on the edge of the bed, allowing for soft support against her belly. With Luna positioned in front of him, Harry and Ginny both began to play with her. Harry's fingers began massaging her tight sphincter while Ginny's hand went in front and lightly massaged Luna's clit. Finally Luna had enough.

"Fuck! Stop! Just get in me! Someone fuck me!"

Harry winked at Ginny and then slid his full length into Luna. Ginny took Harry's hint and positioned herself underneath as her tongue joined Harry's cock in penetrating their lover. The combined efforts sent Luna rocketing to completion just minutes after they started. Harry was close, but as Luna came she slipped to the floor and lay there panting while Harry was left with his cock in hand dripping pre-cum. Ginny stood up and pushed Harry back on the bed before immediately lowering herself onto him. Harry was close and ready to cum almost immediately, but he needed to see Ginny fulfilled so he reached forward and found her clit. After several minutes of practiced fingering and slow strokes, Ginny began to scream his name and Harry let out a long breath, thrust twice more and finally emptied himself into Ginny. Luna had recovered by the time he completed and joined them on the bed. As Harry and Ginny caught their breath, Luna leaned over and kissed each of them deeply. Temporarily sated, the three lovers fell asleep spooning each other.

As the first rays of light began to intrude into the bedroom, Harry was awakened by the incredible combined feeling of having his left nipple licked while a hand stroked his cock. He opened his eyes to find both his wives looking at him naughtily. Luna rolled off to a side and began kissing Ginny before Ginny pulled back and looked over at Harry.

"Harry, we need you. Luna and I did a 69 an hour ago, but it wasn't enough. We're still so horny. I know you're tired, because you didn't wake up when we did each other, but now we need you awake so you can shag us before you leave for work. Please Harry."

Harry groaned. He was tired, but there was no way he could turn them down. He also couldn't believe he'd missed a 69 show. Quickly he turned to his side. Ginny was lying next to Luna and had turned her back to him again so that she could massage her wife. Harry decided the position was perfect as he pulled himself closer and entered Ginny from behind. She gasped at the sudden entry and then began to press herself back into Harry as his strokes deepened. Minutes later she screamed her climax into Luna's throat as her walls tightened around Harry. When she finally relaxed and was able to pull away, Ginny sat up and positioned Luna where she had been moments before. Needing no further invitation, Harry entered Luna immediately and began his slow thrusts into her. Minutes later Luna and Harry both came together as their orgasms collided and Harry's vision darkened for a minute. When he finally recovered, Harry looked over at his wives and briefly wondered if he could call in sick. Deciding he couldn't, Harry checked his watch and found he was already running late. With a groan and a final kiss to both his wives, Harry extricated himself from the bed and headed for the shower. The late hour meant skipping breakfast as he arrived at school minutes before his first class. Harry took a moment in his office to collect himself and tried to not to think about the fact that a half hour earlier he had been inside both his women. With a final sigh and shake of his head, Harry left the office to greet his third years.

The rest of February passed with no more truly outlandish food cravings. Ginny and Luna's sexual cravings continued, but Harry was more than willing to handle those. Then, several days before the end of the month when Harry had tried to work Ginny up, she had completely resisted Harry's fondlings and caresses. Harry knew that the time was close and desisted.

On Thursday the seventh of March, Harry was teaching his sixth year NEWT students when Minerva arrived in the classroom. She came over and briefly whispered in Harry's ear to let him know that Luna had just sent a patronus and Ginny was in labor. Harry announced to his class that he was about to be a father again and everyone cheered as he made his way to the floo.

An hour later Harry and Luna were sitting by Ginny's bedside. Her labor was progressing well and the pain and relaxation spells were in place, so she was relatively comfortable. The rest of the family had started to arrive and St. Mungo's had assigned the well-known Weasley clan their own waiting area. Each of them had been given a brief chance to talk to Ginny, and Harry was thrilled to see that Xeno had arrived as well. The day dragged on until shortly before eight in the evening when Ginny declared she needed to push. Harry rushed to the hall and summoned a healer.

The healers rushed in and the final preparations were made as Ginny began pushing. After her fourth push, the healer declared that the head was crowning. Harry wiped Ginny's forehead as she grunted and began to push again. Harry focused with Ginny and encouraged her pushing. Then he heard a different groan and looked at Ginny, only to see that Ginny had turned to look at Luna on her other side. Looking up at Luna, Harry's heart briefly skipped. The pain on Luna's face made it obvious what was happening. Then an assistant healer rushed around the bed and started yelling for help as 'the second Mrs. Potter's water had broken'. Harry rushed to the other side of the bed and stopped as he stared at the large puddle. Then Ginny grunted again and started pushing and Harry was torn. Two assistant healers had taken hold of Luna and were caring for her, so Harry turned his attention back to Ginny. Five minutes later, Ginny's second son entered the world loudly. Harry cried at the sight of his third son, then looked over at Luna, who smiled at him.

The healers had conjured a second bed and crammed it into another corner of the room, where Luna was now arranged while she worked through her first contractions and watched Ginny deliver at the same time. Looking around, Harry felt dizzy at the surreal situation. Seeing the new father about to pass out, an assistant shoved him into a chair and dosed him with a pepper up potion. Once he had recovered, Harry was allowed to sever the cord. The baby was taken away briefly and cleaned up while Ginny was also cared for. Then, at Harry's insistence, Ginny and Luna's beds were pushed together side by side.

None of the three parents had wanted to know what they were having, although they had all been hoping to even the odds with some girls. Despite that, when their third son was brought back, none of them minded in the least. Orion Oberon was handed to Harry first before being passed to Ginny and then to Luna. As another contraction hit Luna, the healer moved forward and began to initiate her pain and relaxation spells while Luna passed Orion to Ginny to begin nursing. As everyone began to finally settle, the lead healer turned and looked at Harry.

"You all really do know how to make things interesting."

Shaking his head, the healer excused himself and Harry followed him out of the room to the waiting room where the family had gathered. As Harry entered, he was engulfed by the family with Molly in the front.

"It's a boy! Healthy, beautiful. Ginny is doing great. His name is Orion Oberon."

The room erupted in cheers and Harry thought that if they continued like they were that hospital security would be arriving soon and he still had more news for them. Harry tried to make himself heard, but finally just had to wait it out. After a couple of minutes, the noise settled enough that he could talk again.

"Now, everyone will be able to visit two at a time. Grandparents first. Before you start lining up, I have more news. While Ginny was in her final pushes, the excitement was a bit much for Luna and sent her into labor. Her water broke while she was standing at Ginny's bedside. The healers have set up double beds for them. So, you can visit, but don't plan on going anywhere quite yet. Since Luna's in labor right now, I'd like to take Xeno back first."

As Harry pulled Xeno out of the crowd, his news finally settled and a few more cheers went up while several more people just laughed and sat back down to wait their turns. Harry and Xeno exited the waiting room and were soon back with Ginny and Luna. Xeno rushed to Luna's side and kissed her.

"I'm fine Daddy. The spells are working well. The healer says I'm already past halfway. I was having back pain earlier today, but I was so worried about Ginny that I didn't notice. So we shouldn't be much longer. Now, go see your third grandson."

Xeno walked around to Ginny's side and looked down on her and the sleeping baby. He leaned down and kissed Ginny's forehead. The gesture was the first time he had shown her any affection and Ginny's eyes watered as she looked at her father-in-law and handed Orion to him. Xeno took the baby and sat down in a chair to stare at him. Harry made his way over to check on Luna and smiled. It seemed that her father was finally coming to full acceptance of his daughter's family after several years.

When Xeno left the room, the rest of the family began to cycle through and take their turns admiring Orion. Luna continued through her labor and had her spells renewed around eleven in the evening. Shortly after one in the morning, the Healer checked her and determined it was time. Two pushes later, a small but squalling baby boy joined the Potter family. Harry severed the cord and the baby was taken to be cleaned up. When he was brought back to Luna, Harry and his wives marveled at their fourth addition.

"Well Luna love, no daughter after all."

"It's okay, I don't mind. We make beautiful boys."

"Of course we're still young. We can try again."

"True Ginny dear. Maybe in a couple years."

Harry looked back and forth between his two wives. He'd never dreamed he would have four children and now they were already discussing more. Deciding not to say anything, Harry shook his head and left the room to deliver the news to the family. He arrived at the waiting room with more than a bit of déjà vu. Taking a breath, he looked around the room and prepared his announcement.

"Another boy! Luna is fantastic. He's healthy and as beautiful as his brothers. His name is Atlas Arrakis."

Once again the cheers descended on Harry and once again he gathered Xeno and returned to his wives and sons. An hour later the entire family had taken their turns and left the hospital. Orion and Atlas were settled in their bassinets and Harry crawled in between his wives as the tired family finally slept.

Two days later Ginny and Luna were both released from the hospital and the entire family returned home and began to settle into the hectic life of having two babies and two toddlers. Minky was enthralled by the new babies and doted on both of the new mothers. Harry stayed home for a week before he returned to Hogwarts. Minerva had offered him longer, but Ginny and Luna both insisted that he return. Harry had to admit that they had everything well in hand, especially with Minky's help.

Soon life settled back into a comfortable routine. Harry really did enjoy being back with his classes. Then he would return home at the end of the day to two little boys running into his arms. Evening playtime would be followed by the family dinner, baths, stories and bedtime for the toddlers. At the end of the evening the babies would be fed and bathed before being tucked into their cribs a couple hours before Harry, Luna and Ginny went to bed themselves. The routine may have seemed boring to some, but it was perfect to Harry. He finally had the balance he had always wanted.

 **FINIS**

o-o-o-o

 _Well, this seems to be a good place to call this story to an end. When I had the idea of a three-way relationship with Harry, Ginny and Luna I thought it would be a few chapters. Now it's covered three stories totaling 46 chapters (I just added them up and am sitting here smiling, considering the middle story is called 46 hours. What a weird little coincidence). I just couldn't help it as the story developed. This third story especially took on a life of its own. The chapters with the Auror investigation were my most challenging, but I think they came together well. Thank you everyone who has kept up with the story and thank you for the concrit and kind reviews._


End file.
